


Paws of Fury (di Veritas03)

by lilyj



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Male Slash, Mystery, Umorismo, completa, kitten fic, storia d'amore
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2020-06-27 13:28:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 41,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19791826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilyj/pseuds/lilyj
Summary: "Urli, ti infuri… la tua rabbia è insignificante. Niente più del miagolare di un gattino. Non avere paura. Lui ti salverà. Ti calmerà. Ti amerà. Ora taci per un po'."Harry ha un piccolo problema peloso, ma l'odore di Draco calma la bestia feroce. Draco sarà in grado di salvarlo quando il mondo inizierà a crollargli addosso? Bolle, pompini, misteri… e qualcosa di marcio in quel di Grimmauld. Sì, sì, è una micio!Harry fic. So cosa state pensando, ma se ne stava lì e dovevo smettere di pensarci. Datele una possibilità.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Veritas03](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Veritas03/gifts).
  * A translation of [Paws of Fury](https://archiveofourown.org/works/595158) by [Veritas03](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Veritas03/pseuds/Veritas03). 



> Titolo: **Paws of Fury** (Zampe di Furia)
> 
> Autrice: Veritas03
> 
> Traduttrice: lilyj
> 
> Beta: [T'Jill](http://www.nocturnealley.org/viewuser.php?uid=2566) (oppure [qui](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TJill))
> 
> Rating: nc17
> 
> Pairing: Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy
> 
> Sommario: _"Urli, ti infuri… la tua rabbia è insignificante. Niente più del miagolare di un gattino. Non avere paura. Lui ti salverà. Ti calmerà. Ti amerà. Ora taci per un po'."_
> 
> Harry ha un piccolo problema peloso, ma l'odore di Draco calma la bestia feroce. Draco sarà in grado di salvarlo quando il mondo inizierà a crollargli addosso? Bolle, pompini, misteri… e qualcosa di marcio in quel di Grimmauld. Sì, sì, è una micio!Harry fic. So cosa state pensando, ma se ne stava lì e dovevo smettere di pensarci. Datele una possibilità.
> 
>  **Link** **:** la storia originale potete trovarla [qui](https://archiveofourown.org/works/595158/chapters/1072171). La pagina dell'autrice è [qui](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Veritas03/pseuds/Veritas03).
> 
>  **Disclaimer** **:** sono della Row, lo sanno anche i muri. Quello che la maggior parte dei muri non sa, però, è che novanta volte su cento i ragazzi si divertono di più con noi, anche se non ci guadagniamo un soldo. Al contrario della Row. Maledetta.
> 
> Nota dell’Autrice **:** _devo esprimere la mia gratitudine a Sevfan per avermi aiutata a rendere questa fic presentabile. Grazie! Inoltre, ora questa storia è stata betata da mystressxoxo. Altri eventuali errori sono il frutto della mia ostinazione._
> 
> Nota della Traduttrice **:** dato che non mi piace la traduzione italiana di portkey (passaporta), ma soprattutto perché con quella si perdeva un gioco di parole qualche capitolo più avanti, vi beccate la mia versione. E ringraziate che non ho scelto ‘passachiave’… il verbo diventava troppo volgare, lol. Inoltre il titolo rimanda a un film del 1972 di Bruce Lee, Fists of Fury, conosciuto anche come The Chinese Connection, in italiano Dalla Cina con Furore. Questa traduzione è presente su Nocturne Alley e Archive of Our Own.  
> Di nuovo un grazie enorme a T'Jill, che mi lucida le fic anche dopo che le ho postate!
> 
> PS: seguite il link alla storia originale e ALMENO lasciate un kudos a Veritas, che ha avuto una pazienza da santa. Se sapete un po' di inglese, lasciatele anche un commento.

**Paws of Fury**

Ron Weasley aveva imparato molto sul suo migliore amico nel corso degli anni. Per esempio, sapeva che Harry Potter odiava stare in stanze con le tende tirate. Secondo Hermione lo facevano sentire 'claustrofobico'. Sapeva che la prima esperienza sessuale gay di Harry era stata con Zacharias Smith. Ron non aveva mai avuto problemi con il fatto che Harry fosse gay. Ma Smith? Onestamente? Un gran coglione. Per fortuna quella _storia_ non era durata più di due giorni. Sapeva, sebbene Harry non l'avrebbe mai ammesso ad alta voce, che Harry odiava vivere a Grimmauld Place. Continuava ostinatamente a farlo per un senso di lealtà verso Sirius. Un'altra cosa che Ron sapeva, o di cui stava diventando sempre più certo, era che Harry Potter stava perdendo il controllo.

Non aveva mai pensato che quel giorno sarebbe arrivato. Dire che Harry reggeva bene sotto pressione era… ok, poteva esistere un eufemismo più grande? 'Oh, scusatemi un momento, devo permettere a questo pazzo stronzo dalla faccia di serpente di ammazzarmi. Non vi preoccupate. Torno tra un secondo per prenderlo a calci in culo.' Già, Harry poteva gestire la pressione.

Il problema non era perdere il controllo della sua magia. Non aveva fatto tremare i vetri o i piatti in anni. No, quello aveva a che fare con il controllo delle _emozioni_. Ron rabbrividì visibilmente al pensiero. Poteva ammettere di amare Harry come un fratello. Oltre a ciò, _davvero_ due uomini avevano bisogno di pensare, parlare o preoccuparsi l'uno delle emozioni dell'altro? Ron non lo credeva. Il problema era che stava diventando quasi inevitabile.

Harry era un auror di prima classe. Non era una gran sorpresa. A venticinque anni era il membro più giovane del dipartimento ad essere messo a capo di una propria squadra. Non c'erano dubbi che Harry si fosse meritato la posizione. Era un capo naturale. Pochi erano più rispettati. E quello rendeva la situazione attuale ancora più difficile da comprendere.

Un'esplosione verso la fine a Diagon Alley si era lasciata dietro una scena di caos e confusione. Tre gruppi di auror erano state mandate là per investigare sulla situazione, controllare e disperdere la folla, e dare assistenza alle squadre di emergenza del San Mungo con i feriti.

Il gruppo di Harry, che includeva Ron e altre sei persone, era incaricato di aiutare il trattamento e trasferimento delle vittime. Sebbene il numero dei feriti fosse stato considerevole, non c'erano stati morti sul posto. E, anche se alcune delle ferite erano gravi, ci si aspettava che la maggior parte di coloro che erano stati chiaveportati all'ospedale sarebbe sopravvissuta. Era stata considerata una fortuna che l'esplosione si fosse verificata vicino all'ingresso di Knockturne Alley, dove il traffico pedonale di solito non era intenso.

Il MIC (Magici Incidenti e Catastrofi) aveva scoperto che l'esplosione aveva avuto origine in un negozio che era rimasto chiuso per oltre un anno. Le prove indicavano che là erano state immagazzinate casse di ingredienti volatili per pozioni. Un'altra squadra di auror stava già lavorando con il MIC per accertare se l'esplosione fosse stata accidentale o di origine dolosa. Gran parte di loro concordava nel sostenere che il danno causato dallo scoppio avrebbe potuto essere ben peggiore. La forte pioggia che era caduta negli ultimi giorni stava aiutando a contenere i risultanti roghi e a impedire che si diffondessero in tutta il distretto dei negozi.

Ormai la situazione era molto meno caotica, l'efficienza degli auror ben evidente. Però non era mai successo nulla di quelle proporzioni nel cuore commerciale della Londra magica, nemmeno all'apice della guerra. La paura era palpabile nell'aria e l'adrenalina era ancora al massimo. Solo pochi mesi prima, Harry sarebbe stato una presenza forte, che ispirava sicurezza e coraggio. Dove era finito quell'uomo? si chiese Ron.

Anche se Harry si muoveva con decisione sulla scena dell'incidente, la sua energia irrequieta sembrava generare ansietà sia nei colleghi auror che nei civili ancora sul luogo. Qualcuno avrebbe potuto credere che l'auror moro stesse urlando per farsi sentire sopra la folla, che i suoi modi bruschi fossero il risultato di un senso d'urgenza. Ma Ron riconosceva i segni di un'ira crescente, che indicavano che Harry si stava caricando per esplodere.

Cosa che succedeva con frequenza sempre maggiore. Harry, di solito ben disposto e controllato, era ormai facile preda di una rabbia che, più spesso che non, si trasformava in furore puro. Ron, preparandosi ad affrontare l'ira di Harry per l'interferenza, si mosse per intervenire prima che la situazione potesse peggiorare. Mentre Harry iniziava ad aggredire una coppia di sfortunati medimaghi del San Mungo, Ron vide una vecchietta allungare una mano dalla barella su cui era stata messa per afferrare il braccio di Harry. Nell'attività frenetica che proseguiva nell'area del disastro, Ron pensò che probabilmente in pochi si accorsero dell'improvviso silenzio di Harry.

◊ ◊ ◊

Harry era oltraggiato dal caos che continuava a regnare sulla scena dell'esplosione. Altri auror avrebbero dovuto organizzare una zona dove interrogare i testimoni illesi. C'erano troppe persone che ancora girovagavano, intralciando le operazioni. Dov'erano gli altri guaritori che avrebbero dovuto presentarsi? A quell'ora molti più feriti avrebbero dovuto già essere stati trasportati al San Mungo. Era intollerabile! La rabbia bruciò dentro di lui, portandolo prendersela con qualcuno. Due medimaghi si materializzarono quasi addosso a una vecchietta e Harry si lanciò loro contro.

"Attenti! Dovreste essere qui per aiutare la gente, non per far loro ancora più male! Idioti!" Harry stava quasi urlando. I due medimaghi, entrambi palesemente scossi dall'essere sgridati da Harry Potter, si mossero con rapidità per aiutare l'anziana.

All'improvviso, una mano ossuta afferrò il braccio di Harry e il tempo parve fermarsi. Il suo sguardo scattò verso la vecchia, ma non riusciva a vederla chiaramente. Nonostante il caos attorno a loro, si ritrovò in grado di udire solo le ruvide parole che la voce dell'anziana gli indirizzò.

"Urli, ti infuri… la tua rabbia è insignificante. Niente più del miagolare di un gattino. Non avere paura. Lui ti salverà. Ti calmerà. Ti amerà. Ora taci per un po'." La mano scheletrica lo lasciò e la strega si adagiò sulla barella e chiuse gli occhi.

Lentamente i suoni e il movimento ritornarono -o Harry tornò ad accorgersene. Gli assistenti parvero mettersi in moto di colpo, sebbene Harry non fosse sicuro che se la fossero presa comoda durante la reprimenda dell'anziana. L'assicurarono velocemente alla barella e se ne andarono al San Mungo.

Ron era ormai accanto a lui, la preoccupazione evidente sul suo volto. "Harry?"

Harry deglutì con forza, la gola indolenzita a causa di tutte le urla di quel giorno. E di colpo fu esausto -come se stare lì, ormai immobile, avesse esaurito tutte le sue energie. In qualche modo riuscì a sollevare un braccio verso Ron. Fortunatamente, il suo amico coprì lo spazio restante per afferrarlo prima che cadesse a terra svenuto.

◊ ◊ ◊

"Robards vuole solo darti qualche giorno per rilassarti, Harry. Farebbe lo stesso per qualsiasi auror che collassasse sul campo." Hermione continuò ad affaccendarsi intorno a lui e Harry vide Ron sorridere sornione dietro di lei. "Ecco fatto." Lo esaminò, rimboccando la coperta attorno alle sue gambe mentre lui se ne stava allungato sul divano. "Hai il tuo tè, il tuo libro, i tuoi spuntini." Il sorriso di Ron si era fatto ancora più largo e Harry gli mostrò il dito medio non appena Hermione gli diede le spalle.

"Vedila così, amico: almeno non sei dovuto restare in ospedale."

"Questo perché non ho bisogno di stare in ospedale e non ho bisogno di prendermi dei giorni di permesso." Harry continuava a insistere, nonostante si sentisse ancora un po' debole e disorientato. I guaritori l'avevano esaminato e non avevano trovato nulla di strano in lui, fisicamente e magicamente. In ogni caso, il Capo auror l'aveva costretto a prendere tre giorni di permesso obbligatorio per malattia. Harry sospettava che quell'episodio avesse dato al capo del dipartimento la scusa per occuparsi del suo sempre più insolito comportamento. Evidentemente dovevano esserci state delle lamentele…

"Harry, tutti hanno bisogno di rilassarti. Non lo fai mai.” Hermione prese il proprio mantello e Ron glielo resse mentre lo indossava. Tornando a girarsi verso Harry disse, "Sei sicuro di non voler venire a casa con noi? I gemelli sono sempre felici di vedere lo zio Harry."

Ron era chiaramente sul punto di supportare la proposta, ma Harry lo interruppe scuotendo la testa. Per quanto odiasse abitare a Grimmauld Place, era riluttante ad accettare l'invito che periodicamente gli rivolgevano Ron e Hermione di ospitarlo per uno o due giorni. Temeva che più tempo trascorreva via da Grimmauld Place, più sarebbe stata dura tornarci. Sentiva come un dovere verso Sirius il prendersi cura di quel che gli aveva lasciato. Però prendersi cura di Grimmauld Place si era dimostrata un’impresa quasi dannatamente impossibile, una cosa in più che sembrava gravare su Harry. "Starò bene. Magari riuscirò a sistemare qualcosina qui."

L'espressione di Hermione lasciava intendere chiaramente che, dato che aveva fatto molto poco per sistemare la vecchia casa fin da quando vi si era trasferito dopo la fine della guerra -e anche meno dopo che aveva mandato Kreacher a vivere a Hogwarts a tempo pieno- dubitava che lui avrebbe trascorso quei suoi pochi giorni di riposo tentando di fare qualcosa per rimettere in sesto la casa. Però disse solo, "Be', non fare nulla di troppo faticoso. Dovresti fare qualcosa di divertente. Peccato che il tempo sia così orribile, ultimamente. Magari smetterà di piovere abbastanza a lungo da permetterti di uscire e goderti un po' d'aria fresca."

"Forse," disse Harry, ma decise che non poteva importargliene meno di fare qualcosa. Li salutò con la mano un'ultima volta mentre se ne andavano via camino. Lanciando un'occhiata al soggiorno, sentì la solitudine discendere su di lui. Odiava quel posto. E odiava il suo lavoro. La sua vita. Oh, giusto. Avrebbe dovuto prima averne una per poterla odiare. "Cazzo!" urlò alla stanza vuota, disgustato dall'autocompatimento che sembrava non poter frenare. Quello scoppio esaurì le sue ultime energie. Sentendosi disperatamente patetico, Harry cadde in un sonno esausto.

◊ ◊ ◊

Dopo tre giorni di inutile ciondolamento per il 12 di Grimmauld Place, con tempeste che imperversavano all'esterno impedendo qualsiasi fuga, Harry era più che pronto a tornare al lavoro. Era certo che Robards sarebbe stato deluso di sapere che il suo piano gli si era, però, ritorto contro. Invece di essere calmo e rilassato, Harry si sentiva come se stesse scalpitando per una rissa.

Quel mattino si era svegliato dopo un sogno su Sirius. In realtà era sembrato più un ricordo della loro ultima visita là, prima che Sirius venisse ucciso. Erano in piedi davanti all'arazzo della famiglia Black. Stava dicendo a Sirius delle sue paure di diventare Voldemort e di come provasse sempre così tanta rabbia. Quella volta, invece di offrirgli parole di conforto, Sirius aveva scollato le spalle e detto, "E allora prova qualcos'altro." Oh sì. Quello era d'aiuto.

Robards aveva suggerito a Harry di presentarsi un po' più tardi, la mattina del suo ritorno. Di riprendere la routine con calma -era stata l'espressione di Robards. Il ministero, solitamente affollato, era quasi deserto, privo delle consuete orde di visitatori. Sembrava che nessuno volesse affrontare la tempesta se non avevano l'obbligo di essere là. Harry suppose che fosse una cosa positiva, dato che gli permetteva di avere l'ascensore tutto per sé, un avvenimento raro. Mentre Harry scendeva con l'ascensore fino al livello due, iniziò a sentirsi agitato e in trappola. Sapeva che non era la norma. Nonostante i guaritori avessero dichiarato che stava bene, sapeva che qualcosa lo stava facendo sentire arrabbiato, solo, angosciato. Il bisogno di urlare o di prendersela con qualcosa sembrò inondarlo di colpo.

E poi con un innocente 'ding' le porte dell'ascensore si aprirono e, con gioia quasi perversa, Harry decise che il Natale era arrivato in anticipo. Draco Malfoy stava in piedi, preso dall'esaminare scartoffie burocratiche, in attesa di entrare nell'ascensore. Harry non si mosse nonostante avesse raggiunto il proprio piano. Forse lo scontro che stava cercando gli si era appena presentato davanti.

Draco salì sull'ascensore e schiacciò il pulsante per il livello tre prima di dare un'occhiata all'altro occupante del cubicolo. La porta si chiuse mentre si rendeva conto che Harry Potter, invece di scendere al piano del Dipartimento Applicazione della Legge Magica, era ancora nell'ascensore, inchiodandolo con un'occhiataccia. Quello avrebbe potuto intimidire qualcuno che non conosceva l'auror bene quanto Draco sentiva di conoscere Potter. O qualcuno che non aveva ospitato l'Oscuro Signore del Terrore e della Pazzia nella propria casa.

"Hai mancato il tuo piano, vero, Potter?" il tono di Draco non era ostile. I due non erano più gli avversari che erano stati a scuola. La guerra, lo sforzo per sconfiggere Voldemort, avevano messo in prospettiva la loro rivalità infantile. Draco aveva sentito i pettegolezzi riguardo gli ultimi, ovvi problemi di Potter con la rabbia —e il suo recente crollo. Non sapeva perché l'auror lo stesse guardando storto con tanto impegno. Ma se vivere sotto lo stesso tetto con mangiamorte dalle mani nervose dotate di bacchetta e Colui-Che-Deve-Affatturare-Indiscriminatamente gli avevano insegnato qualcosa, era di evitare di esporsi al confronto.

"Cosa stai combinando, Malfoy?" il tono di Harry era innegabilmente accusatorio.

Draco si accigliò per un momento. Di sicuro Potter si era reso conto che stava andando nel suo ufficio al terzo livello. Gli obliatori lavoravano con gli auror di frequente e Draco era al Ministero ormai da tre anni. Proprio quando stava per rispondere, la campanella suonò a indicare che avevano raggiunto il livello tre. Prima che la porta potesse aprirsi, Potter sbatté la mano sul bottone che l'avrebbe tenuta chiusa. Draco si irritò leggermente. Non sapeva quali problemi avesse Potter al momento, ma non aveva fatto nulla per giustificare un trattamento tanto maleducato.

"Sto solo andando nel mio ufficio, Potter," disse Draco semplicemente.

Harry si arrabbiò subito davanti alla compostezza di Malfoy. Di sicuro avrebbe dovuto offendersi per il fatto che Potter lo stava interrogando con evidente sospetto, come avrebbe fatto a scuola? Harry doveva fare di meglio.

"Il tuo ufficio." Il tono di Harry era derisorio, e Harry credette di vedere un guizzo lungo la mandibola di Malfoy. "Come sei finito a lavorare al Ministero, io non lo –oh, giusto. Il denaro dei Malfoy all'opera."

"Basta così, Potter. Ho del lavoro–"

"Oh, sì… il tuo lavoro!" La voce di Harry stava ormai salendo di tono e volume. "Obliare! Probabilmente avresti potuto comprarti una qualsiasi posizione al Ministero e hai scelto d'essere un obliatore. È quasi come avere carta bianca per incasinare la testa dei babbani. Perfetto per qualcuno che è stato un m-“

"NON LO DIRE!" Alla fine Draco perse le staffe e non era sicuro di come avesse fatto a trattenersi dallo sfoderare la bacchetta.

"O cosa?" Urlò Harry di rimando. "Cosa farai? Mi colpirai? Allora forza! Mi affatturerai? FALLO! TU–"

Nel bel mezzo del grido, un veloce lampo di luce avvolse il corpo di Potter. Draco colse la sua espressione sorpresa mentre iniziava a diventare nebuloso -o… peloso? E poi Potter non c'era più. Il campanello suonò quando la porta iniziò ad aprirsi, dato che la mano di Potter non era più sul pulsante che la teneva chiusa.

"Meow?"

Se in quel momento Draco fosse stato in grado di pensare con chiarezza, avrebbe potuto chiedersi cosa si era immaginato quel gruppo di persone in attesa di salire sull'ascensore quando la porta si era finalmente aperta. Era piantato lì a fissare incredulo un minuscolo gattino nero. Detto gattino continuava a girare in tondo in modo frenetico, facendo un casino incredibilmente irritante.

I maghi e le streghe esitarono solo per un istante, in silenzio, prima di muoversi tutti assieme per salire sull'ascensore. Alcuni borbottarono lamentele per l'attesa, ma la maggio parte si limitò a guardare con divertimento il gattino che procedeva a scalare la ben presto rovinata veste di un impeccabilmente vestito Draco Malfoy.

**Continua**


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, giusto per chiarire: solo in _corsivo_ sono i pensieri di Harry. In _corsivo_ e “tra virgolette” è Harry che tenta di parlare (e noi lo capiremo dato che siamo persone brillanti, ma per il resto del mondo suonerà, be’, MIAO)

Una luce intensa esplose attorno a lui e qualcosa sembrò stringerglisi dentro. E poi Harry si sentì rimpicciolire e cambiare. Quasi sbatté il naso contro un paio di enormi, costose scarpe nere. _"Cosa?"_ Sentì aprirsi le porte dell'ascensore e andò in panico al pensiero di altre scarpe gigantesche in arrivo per schiacciarlo. _"Che faccio? Che faccio?"_

Poi le scarpe si mossero verso di lui. Terrorizzato, Harry si lanciò contro le gambe di Malfoy. _"Tirami su, Malfoy!"_ I suoi artigli fecero presa sulla veste di Malfoy e Harry cominciò a issarsi lungo quel corpo alto e snello. _"Dammi una mano, per favore!"_

Draco era orripilato alla vista di quei piccoli artigli che affondavano nei suoi costosissimi abiti. Ancora peggio, era sconcertato nel notare che parecchi dei passeggeri dell'ascensore stavano ridacchiando per la sua sgradevole situazione. Oh, così non andava! Con tutta la dignità che riuscì a racimolare, e con uno sguardo che grondava sdegno per coloro che osavano ridere di lui, afferrò il gattino e staccò con attenzione gli artigli dalle sue vesti. Una volta fatto, non seppe cos'altro fare se non tenere il piccolo animale contro di sé. Si rese conto che avrebbero dovuto restare nell'ascensore –per chissà quanti piani– fin quando fosse riuscito a tornare al terzo livello. 'Oh, Potter,' pensò Draco, 'questa me la paghi.'

Harry era sollevato nel sentirsi finalmente al sicuro. Restare appeso in modo precario agli abiti di Malfoy era stato così terrorizzante. Da qualche parte nel fondo della sua mente, sapeva che aveva avuto esperienze ben più spaventose, ma la sua attuale condizione di gattino sembrava ignorare quella consapevolezza. Poteva sentirsi tremare per la paura e si accoccolò più vicino al corpo di Malfoy. _Prrr._ Draco era così caldo. E odorava così di buono. Lentamente Harry cominciò a rilassarsi. _Prrr._

Mentre l'ascensore si fermava ai vari piani per depositare o prelevare nuovi passeggeri, Draco continuò a tenere il gattino nero contro di sé. Il corpicino non tremava più. Draco si era irritato nel notare che il tremore lo aveva coinvolto, facendo nascere in lui un sentimento di protezione. Non aveva idea da dove fosse spuntato. In quel momento il gattino –Potter, si ricordò Draco– sembrava tentare di accoccolarsi più vicino a lui. E quelle erano… fusa? 

_Prrr._ Harry non riusciva a ricordare quand’era l’ultima volta che stato così contento. Appoggiato contro la figura forte e deliziosamente calda di Draco… quello doveva essere il paradiso. E quel profumo! L'odore di Draco. Harry sfregò il suo musetto peloso contro il tessuto della veste, ma non era abbastanza. Doveva avvicinarsi di più, averne di più di quel profumo. Con attenzione sollevò la parte superiore del suo corpo. Arrampicandosi solo di poco, ma attento a tenere gli artigli retratti, fu in grado di raggiungere il suo obiettivo. Proprio al di sopra del colletto, una gloriosa distesa di pelle color panna riluceva come un faro. Harry era certo che, se Draco odorava così di buono attraverso i vestiti, la sua pelle doveva essere sublime. Aveva ragione. _PRRR._ Harry cominciò a sfregare il pelo contro il collo di Draco, coprendosi di quell'odore e lasciando il proprio sulla pelle di Draco. _Prrrrr, Draco, Draco, Draco…_

Che diav–? Il piccolo bastardo peloso era strisciato su e stava sfregando il suo piccolo naso baffuto e il musetto setoso contro il collo di Draco. E le fusa s'erano anche fatte più forti. A un volume imbarazzante! Fortunatamente c'erano ormai poche persone nell'ascensore e il livello tre si stava avvicinando. "Gah!" Draco chiuse velocemente la bocca prima che potesse scappare un altro suono. Potter gli stava facendo il solletico. Il suo collo era sempre stato sensibile. Un piccolo sorriso crebbe lentamente sulla faccia di Draco. Non poteva evitarlo! Gli stava facendo il solletico. Draco inconsciamente strinse più vicino il micetto. Era piuttosto dolce, in effetti.

Alla fine la campanella dell'ascensore indicò la fermata al livello tre, Magici Incidenti e Catastrofi. Con Harry ancora aggrappato a sé e che gli si strusciava contro il collo, Draco uscì dall'ascensore e si incamminò verso il suo piccolo ufficio. Fortunatamente non vide nessuno lungo il tragitto. Non voleva assolutamente dover spiegare il gattino, soprattutto perché non era sicuro di essere in grado di farlo. Ma, se davvero si fosse arrivati a quello, conosceva qualcuno che forse avrebbe potuto aiutarlo.

Non appena ebbe chiuso la porta e si spostò dietro la scrivania per sedersi, Draco ci depositò sopra Potter. In risposta ai miagolii angosciati della creatura disse, "Scusa, Potter. Ora, non che tu non sia un gattino assolutamente adorabile, ma… è ora di ritrasformarti." Draco attese. "Forza." Non accadde nulla. Be', eccetto che il gattino sembrava diventare sempre più agitato. E rumoroso.

_"Ritrasformarmi? E come faccio? Per favore, prendimi ancora in braccio. Mi sta venendo freddo!"_

Draco sospirò. Non era nemmeno sicuro che Potter potesse capirlo. Il cambiamento era completo o era simile ad una trasformazione animagus? Potter era un animagus? Di certo era potente a sufficienza. "Potter. Potter! Piantala di fare casino, ok? Sto cercando di pensare."

Potter doveva averlo capito perché il minuscolo micino nero la smise con i suoi miagolii pietosi. E poi sbuffò – **sbuffò** – e fece atterrare il suo piccolo deretano peloso sulla scrivania. Grandi occhi verdi fissarono miseramente Draco, che desiderò poter dire che la scena non gli fece alcun effetto, ma non sarebbe stato vero.

"Potter, smettila con il broncio. Sto cercando di capire cosa ti è successo. Dalla tua faccia sconvolta quando sei diventato peloso presumo che sia stato… inaspettato?"

**Meow/Miao.**

"Posso prenderlo come un sì?"

_"Sì, sì, sì! Sto facendo del mio meglio qui. Sono sicuro che potrei fare ancora meglio da lassù. Prendimi in braccio!!!"_

"Potter! Non capisco il gattinese. C'è solo una cosa da fare. Dobbiamo contattare Hermione."

Dopo la guerra e il suo processo, Draco aveva lasciato l'Inghilterra per vivere all'estero per un po'. I suoi genitori avevano pensato fosse meglio, e lui non era riuscito a trovare un argomento convincente contro quell'idea. Quando era tornato in Inghilterra, ormai quasi quattro anni prima, non era stato ben accolto. Nonostante i suoi genitori avessero reso il fare ammenda la loro nuova missione, la reputazione dei Malfoy era ancora macchiata dai legami della famiglia con Voldemort. Apparentemente c'era solo voluto che Draco venisse trattato come un paria perché Hermione Granger-Weasley si sentisse in dovere di correre in suo aiuto. Dichiarando inaccettabile ogni intolleranza e usando termini come "discriminazione inversa" o roba del genere, Hermione aveva preso a cuore la causa di rendere Draco Malfoy socialmente accettabile. A suo credito, c'era ampiamente riuscita. Ormai lui era più di un mero progetto per lei. I due erano diventati buoni amici.

Prendendo la sua piuma e spostando un corpicino peloso dalla pergamena, Draco cominciò a buttar giù un biglietto veloce. O meglio: sarebbe stato veloce se Potter non avesse insistito ad attaccare ogni volta che la penna si muoveva. Alla fine Draco lo sollevò con un braccio in modo da poter continuare a scrivere senza altre interruzioni.

Harry, anche se era contento di essere ancora una volta accoccolato contro Draco, tenne d'occhio la penna piumosa. La colpiva occasionalmente se gli si avvicinava. Tutto sommato aveva la sensazione che la penna sapesse chi era il capo. "Ok, ecco la nota. Vuoi sentire cosa dice? Prenderò le fusa come un 'sì', giusto perché tu lo sappia. **Hermione,  
** per favore vieni subito nel mio ufficio. Potter è di nuovo nei guai.  
Draco.

_"Perché di nuovo?"_

"Non capisco il gattinese, Potter. Se fai silenzio ti permetto di stare in braccio finché Hermione arriva." Dato che a quel punto seguirono delle fusa ancora più forti, Draco suppose che la sua offerta fosse accettabile.

Harry si mise comodo nel calore del corpo di Draco. _Prrrrr._ Era così incredibilmente felice. Più felice di quanto fosse stato in… no. Niente pensieri tristi. Solo coccole. Mentre si faceva sonnolento, Harry sentì Draco sollevarlo un po' per strofinare il mento sulla sua testa pelosa. _Prrr, sì._ Ecco di nuovo quell'odore. Forse poteva restare in quel modo per sempre. Solo rannicchiarsi contro il collo di Draco. Solo… stare in braccio…

Potter era una cosina dolce sottoforma di gattino. Sembrava essersi messo comodo e Draco sospettò che potesse essersi addormentato. Dato che aveva promesso a Potter che avrebbe potuto restargli in braccio se avesse interrotto il suo miagolare fastidioso, Draco continuò a tenere il gattino tra le braccia. Era un uomo di parola, dopotutto. Accomodandosi un po' meglio, si preparò ad aspettare Hermione. Essendo un'indicibile, lavorava nei livelli più profondi del ministero. Non poteva nemmeno essere sicuro di quando l'aeroplano-nota che aveva mandato l'avrebbe raggiunta. A volte i compiti della sua posizione la obbligavano a restare isolata. Suppose che avrebbe potuto mandare un messaggio a Ron –

Un veloce lampo di luce e di colpo il grembo di Draco fu pieno di Harry Potter. Non il piccolo micetto carino. L'adulto, maschio, dai-capelli-incasinati e –oh, sì– decisamente-in-forma auror. Ogni tanto Draco si era chiesto cosa fosse nascosto sotto quelle vesti da auror. In quel momento, con le braccia avvolte attorno a quell'uomo di poco più basso di lui, poteva dire che auror Potter era decisamente… abbracciabile. E ancora profondamente addormentato. 

Senza un bussare di avvertimento, la porta dell'ufficio si spalancò. "Draco, cosa–" Hermione si fermò di colpo allo spettacolo che si trovò davanti, costringendo suo marito a inchiodare per evitare di finirle addosso da dietro. Entrambi i Weasley restarono a bocca aperta alla vista del loro migliore amico addormentato tra le braccia di Draco Malfoy. Hermione alla fine ritrovò la voce e, con un mezzo ghigno ironico, disse, "Strano, non mi sembra che sia nei guai."

**Continua**


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La trama si infittisce.

Un qualche rumore stava tentando di disturbare il gradevole pisolino di Harry. Allungandosi un po', si accucciò più a fondo nell'abbraccio di Draco e sfregò il naso contro il suo collo delizioso. _Ummm_. Sarebbe potuto sopravvivere del solo odore di Draco, ne era certo. Ugh, i suoi occhiali erano di nuovo d’intralcio. Doveva essersi scordato di toglierli. Aspetta un momento! C'era qualcosa che non quadrava.

"Harry?" Gli altri rimasero a guardare mentre Harry cominciava a svegliarsi. Hermione, sapendo di non averlo visto tanto rilassato da mesi, in realtà era esitante a disturbarlo… nonostante le strane circostanze.

"Potter." Draco lo scosse con gentilezza e, quasi di colpo, Potter era sveglio e seduto dritto. Ancora in braccio a Draco. Guardandosi attorno sorpreso, alla fine Potter sembrò rendersi conto della situazione e saltò su.

Harry era in piedi e lanciava occhiate imbarazzate alle altre persone presenti nella stanzetta. Sembravano tutte intente a guardarlo con aspettativa.

Alla fine Ron ruppe il silenzio. "Non capisco. Hermione riceve un messaggio da Draco che dice che Harry è nei guai. Perciò ci precipitiamo qui…" Ron spostò un sguardo pensoso da Harry a Draco.

"Fino a un momento prima del vostro arrivo, Potter non era proprio sé stesso," disse Draco. Non era sicuro di dover essere lui a spiegare o se doveva lasciarlo fare a Harry.

"Be', non è davvero sé stesso già da un po'." Come a volte accadeva a Ron, aveva parlato prima di rendersi conto di ciò che stava per uscirgli di bocca. L'occhiata che Harry gli rivolse era ferita, però, non arrabbiata. Ron decise di smettere di ignorare l'ippogrifo nella stanza e continuò. "Mi spiace, amico. So che non ti piace quando qualcuno parla dei tuoi… malumori, ma–"

"Ero un gatto!" Sbottò Harry, quasi difensivo.

Nel silenzio allibito che seguì quell'affermazione, Draco aggiunse a bassa voce, "Be', un gattino, in realtà." Harry gli rivolse uno sguardo irritato. "Giusto per chiarire," gli rispose Draco.

Senza dire una parola, Hermione andò alla sedia di fronte alla scrivania di Draco e si accomodò. Tutti gli uomini la guardarono con aspettativa. "Sei un animagus, Harry?"

"È quello che ho pensato io!" disse Draco, solo un pochino tronfio. "Gliel'avrei chiesto, ma naturalmente non poteva rispondere… tranne che con quegli incessanti versi da gattino."

Harry si scoprì offeso da quell'uscita. "Ci stavo provando! Non è colpa mia se l'unico suono che potevo emettere era 'miao'."

"E le fusa," affermò Draco, per essere d'aiuto. "Potevi fare le fusa."

"Stava facendo le fusa?" chiese Ron.

Harry sbuffò, fece apparire una sedia e ci si sedette, sconsolato. La stanza era piccola ed era ancora abbastanza vicino a Draco. E al suo odore. Quello era ancora percepibile. Si chiese come mai non se n'era mai accorto prima. Certo, fino a quel giorno non gli era mai stato tanto vicino. Improvvisamente Harry sentì un rossore iniziare a invadergli le guance mentre ricordava di aver strusciato il naso contro il collo di Draco. Ma… allora era un gattino, perciò non contava, vero?

"Harry!" a Hermione pareva che stessero andando un po' fuori tema. "Sei un animagus?"

"No, non lo sono," disse. "E prima che tu me lo chieda -no, non mi era mai successo prima."

"Potresti essere stato maledetto?" domandò lei.

"La Maledizione del Gattino?" chiese Draco in tono scettico. "Mi rendo conto che, come indicibile, sei al corrente di cose che noi non immaginiamo. Ma sicuramente-"

"No! Lo so io." Ron si raddrizzò da dove si era accasciato contro il muro. "Ti avevo detto di quella vecchia del giorno dell'esplosione-"

"Ron, ti ho già detto che tutto quel che ha fatto è stato afferrarmi il braccio. Stava soffrendo e quei medimaghi la stavano sballottando."

"Ma mi hai anche detto che non riuscivi a ricordartela bene,” disse Ron.

"Mi ricordo che è stato solo un momento," insistette Harry.

"Ma non lo è stato!" Dopo che Harry era collassato, Ron l'aveva portato al San Mungo. Lasciato l'amico alle cure dei guaritori, Ron era andato in cerca della vecchia fra coloro che erano stati portati lì dal luogo dell'esplosione. Aveva persino trovato i due medimaghi che l'avevano portata in ospedale, ma la donna era introvabile. Più tardi, dopo che i guaritori avevano dichiarato che Harry stava bene –e Harry stesso aveva minimizzato l'incidente– Ron aveva relegato la cosa in fondo alla mente. In quel momento, però… "Lei non ti ha solo afferrato il braccio. Ti ha detto qualcosa. E tu –ti sei fermato, tipo… ti sei zittito."

"Forse stava ascoltando quello che lei diceva?" provò Draco in tono educato. Un rapporto decente con Ron era il risultato della sua amicizia con Hermione. Questo non gli impediva di pensare che Ron potesse spesso essere il Signore dell'Ovvio.

"No! Lui… il suo intero corpo… si è immobilizzato.” Ron sapeva che non si stava spiegando molto bene e guardò Hermione. Lei capiva sempre cosa cercava di dire.

"Credo che tu intenda quell'energia nervosa che ha quando è agitato–"

"Hey! Sono qui anch'io, sapete?" Harry odiava quando parlavano di lui come se non ci fosse. Era qualcosa che sembrava accadere spesso, ultimamente. Forse perché, la maggior parte delle volte, si rifiutava di parlare con i suoi amici della rabbia e della disperazione che lo affliggevano di frequente. Era solo che sembrava qualcosa di privato. Poi c'erano quelle volte (sinceramente poche) in cui aveva voluto provare a parlarne con loro, ma aveva scoperto che proprio… non poteva. Niente di tutto quello aveva impedito loro di continuare a parlare a _lui_ della questione, o di cercare di scoprire cosa ci fosse che non andava. Mentre una parte di lui apprezzava il fatto che stessero tentando di aiutarlo, quella parte arrabbiata e insoddisfatta di sé voleva essere solo lasciata in pace.

"Lo sappiamo, Harry." La voce di Hermione era gentile, avendo intuito che quello era uno di quei momenti che potevano farlo esplodere. "Stiamo solo cercando di capire cosa ti sta succedendo. Hai ammesso che eri disorientato prima di collassare. Vedila così: se questo fosse successo a qualcun altro, e tu stessi indagando, non daresti più retta al testimone che potrebbe dare un resoconto più accurato, piuttosto che uno che ha ammesso di essere confuso?"

Harry sospirò e lasciò cadere la testa contro il petto. Era stanco di tutta quella situazione. Stanco di sentirsi miserabile. Stanco della tensione tra lui e i suoi amici. Solo… stanco. "Sì, hai ragione."

Draco aveva ascoltato tutto con interesse. Nonostante avesse forgiato un'amicizia con Hermione, di quei tempi raramente socializzavano fuori dal lavoro. Lei aveva una carriera piuttosto impegnativa e dei gemelli di cinque anni. Grazie a lei, aveva trascorso abbastanza tempo con Ron da rendere entrambi per lo meno a proprio agio in presenza l'uno dell'altro. Ma lui e Potter non avevano mai davvero progredito oltre una beneducata, anche se rigida, interazione. Ormai, sebbene si trovasse riluttante ad ammetterlo, si era reso conto che Potter era per lui ancora tanto interessante quanto in passato.

"Allora stai ipotizzando che questa vecchia abbia fatto un incantesimo a Potter?" chiese Draco.

"Sto dicendo che gli ha detto qualcosa, perciò ne ha avuto l'opportunità. Dopo è svenuto e ora si trasforma in un… gattino." Ron sentiva di aver fatto un ragionamento abbastanza buono, ma l'ultima parte suonava davvero molto strana detta ad alta voce.

"Va bene," Harry finalmente cominciò a pensare da auror, “quindi sei sicuro che lei mi abbia detto qualcosa. E se avesse solo chiesto aiuto o qualcosa del genere?"

"Credo che Ron stia prendendo in considerazione anche il modo in cui hai reagito al suo tocco." Hermione lanciò un'occhiata a Ron per conferma e lui annuì.

"Allora, se gli ha davvero lanciato un incantesimo, perché trasformarlo in un gattino?" domandò Draco. Poi, rivolgendosi a Harry chiese, "E perché non sei ancora un gattino? Se qualcuno s'è preso il disturbo di farlo, perché renderlo tanto breve?"

"Forse l'incantesimo non era così potente," ipotizzò Harry. "O forse era studiato per essere temporaneo."

"Per quanto sei stato peloso?" domandò Ron.

Harry e Draco si guardarono. Dato che Harry aveva dormito parte del tempo, rispose Draco. "Forse mezz'ora. Certamente non di più. Eravamo nell'ascensore quando è successo… abbiamo mancato il piano giusto. Dopo che siamo finalmente arrivati al livello tre, siamo venuti nel mio ufficio. Poco dopo ho mandato il messaggio a Hermione. Poi Potter ha fatto un sonnellino mentre aspettavamo."

"Quanto è durato il sonnellino?" chiese Ron.

"Non più di cinque minuti, credo."

Ron sembrava un pochino imbarazzato quando chiese, "Ed era sempre un gattino quando si è… addormentato sul tuo grembo?" Sia Harry che Draco si limitarono a fissarlo. "Stavo solo chiedendo."

Fissando Ron con fermezza, Harry dichiarò, "Ero un gattino quando mi sono addormentato."

"In effetti è tornato sé stesso pochi secondi prima che arrivaste," disse Draco.

Hermione si sporse in avanti sulla sedia. "Allora l'incantesimo, o quello che è, è finito mentre eri addormentato?" Harry annuì. "Hmm, interessante." Hermione ci pensò su per un momento. "Be', ci sono un paio di cose che dobbiamo considerare."

Harry sapeva, dal modo in cui lei lo stava guardando, che non avrebbe gradito quello che aveva da dire. Ron, vedendo la sua espressione impaurita, gli mise una mano sulla spalla in un gesto di supporto. Harry non si sentì rassicurato.

"Primo, devi pensare al lavoro. Probabilmente dovresti parlare con Robards per prenderti altro permesso.” Hermione aveva a malapena finito di parlare, quando Harry tentò di contraddirla.

"No! Tre giorni sono stati abbastanza… troppo. Non posso non lavorare." Harry si rivolse a Ron. "Lo sai che non mi riesce di stare inattivo. Ho bisogno di essere occupato."

Nonostante lo sguardo di simpatia da parte del suo amico, Harry non fu realmente sorpreso dalla successiva affermazione di Ron. "Lo so, Harry. Davvero. Ma se questa cosa del micetto succede di nuovo… mentre siamo in missione o qualcosa del genere?"

Draco davvero non capiva perché vedere Potter così agitato avesse un tale effetto su di lui, ma era così. Proprio come il tremore del gattino. Sperando di placare parte di quell'ansia, suggerì, "Forse potresti semplicemente chiedere di tornare solo per del lavoro leggero, per cominciare. Solo lavoro d'ufficio."

Dall'espressione offesa di Harry, gli altri capirono quanto positivamente era stata accolta la proposta di Draco. Ron intervenne subito. "Sempre meglio che stare a casa del tutto. E sarebbe solo finché non riusciamo a capire cosa sta succedendo."

"In realtà abbiamo la soluzione a questo problema abbastanza a portata di mano," disse Hermione. "Fra due auror, un indicibile e un obliatore, mettere le mani su un pensatoio dovrebbe essere facile."

Ron rimase un po' sorpreso dall'espressione men che entusiasta di Harry. Sebbene dare un ricordo per il pensatoio non fosse generalmente una cosa fatta alla leggera, non era in alcun modo sgradevole. E nemmeno era qualcosa che Harry non aveva mai fatto prima, per far progredire di un'indagine. In tono incoraggiante disse, "Dobbiamo farlo. Così sapremo per certo se la vecchia ti stava affatturando o ordinava solo il pranzo." Sollevato nel vedere Harry rivolgergli almeno un mezzo sorriso, Ron continuò. "Avevo pensato di suggerirlo al San Mungo, ma i guaritori hanno detto che non c'era nulla fuori dall'ordinario e che sembravi star bene, quindi…"

Finalmente Harry acconsentì. "Hai ragione. Dato che il mio ricordo della cosa è un po' nebuloso, non sarebbe male dargli un'occhiata in quel modo."

Draco, sempre uno slytherin osservante, guardò la tensione scivolare via quasi impercettibilmente da Ron e Hermione. Da quanto tempo camminavano sulle uova intorno a Potter? Sebbene la cosa del gattino e seguire questa possibile pista riguardo la sua causa fosse la loro prima preoccupazione, Draco sentiva che c'era qualcosa di forse maggiore importanza che era… non ignorata, ma di sicuro scansata. Sapeva che Ron avrebbe probabilmente cercato di ottenere il ricordo per il pensatoio e Hermione con tutta probabilità si sarebbe concentrata su una ricerca riguardo maledizioni di trasfigurazione animale. Questo lasciava a lui, a quanto pareva, il problema dello stato emotivo di Potter.

A quel pensiero, Draco si bloccò. Perché quella situazione doveva avere a che fare con lui? Lui e Potter non erano amici. Nonostante entrambi lavorassero al ministero e i loro percorsi si fossero incrociati occasionalmente durante qualche caso, non poteva nemmeno dire di considerare Potter un collega. Un conoscente? No, con la loro storia particolare si conoscevano meglio di così. Perché era di colpo così importante per lui definire la loro relazione? Guardando Potter in quel momento, l'incertezza nel suo portamento di solito sicuro, Draco sentì un trasporto che ricordava l’istinto di protezione suscitato dalla piccola palla di pelo che gli aveva tremato tra le braccia. Qualcuno doveva aiutare Potter. Per salvarlo dalle emozioni tossiche che gli stavano strangolando via la vita. Sì, Draco sapeva di essere di sicuro la persona meglio qualificata, in quella stanza, per aiutare Potter a controllare e conquistare quelle emozioni.

Detto questo, Draco poté ammettere, almeno a se stesso, che la sua natura slytherin non aveva mai dato molto spazio a quelli che potevano essere motivi altruistici. Sapeva che c'era una parte di sé che voleva essere presente quando Harry fosse diventato di nuovo un gattino. Essere colui che avrebbe abbracciato la piccola bestiola pelosa, che l'avrebbe tenuta al sicuro, che avrebbe ascoltato il suo blaterare da micio e ricevuto le sue attenzioni feline. E se quelle stesse opportunità si fossero presentate quando il gattino era un uomo? Un piccolo sorriso, poco meno di un sorrisino soddisfatto, rischiò di sfuggirgli. 

Incrociando lo sguardo di Potter mentre i Weasley procedevano a discutere i 'come' e i 'poi', Draco scoprì che non gli era possibile trattenere il sorriso e decise che non c'era nemmeno ragione di tentare. Gli occhi di Harry si spalancarono per un momento prima che sulla faccia gli scivolasse in risposta l'accenno di un sorriso. Draco decise di prenderlo come il primo successo nel tentativo di salvare Harry Potter da se stesso.

**Continua**


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Giusto per ricordarvelo:** il _corsivo_ da solo indica i pensieri di Harry. Il _corsivo_ fra "virgolette" sarà Harry che tenta di parlare (e noi lo capiremo dato che siamo persone brillanti, ma che a tutti gli altri suonerà, be', MIAO)
> 
> _In più, questo capitolo stabilirà con fermezza che Zacharias Smith è davvero un coglione._

Hermione l'avrebbe ucciso. Aveva perso Harry.

Avevano preparato un piano. Ron avrebbe accompagnato Harry nell'ufficio di Robards per discutere il suo ritorno a lavoro. Hermione sarebbe tornata al proprio dipartimento per prendere un pensatoio da usare. In effetti era stato Draco a suggerire di usare un pensatoio giù nel dipartimento dei Misteri. Il dipartimento auror era sempre pieno di gente, e là sarebbe stato più difficile usare un pensatoio senza attirare l'attenzione. Erano tutti d'accordo sull'importanza di tenere nascosto lo status felino di Harry. Dato che sembrava che Harry non potesse farsi un taglio di capelli senza che venisse trasformato in un evento dei media, avevano deciso che meno persone fossero state al corrente della situazione e meglio sarebbe stato.

Sebbene Harry fosse stato restio a informare Robards della natura del suo attuale problema, aveva ammesso che era inevitabile. Trasformarsi in un gattino cadeva proprio nella categoria delle cose che potevano avere un impatto sul suo rendimento lavorativo. Dato che non sapevano ancora se la trasformazione in gattino fosse un avvenimento una tantum, Robards doveva essere informato sulla situazione.

Ron si era accorto che Harry si era un po' irritato davanti alla loro insistenza sul fargli da scorta. La loro motivazione, naturalmente, era il non sapere se si sarebbe o meno trasformato di nuovo in felino. Nel caso in cui fosse successo, nessuno voleva che vagasse per il ministero. Persino Harry aveva ammesso di non voler restare da solo sotto forma di gattino. Ron, in quel momento, aveva notato come Harry avesse lanciato un'occhiata a Draco e fosse arrossito. Decidendo che quello fosse un mistero per un'altro giorno, Ron si era concentrato sul compito sottomano.

Robards li aveva fatti entrare nel proprio ufficio e, se si era stupito della presenza di Ron, non aveva detto nulla. Harry si era ovviamente sentito in imbarazzo mentre narrava al capo auror dell'incidente di poco prima. Robards si era ovviamente preoccupato, ma aveva approvato il loro piano di seguire la pista dell'anziana. Poi Harry aveva tentato di discutere il suo orario di lavoro. Robards era stato inflessibile sul fatto che, con la possibilità che Harry potesse diventare un gattino in qualsiasi momento, non poteva proprio permettergli di tornare al lavoro. Non finché la situazione non si fosse risolta.

Ron aveva osservato con preoccupazione l'agitazione crescente di Harry. Fino a quel momento, Harry era riuscito a controllarsi abbastanza da evitare di infuriarsi con i suoi superiori. Quando Harry cominciò a fare avanti e indietro per l'ufficio, cercando di convincere Robards, Ron vide con chiarezza i sintomi che annunciavano l'impennarsi della sua rabbia. Ron si era perfino trovato d'accordo con Robards su alcuni punti. Il capo auror aveva approvato il loro piano di limitare il numero di persone che sarebbero state al corrente della situazione. Era vero che sarebbe stato impossibile tenere segreta la situazione data la struttura del dipartimento auror. Agli auror non erano più assegnati cubicoli singoli. Ogni squadra aveva un'area per le scrivanie e aree in comune per le indagini in corso. Se Harry fosse diventato peloso, si poteva esser certi che, come minimo, gli altri membri della squadra sarebbero venuti a conoscenza del problema. 

Harry, però, non sembrava sentir ragione a riguardo. Inevitabilmente, esplose. Robards, non avendo mai assistito di persona a uno degli scoppi di rabbia di Harry, osservò sconvolto mentre uno dei suoi auror più rispettati perdeva completamente il controllo. Harry aveva afferrato lo schienale della sedia in maniera tale da far credere a Ron che avrebbe potuto davvero arrivare a lanciarla. Infine, com'era tipico delle tirate di Harry, cominciò a gridare e inveire, urlando accuse irrazionali.

Poi all'improvviso ci fu un lampo di luce. Gli altri due uomini videro gli occhi di Harry spalancarsi un attimo prima di scomparire… per essere sostituito da un micettino nero. L'animale li occhieggiò con evidente paura. Credendo di confortare l'amico, Ron si mosse per prenderlo. Chiaramente terrorizzato, la minuscola creatura emise una soffiata piccola ma di sfida e si ritrasse. Poi, roteando come il mago che in effetti era, il gattino si smaterializzò fuori dalla stanza.

Nel tentativo di prevenire il colpo apoplettico che Robards sembrava sul punto di avere, Ron assicurò il suo superiore di sapere con esattezza dove fosse andato Harry e si affrettò fuori dall'ufficio. Ovviamente non aveva una cazzo di idea di dove fosse finito Harry e stava correndo a cercare Hermione. Che l'avrebbe ucciso.

◊ ◊ ◊

“Leva il culo dalla mia scrivania, Smith."

Era stata una giornata molto interessante e non era ancora mezzogiorno. Draco aveva tentato di tornare a concentrarsi sul suo lavoro, ma non era riuscito a smettere di pensare a Harry. Al momento, Ron e Hermione stavano facendo la loro parte per risolvere il 'Problema Gattino'. Draco non sarebbe stato direttamente coinvolto nel processo, perciò aveva rivolto la propria attenzione alla decisione di aiutare a risolvere l'altro problema di Harry: controllare le sue emozioni.

Draco aveva i propri metodi per gestire lo stress emotivo ed era certo che i suoi amici e colleghi sarebbero rimasti molto sorpresi da alcuni di essi. Stava meditando su quale sarebbe stato il modo migliore per convincere Harry dei meriti del Tai Chi quando, dopo un brusco bussare alla porta, Zacharias Smith fece irruzione. Davvero, il tizio era l'epitome della maleducazione e non sapeva accettare un no come risposta.

"Devo mettertelo in grembo?" chiese Smith con una voce che doveva credere seducente.

Draco alzò gli occhi al cielo, irritato. Quante volte quel coglione aveva bisogno d'essere rifiutato prima di lasciar perdere? Forse era uno di quei patetici idioti che se la godevano a essere respinti. Be', non c'era niente da fare. Draco certamente non l'avrebbe incoraggiato. "Voglio che tu lo rimuova completamente dal mio ufficio. E che non ce lo riporti mai più." 

"Non penso che tu dica sul serio. Non dopo quel bacio–"

Draco stava lanciando a Smith la sua occhiataccia migliore, ma evidentemente la sua idiozia lo rendeva immune. "Quello è successo mesi fa e da allora non ho fatto altro che esprimere il mio disgusto per te. Per di più ero ubriaco. E ovviamente ti ho preso per qualcun altro."

"Chi?" si imbronciò Smith.

"Chiunque. Vattene. Adesso.”

Così stupidamente arrogante che nemmeno Draco che sfoderava la bacchetta avrebbe infranto la sua idiozia, Smith, con il culo **ancora** piantato sul bordo della scrivania, avanzò ancora di più nello spazio personale di Draco. "Stai solo giocando a fare il difficile. Lo sai che potremmo stare davvero bene insieme–"

Dato che niente altro pareva funzionare, il coglione ormai sembrava pensare che il modo migliore per finire nelle mutande di Draco fosse bombardarlo con le più insignificanti frasi da rimorchio mai create. "No, non lo so. Ma so che io, naturalmente, sarei fantastico. Tu, se le voci sono credibili, saresti a malapena adeguato. Ora vedi di–"

“MMRAWWR!”

◊ ◊ ◊

Un momento prima Harry era nell'ufficio di Robards a tentare di convincere il capo auror di quanto volesse, **avesse bisogno** , di tornare al lavoro. L'uomo si stava comportando in modo irragionevole e Harry era convinto che Robards stesse usando la situazione come un'opportunità per liberarsi di lui. Poi… il flash di luce e la sensazione di costrizione.

 _"Non di nuovo!"_ Harry guardò in alto e vide il suo capo e il suo miglior amico che lo fissavano increduli. Immaginò che una cosa fosse sapere della possibilità, ma fosse tutt'altra vederlo accadere realmente. Quello era tutte le munizioni di cui Robards aveva bisogno. _Così va male. Molto male!_ Poi Harry notò Ron che si muoveva verso di lui e si sentì ancora più spaventato.

 _"Lasciami stare!"_ soffiò Harry. _"Non voglio te!"_ A Harry fu subito chiaro cosa volesse esattamente. Nemmeno chiedendosi se fosse in grado di farlo sotto forma di micino, decise la destinazione, roteò e si smaterializzò.

L'ufficio di Draco sembrava molto diverso visto dal pavimento. Si accorse subito di essere dietro la scrivania, vicino la sedia di Draco. Poteva vederlo e, oh sì, c'era quell'odore di cui aveva bisogno –cos'era quello? C'era qualcun altro, lì. Che diceva a Draco che avrebbero potuto… stare bene insieme?! Harry sentì il suo pelo rizzarsi, e con la sua voce più fiera urlò, _"MIO!"_

◊ ◊ ◊

Trasalendo per quel grido angosciato, Draco guardò in basso e vide un micino molto arrabbiato. "Pot-" si interruppe appena in tempo dal pronunciare ad alta voce il nome di Harry per la sorpresa. Con un sorriso che partiva dal cuore e raggiungeva le labbra, si piegò per prendere in braccio la piccola palla di pelo. "Dove sei stato? Sicuramente a fare un pisolino da qualche parte, senza dubbio." A Draco non interessava cosa Smith credesse, ma sentiva di dover fare un qualche tentativo per spiegare l'improvvisa comparsa di un gattino nel suo ufficio. 

"Cos'è quello?" chiese Smith, osservando un minuscolo micetto nero, che miagolava forte, accocolarsi fra le braccia di Draco.

"Un gattino." Idiota. Draco si strinse Harry contro, lisciando la pelliccia arruffata nel tentativo di calmare l'animaletto sconvolto.

 _"Che ci fa qui questo coglione? Mandalo via, Draco!"_ Harry non era felice d'aver trovato Zacharias Smith appollaiato sul bordo della scrivania di Draco. Quando Draco gli sussurrò "shhh" nella pelliccia, Harry sentì le fusa crescere dentro di lui. Poi il coglione aprì la bocca e rovinò tutto.

"Non puoi tenere un gatto qui."

"Certo che posso. È il mio… famiglio." Draco era lieto che Harry sembrasse calmarsi un po', ma notò che il gattino stava osservando Smith con attenzione.

"E lo chiami 'Pot'?" lo canzonò Smith.

"Pfft. No. Non lo chiamo 'Pot'. Perché dovrei chiamarlo così?" Draco sapeva di stare prendendo tempo, cercando di trovare un nome. Tutto quello che gli veniva in mente era 'Harry' e sapeva che non avrebbe funzionato.

"Be', non so," disse Smith, ovviamente non riconoscendo una domanda retorica. "Forse perché è nero, come un calderone?"

Draco decise di non far notare che, secondo quel ragionamento, avrebbe dovuto chiamare il gattino 'Calderone' e si portò Harry ancor più vicino, giocando com le sue zampette morbide. "Hai solo sentito male." Girando il gattino verso Smith disse, "Non l'ho chiamato 'Pot'. L'ho chiamato 'Pof'. Sta per 'Paws of Fury', 'Zampe di Furia'." Draco mosse una delle zampette come per dare un'artigliata verso Smith e aggiunse, "Attenzione."

Smith sbatté gli occhi come uno stupido. Ovviamente non aveva mai visto un film di Bruce Lee. Draco aveva sperato che l'arrivo del gattino l'avrebbe aiutato a spostare il dannato culo di Smith dalla scrivania e fuori dal suo ufficio, ma non stava funzionando. Osservò come un'espressione determinata sembrò farsi strada sulla faccia dell'altro.

Credendo di meritarsi parte dell'affetto che Draco stava riversando con tanta generosità su quello stupido gatto, Smith decise di fare la sua mossa. Sollevò la mano, determinato a passare le dita fra quei capelli biondi. Pessima decisione.

Harry era felice di notare che Draco trattava Smith con il famigerato sdegno dei Malfoy. Non che Smith sembrasse rendersi conto del rifiuto. _Idiota. Coglione._ Dimentichiamoci di lui. Draco stava giocando con le sue zampe. A Harry faceva venire voglia di esultare, quindi il suono venne fuori a metà tra un ronfare di fusa e un miao eccitato. Draco gli sorrise e lo baciò sul naso.

 _Hmmmm._ La felicità lo avvolse. Pensò –cosa? Cosa stava combinando quel coglione?! _"Stai lontano da lui!!! Coglione!!!"_ Il soffiare arrabbiato di Harry annegò nell'urlo di dolore di Smith.

"Mi ha graffiato!!!" Finalmente il culo di Smith non era più sulla scrivania e si stava allontanando di diversi passi.

Draco sorrise con superiorità. "Ti avevo avvertito. Zampe di Furia."

Smith si catapultò fuori dall'ufficio, a malapena notato da Draco o Harry. Draco sollevò il micio, tenendoselo davanti alla faccia. "Allora. Di nuovo un gattino, hm?" Draco, replicando incosciamente i movimenti del micino, strusciò la faccia contro quella di Harry. "Be', non so come tu sia finito qui, ma ne sono felice. Mi hai salvato dalle avances non desiderate di quell'idiota di Smith."

Draco guardò a fondo in quegli occhi verde brillante davanti a lui e rise quando le soffici zampette gli diedero dei colpetti sul viso. "E… mi sei mancato." Fusa rumorose rombarono contro la sua guancia quando si portò Harry più vicino.

_Hmmmm. Mi sei macato anche tu, Draco. Mi terrai al sicuro e felice. Io lo so. Hmm…_

Con riluttanza, Draco allungò una mano verso piuma e pergamena. "Immagino che dovremmo far sapere al team Weasley che sei qui con me. Ancora non ho idea di come ci sei riuscito.”

Quello non era ciò che il micio voleva sentire. _"Dobbiamo proprio? Voglio stare qui con te."_

"Che è successo alle fusa felici? Lo sai che dobbiamo far sapere a Ron e Hermione dove sei. Probabilmente sono disperati." Grattando Harry dietro le orecchie, Draco ottenne il ritorno delle fusa, come aveva sperato. "Ti lascerò persino giocare con la piuma mentre scrivo il messaggio."

_Oh. Be'… allora va bene._

**Continua**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chiedo scusa per la lunga attesa, ho avuto un po' di contrattempi.
> 
> Come sempre, se trovate qualche svista, fatemi un fischio.
> 
> Il prossimo capitolo arriverà questo fine settimana.


	5. Chapter 5

Bolle iridescenti fluttuavano con delicatezza nell'aria… per poi esplodere per il colpo di una zampetta pelosa. Draco ridacchiava mentre guardava Harry caracollare sulla scrivania, inseguendo, colpendo e saltando sulle bolle. Il gattino nero aveva addirittura permesso a Draco di metterlo giù, per poter inseguire quelle sfere elusive.

"Non sapevo che potessi divertirti con così poco, Harry."

_Non posso parlare. Sto acchiappando bolle._

Le bolle si dispersero di colpo quando la porta dell'ufficio di Draco si spalancò. _"No! Riportale qui!"_ Il gattino girò in tondo, affranto, cercando di prendere le bolle mentre fluttuavano via sulla corrente d'aria creata dall'apertura della porta. Quando l'ultima scivolò fuori portata, i tristi occhi verdi si spostarono su Draco e il gattino si sedette, sconsolato, sulla scrivania.

"Non mettere il broncio, Harry. Hermione non aveva intenzione di rovinarti il divertimento," lo riprese Draco in tono scherzoso.

Hermione era ancora impietrita sulla soglia, e fissava sbigottita il micettino nero. Dietro di lei, Ron le diede una pacca gentile sulla spalla per scuoterla da quello stupore. Entrando nella piccola stanza, Hermione si avvicinò lentamente alla scrivania. "Harry?"

Il gattino volse brevemente lo sguardo su di lei, appiattì le orecchie contro la testa e si girò dall'altra parte. _"Guastafeste."_

Ignorando il suo linguaggio corporeo felino, Hermione si mosse per prendere il gattino in braccio. _"Hey! Mettimi giù! Aiuto, Draco!!!"_ Harry inarcò e contorse il suo corpicino finché riuscì a liberarsi a forza dall'abbraccio di Hermione e a saltare di nuovo sulla scrivania. Tornò in fretta da Draco, urlando la sua richiesta. _"Draco! Prendimi in braccio! Non voglio essere analizzato!"_

Draco prese Harry tra le braccia, carezzando la pelliccia scura per calmare il gattino infelice. "Shh, Harry. Lo sai, non ti stai comportando molto bene. Dopotutto Hermione è qui solo per aiutarti."

Stupefatta, Hermione rimase a osservare mentre Draco teneva con gentilezza il gattino tra le braccia, sussurrando parole tranquillizzanti contro la testa pelosa. Harry, che non miagolava più per lo stress, iniziò a fare le fusa a tutto volume, mentre strusciava il muso contro il collo e il viso dell'altro. Dopo un po', Hermione cominciò a chiedersi se quei due ricordassero che c'era qualcun altro nella stanza insieme a loro. Spostando il suo sguardo speculativo dai due, incrociò quello di Ron. Come spesso fanno le coppie, il signore e la signora Weasley si scambiarono un'occhiata carica di parole non dette.

Ron si mosse verso la sedia di fronte a Draco e con un gesto invitò Hermione ad accomodarsi. Poi trasfigurò il cestino della spazzatura in una sedia e prese posto accanto a lei. Si erano sentiti sollevati, anche se un po' stupiti, quando avevano ricevuto il messaggio che Harry era con Draco. Guardandoli in quel momento, Ron si chiese se Harry (l'uomo) potesse essere felice insieme a Draco quanto palesemente lo era il gattino. Continuarono a osservare in silenzio per alcuni minuti mentre Harry e Draco si coccolavano, chiaramente contenti.

Finalmente Ron ruppe il silenzio. "Come l'hai trovato?"

Draco alzò lo sguardo dal gattino. "In realtà non l'ho fatto. Tutto a un tratto era semplicemente qui, nel mio ufficio. Credevo fosse con te." 

”Quindi si è materializzato direttamente da te?" chiese Hermione.

"È questo che ha fatto?" Draco aveva un'aria sorpresa. Girandosi verso Harry disse, "Sei davvero straordinario, Harry."

 _Grazie Draco. Hmmm…_ Il gattino fuseggiò più forte e spinse la testa contro il mento di Draco.

"Allora," cominciò Ron, "sappiamo che stavolta è rimasto un micio più a lungo della prima volta. È quasi un'ora che si è trasformato nell'ufficio di Robards." Girandosi verso Hermione chiese, "Credi che significhi qualcosa?"

"Penso sia troppo presto per dirlo. È solo la seconda volta che si è trasformato, e non per molto più tempo." Hermione era pensosa. "L'altra volta è tornato normale quando si è addormentato."

Tutti si girarono a guardare il gattino, che parve rendersi conto di essere di colpo sotto osservazione. _"Non assonnato, mi spiace. Affamato, però."_

"Credo che si dimentichi che non possiamo capire i suoi miagolii," disse Draco. "Allora, ora qual'è il piano?"

"Be', suppongo dovremo rimandare il progetto di usare il pensatoio," rispose Hermione. "Non abbiamo modo di sapere quando tornerà a essere Harry."

La fronte di Draco si aggrottò leggermente. "È ancora Harry. Voglio dire… è ovviamente anche un gattino, e governato dai suoi istinti." Con una risata leggera aggiunse, "A meno che non si faccia spesso distrarre da piume e bolle di sapone. E posso dire in tutta onestà che non mi ha mai dimostrato tutto questo affetto prima d'ora."

Imbarazzato, Harry nascose il muso peloso contro il collo di Draco. _Oh Merlino, ha ragione. Che imbara -ooh, questo profumo. Possiamo prendere qualcosa da mangiare, ora?_

"Già, chissà come mai?" Ron si raddrizzò sulla sedia per porre la domanda. "Hermione e io siamo i suoi migliori amici da anni. Eppure, quando abbiamo tentato di prenderlo in braccio era tutto un soffiare e agitarsi. Non credevo che voi due foste particolarmente vicini."

_Soffiare? Non è vero._

"Non lo siamo." Draco guardò la coppia e scrollò le spalle. "Non ne ho idea. Hermione?"

"Non lo so. Forse perché la prima volta che si è trasformato era con te. Cosa stavate facendo in quel momento? Stavate solo parlando?"

"Litigando, in realtà. Era nell'ascensore quando sono salito anche io e sembrava già arrabbiato per qualcosa. Penso… era come se fossi solo capitato lì al momento sbagliato e sia stato coinvolto in quel suo… attacco."

Il gattino si era fatto perfettamente immobile contro il petto di Draco e sembrava ascoltare la conversazione con attenzione. Draco carezzò la sua pelliccia morbida in modo rassicurante e Harry miagolò piano. _"Mi spiace tanto, Draco."_

Ron e Hermione si scambiarono un'occhiata prima che Ron dicesse, "Era arrabbiato anche quando si è trasformato nell'ufficio di Robards. Veramente su di giri. Poi… lampo di luce, puf: gattino."

Gli occhi di Draco si strinsero. Quello dava credito alla sua teoria che lo stato emotivo di Harry fosse un problema da affrontare in modo più deciso. Ma cosa c'entrava in tutto quello la trasformazione in micio? "Perciò è un gattino solo da oggi. Da quanto ha questo problema di rabbia?" 

"Be', tanto per cominciare, non è solo la rabbia. Ultimamente è stato davvero… depresso." Guardando il gattino con occhi tristi, Hermione sottovoce disse, "Non riesco a ricordare quand'è stata l'ultima volta che l'ho sentito ridere."

Ron allungò una mano e prese quella di Hermione prima di rispondere alla domanda di Draco. "È davvero difficile dire quando è cominciato. Non è mica successo di colpo." Parve riflettere per un momento. "Ci ho pensato parecchio, ultimamente. Specialmente da quando è sembrato peggiorare di brutto, sapete? Credo possa essere cominciato, poco alla volta, persino alcuni anni fa."

Il gruppo era silenzioso, tutti che riflettevano e assimilavano quelle informazioni. Harry, solitamente felice nella sua forma felina, sentì la tristezza della sua esistenza umana iniziare a infiltrarsi e inacidire la sua contentezza. Se fosse stato umano, avrebbe forse potuto trattenere il grido di disperazione che gli salì in gola. Il gattino non ne fu in grado.

Draco si strinse al gattino mentre l'animaletto gridava in modo straziante. Accarezzando quel corpo tremante, sussurrando parole tranquillizzanti contro il pelo scuro, Draco offrì a Harry tutto il conforto di cui era capace. Se fossero stati da soli, pensò che sarebbe stato molto tentato di dire a Harry che ci sarebbe sempre stato per abbracciarlo e confortarlo… che fosse un micino o un uomo.

Hermione osservò, con il cuore le si stringeva per il suo amico, mentre il gattino si calmava ancora una volta in risposta ai tentativi di Draco di consolarlo. La profondità del dolore emotivo di Harry l'avvolse. Come avevano potuto non vedere quanto era diventato disperato? Avevano provato a motivare i cambiamenti del suo carattere. Lo stress da lavoro, il fallimento nello sviluppare tutte le sue relazioni romantiche. Le loro vite erano diventate tanto impegnate a causa delle loro carriere e della famiglia. Avrebbero dovuto insistere con più forza invece di permettergli di scoraggiarli di tentare d'aiutarlo.

Rafforzando la sua risolutezza, Hermione prese la situazione in mano. "Bene, non c'è molto che possiamo fare finché Harry non torna umano. Naturalmente uno di noi dovrà stare con lui." Lanciando un'occhiata veloce a Ron aggiunse, "Temo di avere alcune cose da fare che il mio supervisore non mi permetterà di rinviare ancora a lungo."

"Be', io starei anche con lui, ma l'ultima volta non ha funzionato granché bene," disse Ron.

I due Gryffindor, tremendamente carenti di qualsiasi cosa potesse remotamente somigliare all'astuzia, si girarono a guardare Draco. Controllandosi tanto da non alzare gli occhi al cielo, Draco disse, "Mi prenderò io cura di lui. Mi stavo comunque solo mettendo in pari con le scartoffie, e qui ci sono altri obliatori che possono occuparsi di eventuali nuovi casi. Ma dobbiamo restare qui?"

"No, ci ho pensato," rispose Hermione. "La mia pausa pranzo è passata, perciò ho il tempo di accompagnarti a casa di Harry. È sotto fidelius, ma non credo gli dispiacerebbe se mi fidassi di te. Voi due potreste passare là il pomeriggio. Probabilmente dovremo aspettare che sia tornato normale prima di decidere cosa fare."

"Ho alcune idee a riguardo, ma ne possiamo parlare più avanti." Ron abbassò un po' la testa e disse, "Anch'io ho saltato il pranzo."

 _"Cibo!"_ Il gattino diede un miagolio sonoro, in evidente accordo.

"Non ti preoccupare," gli disse Draco con un sorriso. "Scommetto che riusciremo a trovare qualcosa da mangiare per te."

Tornando a fare le fusa, Harry si accoccolò contro la sua persona preferita. Non era completamente contento di tornare a casa. Dopotutto aveva appena trascorso tre giorni rintanato in quella cupa casa deprimente. Ma Draco sarebbe stato con lui, perciò sarebbe stato di sicuro meglio. Quindi cibo, ancora coccole e magari delle bolle da inseguire. E Draco. _Hmmmmm…_

**Continua**


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finalmente mi sono ricordata che dovevo postare! No, ok, ho avuto dei grossissimi problemi con il mio portatile, del genere che mi hanno costretta a salvare da NA i capitoli quattro e cinque perché ho dovuto resettare (di nuovo) il disco rigido. Accettate un consiglio: salvate i dati del vostro computer almeno una volta al mese. Io non ho perso molti file, ma è uno stress evitabile. A meno che la sfiga non cammini con voi e vi capiti due volte nel giro di un mese e mezzo… come a me, sì.
> 
> Bando alle ciance: le spiegazioni agli asterischi (*) sono in fondo al capitolo. E passate su [AO3](https://archiveofourown.org/works/595158/chapters/1072171) e lasciate un kudos a santa Veritas.
> 
> Buona lettura.

Il tuono avrebbe nascosto il suono della materializzazione, se ci fosse stato qualcuno nei paraggi per sentirla. La pioggia battente li dissimulò tanto quanto un incantesimo. Hermione gesticolò in direzione di una casa dall'altro lato della piazza in cui si trovavano al momento.

"È questa. Il numero dodici." Hermione si incamminò verso la casa.

"È qui che vive Harry?"

Qualcosa nella voce di Draco fece girare Hermione verso di lui. Stava fissando la casa con trepidazione. "Sì. Qualcosa non va?"

Riscuotendosi un po', le si avvicinò. "Niente, davvero. Sulle pareti ci sono ancora le teste degli elfi domestici?"

Fu il turno di Hermione di fermarsi. "Sei già stato qui?" E mentre lo chiedeva, si ricordò della sua parentela con i Black.

"Una volta. Avevo cinque anni, appena dopo la morte della prozia Walburga." La voce era sommessa, ma Hermione colse la punta di disgusto che la colorava. "Quelle teste d'elfo mi hanno fatto venire gli incubi per settimane."

Una testolina pelosa spuntò da sotto il mantello di Draco, _"Draco?"_

"Torna sotto il mantello, Harry. Ti bagnerai il pelo."

"Dobbiamo tutti toglierci da questa pioggia. Entriamo." Hermione aprì la porta ed entrarono nell'ingresso.

Draco fu lieto di vedere che Harry aveva apportato dei cambiamenti a quel posto. "Niente teste d'elfo domestico. È un enorme miglioramento."

"Quelle sono state le prime a sparire quando Harry si è trasferito qui." Hermione scrollò il mantello e lo appese. Si stupì nel notare che Draco si stava ancora guardando intorno.

Sebbene Draco fosse stato in quella casa solo una volta, quando era piccolo, l'energia malevola della casa aveva lasciato in lui un ricordo indelebile. Persino i suoi genitori avevano evitato di andarci. Sua madre non era stata particolarmente vicina a sua zia. Suo padre, sebbene riconoscesse lo status di impeccabili sanguepuro della famiglia, una volta aveva commentato che la casa era una monumentale esibizione di cattivo gusto. Draco aveva la sensazione che Lucius avesse un'opinione simile sulla stessa Walburga, sebbene non gliel'avesse mai sentito dire. Be', dopotutto la vecchia era pazza. Bastava che uno guardasse il suo ritratto per rendersene conto. Eccetto che…

"Dov'è il ritratto di Walburga?" chiese Draco. "Era per quello che eravamo venuti qui, quel giorno: per vedere l'affissione del ritratto dopo la sua morte."

"Harry si è liberato anche di quello, anche se c'è voluto più tempo. Evidentemente era qualcosa di diverso dal solito incantesimo incollante. Su, dammi il mantello."

Harry aveva capito immediatamente quando erano entrati nella casa. La sensazione di tetra malinconia lo assalì subito, ma era senza dubbio più forte del solito. Si strinse ancora di più a Draco, e sarebbe volentieri rimasto nascosto sotto il suo mantello caldo. Quando Draco se lo slacciò e se lo tolse, Harry venne assalito da una soffocante sensazione di malvagità pura. Sentì il pelo sulla schiena sollevarsi istintivamente e lanciò un grido d'allarme.

 _"No! È sbagliato! Qui c'è qualcosa di cattivo! Dobbiamo uscire!"_ Harry era combattuto. Era terrorizzato e voleva stare al sicuro tra le braccia di Draco, ma Draco non si muoveva. Non capiva. Harry gliel'avrebbe dimostrato.

"Cosa c'è che non va?" gridò Hermione al di sopra delle urla del gattino.

"Non lo so!" Draco stava cercando di mantenere la presa su Harry, ma l'animaletto stava lottando per liberarsi, totalmente l'opposto del suo solito comportamento da micino e totalmente diverso da come si era comportato fino a pochi secondi prima di entrare in casa. Harry si dimenò fino a liberarsi e saltò sul pavimento. Corse immediatamente alla porta e cominciò a grattarla, sempre urlando freneticamente. Finalmente Draco comprese e corse dal gattino, rivolgendosi a Hermione. "Il suo istinto sta reagendo a qualcosa che si trova qui. Dobbiamo andarcene, subito! Incontriamoci al mio appartamento."

Prendendo Harry tra le braccia, Draco spalancò la porta, corse fuori sotto la pioggia, e si smaterializzò. Il senso di sollievo di Harry fu immediato. Sebbene fosse ancora spaventato da quello che aveva provato, il male era sparito, lasciato indietro a Grimmauld Place. Tremava ancora, il suo corpicino che combatteva contro l'adrenalina che l'aveva inondato poco prima. E al momento era bagnato, e aveva freddo. Draco si teneva il gattino stretto contro il petto mentre si inoltravano in una parte di Londra che Harry non riconobbe.

Draco camminò spedito dal vicolo verso il suo palazzo. Dato che era un quartiere babbano, non si arrischiò a tirar fuori la bacchetta per lanciare un incantesimo che li proteggesse dalla pioggia. Non dovevano fare molta strada, ma la pioggia fitta li avrebbe inzuppati completamente nel tempo che ci avrebbero messo ad arrivare a destinazione. Mentre camminava, Draco chiacchierò del più e del meno per calmare sia sé stesso che il gattino che gli tremava tra le braccia.

"Non è distante, Harry. Immagino sarai sorpreso di sapere che abito in una zona babbana. Sono spesso al manor nei fine settimana, ma vivere qui ha i suoi vantaggi. Eccoci qua." Il palazzo in cui Draco lo condusse dall'esterno sembrava un qualche tipo di capannone.

L'interno dell'edificio era chiaramente stato ristrutturato. Si trovarono davanti una giovane babbana che si stava accingendo ad andarsene mentre loro entravano. Draco la salutò per nome.

"Pessima giornata per farsi trovare senza ombrello," disse lei, avvicinandosi a dove stavano aspettando l'ascensore. Quando vide Harry, fece un sorriso brillante e allungò una mano per grattarlo dietro le orecchie. "Chi è il tuo amico?"

Draco esitò giusto un attimo prima di dire, "Solo un randagio che ho trovato."

 _"Un randagio?"_ Harry si sentì un po' offeso, anche se si rese conto che Draco probabilmente stava solo scherzando.

"È adorabile. Lo terrai?"

"Non lo so," disse Draco mentre grattava Harry sotto il mento. "Forse… se me lo permetterà."

_Hmmmmm… per favore, tienimi. Con te sono al sicuro._

Quando le porte dell'ascensore si aprirono, Draco salutò la donna. All'ultimo piano raggiunsero l'appartamento di Draco. Avendo le mani impegnate da un gattino fradicio, sussurrò una parola alla porta per aprirla. Entrato in quella grande stanza ariosa, mise giù Harry su un tavolino da caffè per poi continuare verso un'area parzialmente separata dal resto del loft da pannelli istoriati di vetro colorato.

Harry si guardò in giro in quello spazio luminoso. I muri con i mattoni a vista, coperti qui e là da arazzi, rendevano il loft caldo e accogliente. Rabbrividì comunque un po’: la sua pelliccia bagnata lo manteneva freddo nonostante il calore della stanza. Fortunatamente, in quel momento Draco tornò con un asciugamano spesso e morbido. Raccolse Harry, ce lo mise dentro, e iniziò ad asciugargli il pelo bagnato. Avvolto nel soffice asciugamano caldo, sotto le cure di Draco, il gattino iniziò a fare le fusa a tutto volume.

"Ecco fatto. Molto meglio di un incantesimo asciugante, hm?" Draco mise Harry sul divano, ancora dentro le pieghe dell'asciugamano. "Mi metto addosso dei vestiti asciutti e poi vediamo di magiare qualcosa."

Harry si stava giusto rintanando più a fondo nell'asciugamano quando gli parve di sentire un picchiettio familiare. La testolina pelosa fece capolino, le orecchie che ruotavano per intercettare il suono. Sì, era il picchiettare di un gufo. Harry sgusciò fuori dal suo bozzolo e tentò di sbirciare oltre lo schienale del divano. Troppo piccolo. Raccogliendo i suoi convenienti muscoli felini, saltò sul bracciolo del divano. Ok, forse ci fu anche dell'arrampicarsi oltre al saltare; le sue dimensioni erano davvero inconvenienti. Una volta in cima al divano poté vedere il gufo alla finestra e rimase ipnotizzato dall'uccello.

Draco ritornò dall'area nascosta dai pannelli di vetro con indosso degli abiti dall’aspetto morbido e confortevole. Sebbene Harry si rendesse conto di provare un po' di interesse per il fatto che non aveva mai visto Draco vestito in modo tanto informale, be'… dopotutto c'era un gufo da osservare.

"Mi era sembrato di sentire bussare un gufo." Draco aprì la finestra e procedette a recuperare il messaggio allegato. Dopo aver mandato via il gufo, si girò verso Harry per brontolare. "È un messaggio di Hermione, che evidentemente ha dimenticato che vivo in un quartiere babbano e che entrambi abbiamo il cellulare e perciò avrebbe potuto chiamarmi."

Harry lo osservò mentre leggeva il messaggio. Fu felice di notare che Draco si stava dirigendo verso il divano. _"Ora sono pronto per il cibo. O le coccole."_ Sovrappensiero, Draco allungò la mano per accarezzare il micino mentre leggeva il biglietto.

"Allora, è tornata al ministero per dire a Ron quel che è successo. Passeranno stasera." Draco lasciò cadere la pergamena sul basso tavolo che si trovava di fronte al divano. "Suggerisce anche che potrebbe interessarti del tonno." Girandosi verso Harry con una leggera smorfia chiese, "Ma perché dà per scontato che io abbia dl tonno in scatola nella mia dispensa?"

Harry scoprì di non poter scrollare le sue spalle da micio. Però riuscì a sbattere le palpebre dei suoi grandi occhi verdi e a inclinare un po' la testa di lato.

"Se prometti di non dirlo a Hermione… me lo prometti?" Draco decise di prendere per un sì il miagolio entusiasta che ricevette. "Bene. Allora direi di ordinare a portar via… in stile mago. Mimsey!"

Un'elfa domestica apparve all'istante, spaventando il gattino. Harry ritrovò il proprio equilibrio in fretta e focalizzò la sua attenzione sulle orecchie della creatura. Gli piaceva il modo in cui sembravano guizzare. Anche le sue orecchie potevano farlo.

"Padron Draco chiama Mimsey dal Manor. Come può servire Mimsey?" L'elfa era una dei più anziani al servizio della famiglia Malfoy e tendeva a essere molto formale. Allo stesso tempo, però, era una dei pochi che non sembravano sconcertati dalla dimora babbana di Draco.

"Temo di aver saltato il pasto di metà giornata. Andrà benissimo qualunque cosa sia stata servita oggi al manor. In più, il mio amico avrà bisogno di qualcosa che aggradi ai suoi gusti felini, ma di cui il mago che è non si penta a posteriori."

L'elfa domestica, con una discreta ma curiosa occhiata al gattino, fece un profondo inchino e si smaterializzò. Dopo pochi minuti riapparve con un vassoio e Harry iniziò a miagolare forte in apprezzamento dei profumini che gli arrivavano. Draco lo sollevò e lo piazzò direttamente sul tavolo da pranzo. Mimsey gli mise di fronte un piatto con del pesce finemente tritato.

"Salmone? Sembra appetitoso, Harry. Ben fatto, Mimsey. Sembra piacergli," disse Draco. Divertito, guardò il gattino attaccare il pasto facendo le fusa.

◊ ◊ ◊

Dopo aver mangiato a sazietà, i due tornarono nella zona con il divano confortevole. "Ora cosa facciamo, Harry? Abbiamo mangiato, siamo asciutti e al caldo." Lasciato Harry sul divano, Draco si avvicinò a un ampio mobile di legno scuro che aprì per rivelare un enorme televisore. "Direi di vederci un film, che ne dici?"

 _"Okay. Basta che ci siano anche le coccole."_ Il gattino cominciò a fare avanti e indietro lungo i cuscini del divano, impaziente che Draco ritornasse.

"Spero che tu non mi stia dicendo che preferisci le commedie romantiche. Avevo qualcos'altro in mente." Draco frugò in una pila di dvd su uno degli scaffali dell'ampia zona tv. Dopo averne scelto uno e averlo caricato nel lettore, tornò indietro per raggiungere Harry sul divano. Il gattino si piazzò subito sul grembo di Draco e il mago iniziò a passare le dita nel pelo soffice.

Quando il dvd partì, Draco, con evidente entusiasmo, spiegò quello che stavano per vedere. "È proprio come te, Harry. 'Fist of Fury'*, eccetto che per te naturalmente è 'Paws of Fury'. Questo dvd è un'edizione speciale che è uscita poco dopo il mio ritorno in Inghilterra. Il film è vecchio, ma è un classico. Vedi quel tizio? È Bruce Lee. L'hai mai sentito nominare?"

Harry faceva le fusa tutto contento mentre ascoltava Draco spiegare che quel film era il sequel di un altro che era intitolato 'Fists of Fury' o 'The Big Boss'**. Effettivamente aveva già sentito nominare Bruce Lee, ma non aveva mai visto uno di quei film di arti marziali di cui Draco stava parlando. A Harry non importava assolutamente che genere di film stessero guardando. Era al settimo cielo solo per il fatto di essere accoccolato insieme alla sua persona preferita. E Draco gli stava parlando come non avevano mai fatto. Era come se fossero amici e Draco stesse condividendo qualcosa, una parte di sé, con Harry.

"Ne ho mandato una copia a mio cugino Etienne. Dopotutto è colpa sua, questo mio interesse per le arti marziali. Lui ti piacerebbe, Harry. È al quinto anno a Beauxbatons. Tu pensi che io sia stato viziato? I suoi genitori cedono a ogni suo capriccio, inclusi quelli che i miei genitori considererebbero un malsano interesse per la roba babbana. Quando sono andato a trovarli, giusto prima che lui andasse a Beauxbatons, aveva di deciso che sarebbe stato il prossimo 'Tutto Muscoli da Bruxelles'***. Mi sono divertito non poco nel ricordargli di frequente che lui nemmeno era di Bruxelles."

Draco continuò il suo commento intermittente mentre guardavano il film. Harry dovette ammettere che le scene di combattimento erano eccitanti. Fece le fusa tutto contento guardandosi il film e, ancora una volta, rifletté su quelle strane circostanze. Era un micetto, era accoccolato su Draco Malfoy in un loft babbano a guardare un film di arti marziali davanti al televisore molto grande e molto babbano di Draco. Eppure… non avrebbe potuto essere più contento.

E quello era il problema. Quella fantastica sensazione di contentezza, la sua pancia piena, il calore rassicurante e l'odore del suo Draco si combinarono per renderlo un gattino davvero assonnato. Voleva combattere la voglia di dormire, ma la sonnolenza stava erodendo con costanza il suo bisogno di stare sveglio. Harry sapeva che c'era una buona possibilità che insieme al sonno sarebbe arrivato anche il ritorno alla sua forma umana. Sapeva che avrebbe dovuto desiderarlo, ma… e se Draco non avesse parlato con l'uomo come parlava con il micio? Voleva che Draco continuasse ad abbracciarlo, a chiacchierare con lui, a prendersi cura di lui. E se tutto quello fosse stato solo per il gattino Harry?

Nonostante le sue preoccupazioni, Harry non riusciva a evitare di chiudere gli occhi. E quando alla fine si sentì scivolare nel sonno, gli parve di sentire Draco sussurrare, "Dormi, Harry. Hai avuto una giornata… molto insolita. Non ti preoccupare. Sarò qui quando ti sveglierai. Sempre."

**Continua**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * lett. ‘Pugno di Furia’. Negli Stati Uniti ‘Fist of Fury’ o ‘The Chinese Connection’. In Italia 'Dalla Cina con Furore' (1972).  
> ** lett. 'Pugni di Furia’. Negli Stati Uniti ‘Fists of Fury’ o ‘The Big Boss’. In Italia 'Il furore della Cina colpisce ancora' (1971). Tra questo film e quello precedente della nota qui sopra è stato fatto un gran casino con i titoli. Se siete curiose, nella pagina inglese di Wikipedia spiegano cos’è successo, ma vi assicuro che è un inutile mal di testa.  
> *** Jean-Claude Van Damme, attore belga.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La situazione inizia a scaldarsi! Letteralmente!!!

Draco pensò di togliere l’audio al film, ma decise invece di spegnere tutto. Dopotutto, preferiva di gran lunga limitarsi a guardare Harry. Anche se sotto forma di micino nero, Harry Potter riusciva ad affascinarlo. Passò lentamente le dita in mezzo al morbido pelo nero e sorrise quando il gattino fece un lieve sospiro. Sì, una giornata piuttosto insolita.

Quella mattina si era vestito ed era andato al lavoro come ogni altro venerdì. Si era chiesto, in quel momento, se avrebbe anche solo visto Potter quel giorno. Se lo chiedeva spesso, nonostante fosse rassegnato al fatto che non avrebbero mai superato la distanza che li separava.

Harry aveva appoggiato Hermione nella sua missione per 'salvare' Draco quattro anni prima. Aveva usato un bel po' della sua influenza come Salvatore per aiutare dove aveva potuto. Draco aveva sperato che significasse che loro due potessero infine diventare amici. Non aveva osato sperare di più. E meno male, visto come erano andate le cose. Sebbene non fossero più avversari, non si erano nemmeno avvicinati. Avendo notato negli anni che Harry non era in confidenza con nessuno tranne il clan Weasley, Draco aveva imparato a non prenderla sul personale.

Gli tornarono in mente le parole che Ron aveva pronunciato prima, "Non credevo che voi due foste particolarmente vicini."

Era assolutamente vero. Harry e Draco non erano vicini. Erano terribilmente civili l'uno con l'altro. Harry non sembrava avere problemi con l'amicizia che Draco aveva con Ron e Hermione. Semplicemente, non era mai parso interessato a entrare più in confidenza con Draco… finché non era diventato un gattino.

Non sapeva come mai il micino si fosse attaccato così tanto a lui. Hermione aveva ipotizzato che poteva essere perché Draco era con Harry la prima volta che questi si era trasformato. Forse lei pensava si trattasse di qualche forma di imprinting o roba simile? Oh diavolo! Forse il gattino pensava che Draco fosse sua madre?!

Draco si accigliò guardando il micio. No… sicuramente no. Si prese un momento pieno di tensione per contemplare quella possibilità. No. Decisamente no. Be', forse quella sarebbe stata una delle cose che avrebbe di sicuro dovuto chiedere a Harry quando fosse tornato di nuovo umano.

Si chiese quanto tempo ci sarebbe voluto prima che Harry tornasse alla sua forma naturale. La prima e la seconda volta che era successo, gli era parso che il sonno, e lo stato di rilassamento che generava, avessero fatto scattare la trasformazione. Si era addormentato solo da pochi minuti prima di tornare ancora umano.

In base a quello, Harry sarebbe potuto tornare umano in qualsiasi momento. Però era rimasto un gattino molto, molto più a lungo quell'ultima volta. Draco si chiese se quello fosse correlato a quanto ci avrebbe messo a tornare umano una volta addormentato. Se quella correlazione esisteva davvero. C'era così tanto che non sapevano. Il micetto, accoccolato comodamente in grembo a Draco, non sembrava minimamente preoccupato da tutto quello.

Decidendo di essere terribilmente invidioso della posizione comoda del gattino, Draco sollevò Harry con attenzione mentre si girava per sdraiarsi sul divano. Poi, con delicatezza, posizionò Harry sul proprio petto. Il gattino si mosse solo di poco, ma in breve tempo si accomodò di nuovo contro il suo corpo. Draco continuò ad accarezzare il pelo morbido, sorridendo di nuovo per il modo in cui sparava in tutte le direzioni. Tipico Potter.

"Per tutti questi anni," sussurrò Draco, "Ho sempre e solo voluto la tua attenzione. E pensare che è bastato che tu riuscissi a farti traformare in un gattino." Fece un sorriso triste in direzione della creaturina pelosa. "E cosa accadrà quando ti ritrasformerai, Harry?"

Pur sapendo che era una cattiva idea, Draco si trovò a osare sperare. Nei suoi momenti umani dopo il primo incidente felino, Harry gli aveva indirizzato qualche piccolo sorriso, era persino arrossito una volta o due. Forse non era rimasto completamente mortificato dallo scoprire di aver trascorso un bel po' di tempo a coccolare Draco. Magari avrebbe preso in considerazione l'idea di continuare le coccole anche in forma umana? Draco ammise che, per quanto gli piacesse passare il tempo con il gattino, avrebbe preferito farlo con l'uomo.

Nel sonno, il gattino fece di nuovo un sospiro soddisfatto. Ancora sorridendo, Draco lasciò che i suoi occhi si chiudessero. Fuori la pioggia continuava a cadere, il divano era morbido e comodo, il gattino caldo e dolce. E con un po' di fortuna, presto avrebbe avuto le braccia occupate da Harry Potter.

◊ ◊ ◊

L'odore di Draco lo avvolgeva. Sembrava abbracciarlo. Con delle vere braccia. Um… Harry aprì gli occhi con lentezza. Gli occhiali erano schiacciati contro la sua guancia. La guancia che era appoggiata sul petto di Draco. Oops. Sollevò la testa giusto un poco per guardare il volto di Draco. L'altro uomo (essendo Harry in quel momento un uomo, Draco era l'altro) era addormentato. Evidentemente aveva deciso di unirsi al gattino nella pennichella pomeridiana. A quel pensiero, Harry si ritrovò a sorridere.

Prestando molta attenzione a restare immobile, si godette la vista. Bellissimo Draco. Capelli biondi deliziosamente arruffati. Ciglia lunghe appoggiate con leggerezza su guance lisce, perfette. Harry si sarebbe aspettato che la pelle fosse, come al solito, pallida come alabastro, ma si ritrovò incantato quando notò un accenno di rossore. Forse Draco era arrossito per dei sogni deliziosi. No. Più probabile che avesse caldo per via di un altro corpo caldo drappeggiato sul suo. Harry sospettò che avrebbe dovuto sentirsi in colpa per quello, ma invece si trovò di nuovo a sorridere. Quante volte aveva fantasticato di trovarsi in quella stessa posizione con l'intoccabile Draco Malfoy?

Quel pensiero portò un piccolo sospiro, un affievolirsi del sorriso. Harry lentamente, con attenzione, si tolse da sopra a Draco (altre idee?). Però non riuscì a costringersi ad allontanarsi molto. Si appoggiò su un fianco, ancora girato verso lo splendido biondo, le braccia di Draco ancora avvolte con leggerezza intorno a lui. Ancora in contatto. Ancora a bearsi della visione di quell'uomo per il quale avrebbe desiderato avere il coraggio di farsi avanti.

Draco aveva lasciato l'Inghilterra dopo che la guerra era finita e, in tutta onestà, Harry non aveva pensato molto a lui in sua assenza. C'era stato un certo livello di follia nel mondo magico mentre cercava di tornare a una vita normale dopo Voldemort. Era stato come se il pubblico non ne avesse mai abbastanza di Harry, in un momento in cui lui aveva solo voluto, finalmente, vivere come un normale diciottenne. Alla fine la vita, per quanto possibile, si era normalizzata. Harry non pensava fosse la situazione ideale, ma così era la vita, no?

Si era trasferito a Grimmauld Place e si era messo di buona lena a tentare di renderla più vivibile. Aveva scoperto di preferire gli uomini alle donne. Aveva iniziato l'avventura di un lavoro che amava. E poi, a un certo punto, tutto era andato in fumo. Si sentiva a disagio nella propria casa. Sembrava incapace di far funzionare una relazione. Nonostante fosse bravo nel suo lavoro, affrontava la maggior parte delle giornate con un’angoscia inspiegabile. E proprio mentre la sua vita andava a rotoli, Draco Malfoy era tornato.

In un primo momento, aveva trovato divertente la campagna che Hermione aveva iniziato per 'salvare Draco' e si era chiesto quanto tempo sarebbe passato prima che lei iniziasse a lavorargli a maglia dei berretti. Poi aveva iniziato a osservarlo. Draco era cambiato. Non tanto l'aspetto fisico. Era sempre stato attraente, e in quello era solo migliorato con il passare degli anni. Ma era cambiato in modi che avevano catturato l'interesse di Harry. Era gentile e divertente. Oh, e aveva ancora la sua arguzia tagliente, ma era più spesso espressa in vena auto-ironica che rivolta contro altri. Era sinceramente grato a Hermione e a coloro che lo avevano sostenuto. Era… calmo: quello era l'unico termine che veniva in mente a Harry per esprimersi. Sembrava in pace con il mondo in un modo che Harry poteva solo sognarsi.

In poche parole, Draco era il genere d'uomo con cui Harry voleva stare. Ma perché qualcuno come Draco avrebbe mai voluto stare con lui? Harry era un disastro. Era infelice in ogni area della sua vita. Gli era sempre più faticoso interagire con le persone senza sentirsi come se volesse urlar loro contro o colpirle. La cosa peggiore era che non riusciva a capire perché si sentisse in quel modo, tranne che doveva esserci qualcosa di sbagliato in lui. Il Salvatore, idolatrato e invidiato da così tante persone, era un mito, un impostore. Non valeva abbastanza. Come poteva provare a farsi avanti con Draco? Non sopportava l'idea di un rifiuto. O, peggio, iniziare una relazione solo perché Draco scoprisse che non c'era nulla degno d'essere amato in Harry Potter.

"Che faccia seria."

La voce sommessa di Draco distrasse Harry dai propri pensieri. Da quanto tempo era sveglio e lo stava osservando? Quando Harry non rispose, Draco sollevò una mano per lisciare la fronte corrucciata che aveva davanti. Harry voleva godersi quel tocco gentile, ma invece iniziò a ritrarsi dall'abbraccio di Draco borbottando uno, "Scusa."

"No." Draco strinse la presa su Harry e insistette con gentilezza, "Per favore, permettimi di godermi un risveglio con la sensazione di uno splendido uomo fra le braccia."

Harry arrossì, ma rimase dov'era. Il magnetismo di Draco Malfoy era troppo forte perché lui resistesse. Non sapendo se avrebbe distrutto il suo 'godimento', ma sentendo di dover dire qualcosa, Harry disse, esitante, "Mi piace casa tua."

Il sorriso di Draco era caloroso, e a quella vista le pulsazioni di Harry galopparono. "Grazie. Starei sempre qui, ma mi sento in dovere di trascorrere del tempo al manor con i miei genitori. Però non resto mai a lungo." Con un sussurro cospiratore aggiunse, "Niente tv."

Harry si ritrovò a sorridere di nuovo. "Sei una sorpresa, Draco Malfoy."

"Come te, Harry Potter." sussurrò Draco, e il suo fiato solleticò il viso di Harry.

"Penso che un appartamento babbano e film di karate ti mettano in testa alla gara di sorpresa." 

"Non karate. In origine Bruce Lee era uno studente di kung fu." Al sorrisino di Harry, Draco arrossì e si scusò. "Scusa. Mi faccio un po' prendere."

"Visto? Una sorpresa." Disse Harry. "Penso sia fantastico." Penso che tu sia fantastico, avrebbe voluto dire. Invece scrutò Draco con seri occhi verdi. "Voglio ringraziarti per… tutto quello che hai fatto per me oggi. E… mi dispiace."

"Ti dispiace per cosa? Direi che la situazione è fuori dal tuo controllo–"

"Draco. Ascolta. Mi dispiace che hai dovuto sopportarmi per tutto il giorno. E sono soprattutto dispiaciuto per le cose che ti ho detto prima. Prima che io, sai, mi trasformassi in gattino." Harry si costrinse a mantenere il contatto visivo con Draco. "Voglio che tu sappia… non pensavo nulla del genere. Ero solo arrabbiato e frustrato. Immagino stessi solo…"

"Cercando di attaccar briga?" Draco ghignò. "Credimi, ho riconosciuto la tattica. Ero un gran esperto, se ti ricordi."

Harry si permise un piccolo sospiro di sollievo. "Avevo solo bisogno di prendermela con qualcuno. Avevi ragione quando prima hai detto che sei capitato per caso nel bel mezzo di un mio…"

"Attacco," suggerì Draco.

"Già. Termine azzeccato." Harry distolse lo sguardo, cercando le parole per quello che voleva dire. Era così importante per lui far sì che Draco capisse. "Era come se una parte di me stesse guardando, inorridita, quello che stavo dicendo. Poi, quell'altra parte, quella più rumorosa, ci ha dato dentro. Cercando di colpire dove avrebbe fatto più male. La cosa peggiore è che era così… facile."

"Facile. Sì, ricordo com'era. Aggredire è sempre facile. Se hai un po' d'intuizione, anche ferire qualcuno è facile. Trattenersi dal farlo, specialmente quando sei arrabbiato col mondo, quello è difficile."

Harry guardò Draco con sorpresa. Si rese conto che Draco stava parlando dei loro giorni a Hogwarts. Davvero Draco poteva capire come si sentiva? Harry si accigliò un po' a quel pensiero. Aveva di certo visto Draco arrabbiato e nei suoi momenti peggiori. Ma non credeva di averlo mai visto fuori controllo, per lo meno non quando era arrabbiato. Harry non contava l'incidente dei crucio/sectumsempra nel bagno durante il sesto anno. In quel momento Draco non gli era sembrato tanto arrabbiato quanto disperato. Harry poteva capirlo.

Trasalì leggermente quando la mano fresca di Draco gli lisciò la fronte. "Stai ancora tentando di coccolare il micio?" chiese Harry, cercando di sorridere ma non riuscendosi davvero.

"Sto cercando di liberarti di nuovo da questa fronte corrucciata. Sono fin troppo rilassato per permetterti di corrucciarti. E avremo tutto il tempo per discussioni serie quando i Weasley arriveranno."

"Allora di cosa dovremmo parlare invece?" chiese Harry con molta innocenza, pensò Draco.

"Non sono per niente sicuro che questa situazione abbia bisogno di parole. Proprio per niente."

La mano di Draco, leggera leggera, gli stava carezzando la guancia. Poteva sentire il rossore invadergli il viso. Il respiro sembrò incastrarglisi nel petto quando Draco lo tirò più vicino.

Le loro labbra vennero a contatto con il tocco più delicato che Harry avesse mai sperimentato. Un gentile sfiorarsi di morbidezza. Una ricerca senza fiato di un intimo assaggio. I corpi che si fondevano uno contro l'altro, con Harry che prendeva l'iniziativa. Sentì la mano di Draco scivolare nella sua massa disordinata di capelli e quasi pensò di percepire le fusa che montavano dentro di sé.

Draco sentì Harry sorridere contro le sue labbra e il suo battito si fece più veloce. Le loro bocche si mossero con più decisione. Fece scivolare la lingua dentro la bocca di Harry, accarezzandolo con persistenza umida. Il gemito lieve di Harry fu dolce e costrinse i fianchi di Draco a scivolare in avanti, per scoprire una durezza pari alla propria. L'urlo senza fiato di Draco fece eco a quello di Harry. Si chiese se fosse possibile perire per un bacio. Be', almeno sarebbe morto felice.

Sentire quella lingua dolce e bollente che si strofinava contro la sua era una sensazione che andava direttamente al suo uccello. Harry fece scivolare giù una mano fino ad agguantargli il culo, tirandoselo più vicino in un tentativo di tirare ancora di più contro di sé quella durezza deliziosa, mentre la sua erezione copiava lo strofinamento della lingua di Draco. Le gambe si intrecciarono come lingue, i corpi cercarono di sconfiggere quella dolorosa sensazione di non-abbastanza-vicino. E poi un bussare alla porta fu come una scossa che fece trasalire entrambi in modo effettivamente doloroso.

"Cazzo!" esclamò Harry con il fiatone.

"Sembra di no," sospirò Draco, anche lui che cercava di riprendere fiato.

Continuarono a restare aggrappati l'uno all'altro mentre si impegnavano per tornare a respirare di nuovo normalmente. Draco intercettò lo sguardo di Harry prima di piazzare sulle sue labbra un bacio rapido e leggero. In risposta, un sorriso si allargò all'istante sulla faccia di Harry.

"Credi che potremmo convincerli a tornare più tardi?" domandò Harry.

Prima che Draco potesse rispondere risuonò un'altra bussata. Con una smorfia disse, "Tu che dici?"

"Dico che è meglio se mi defilo in bagno per qualche minuto," rispose Harry, alla fine districandosi da Draco. Una volta in piedi, offrì una mano per aiutare il biondo a tirarsi su.

“Certo, lascia che sia io ad andare ad aprire la porta con un'erezione da primato." Si lamentò Draco, ma fece un gesto in direzione dell'area con i pannelli istoriati per indicare a Harry la sua destinazione.

Harry sfoggiò un ghigno impenitente. "Sei un mago potente. Ti inventerai qualcosa." Si girò per lasciare la stanza, dicendo da sopra una spalla, "Forse Ron e Hermione non sono poi così attenti."

"E io che pensavo che il tuo culo mi stesse implorando per qualcos'altro, mentre invece voleva solo essere affatturato" ribatté Draco. Avrebbe potuto giurare di aver sentito Harry ridere. 

**Continua**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come sempre, se trovate qualche scivolone, fatemi un fischio.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In questo capitolo si parla di passaporte: il problema è che se uso la traduzione italiana ‘ufficiale’ si perde un gioco di parole che viene fatto notare da Harry, quindi ho optato per la traduzione letterale di chiaveporta, che, oltre a permettere di mantenere il senso, mi piace pure di più. Tiè. XD

Ridendo, Harry superò i pannelli a mosaico che separavano quella sezione del loft dall'area principale. Prese nota del grande letto dall'aria confortevole alla sua destra. Alla sua sinistra si trovava una porta che conduceva all'unica parte del loft che era una stanza a sé stante. Mentre entrava nel bagno, udì Draco dire ad alta voce "Arrivo!"

Dopo aver fatto quel che doveva fare, Harry si osservò nello specchio mentre si lavava le mani. Rimase di stucco davanti al proprio riflesso. Quanto tempo era trascorso da quando aveva guardato in uno specchio e aveva visto una faccia sorridente? Be', magari non proprio un sorriso pieno, ma di sicuro un sorrisino. Un sorrisino stupido. Un sorrisino che diceva che di recente era stato impegnato in attività ben più che amichevoli con un certo bellissimo biondo.

"Meglio che tu dia una calmata, amico. Non c'è tempo di pensare a questo, ora." Ma più tardi, forse? In tutta onestà, Harry non era sicuro di come fosse finito sdraiato sul divano a pomiciare con Draco Malfoy. Be', sapeva perché si era ritrovato sul divano e in quella posizione, ma il pomiciare? Quello era stato un po' una sorpresa. Era possibile che Draco fosse davvero interessato a lui?

Il sorrisino iniziò a scivolare via. Perché Draco avrebbe dovuto essere interessato a lui? Era un perdente che non sapeva controllarsi. E adesso, a volte era persino un micetto. Harry scosse la testa. Però… a Draco sembrava piacere il gattino. Lo proteggeva. Se ne prendeva cura.

Quella voce insistente e negativa gli stava dicendo che era stato un caso, un incidente isolato di cui probabilmente Draco si stava già pentendo. Ma qualcos'altro in Harry, qualcosa che era sembrato sepolto da lungo tempo sotto il peso della disperazione, gli stava dicendo qualcosa di diverso. Che Draco ci teneva davvero a lui, e non solo come gattino. Che Draco l'avrebbe aiutato e forse…

Harry si raddrizzò e guardò la faccia determinata che lo osservava di rimando. Quello era troppo importate per lasciare perdere. Era rimasto senza speranza, in tutto, per così tanto tempo. Draco era una fune di sicurezza, ma Harry doveva aggrapparcisi. Doveva tirarsi fuori da quella desolazione oscura e vorticante. Fece un respiro lento e profondo che risultò più tremulo di quanto gli sarebbe piaciuto. Ma quando si girò verso la porta, lo fece con una sensazione di improvvisa possibilità.

◊ ◊ ◊

Draco sfoderò la bacchetta proprio mentre un altro colpo risuonava contro la porta. "Arrivo!" disse ad alta voce, non preoccupandosi di controllare l'irritazione nel suo tono. Facendo un respiro profondo per farsi forza, Draco lanciò un incantesimo imparato da ogni giovane mago al manifestarsi della pubertà. L'effetto era dolorosamente istantaneo e lo lasciò boccheggiante nel tentativo di superare la sensazione.

Finalmente in grado di dirigersi verso la porta, Draco l'aprì per trovare Hermione con la bacchetta sfoderata e sul punto di lanciare forse un alohomora. Draco non disse nulla a parole, ma le sue sopracciglia sollevate la dicevano lunga. Hermione ebbe la decenza di arrossire.

Poi Draco spostò la sua occhiata "sono Malfoy e la tua esistenza è una rottura di palle” sul marito. Ron si limitò ad alzare le mani in un gesto di resa. "Hey amico, le ho detto di aspettare, ma lo sai com'è."

"Ronald!"

Ron riuscì a schivare la manata al suo braccio superando velocemente Draco e entrando nel loft. Non vedendo Harry, subito piegò la sua alta figura per sbirciare sotto i tavoli.

"Che stai facendo?" si sentì in dovere di chiedere Draco, anche se era abbastanza sicuro di saperlo già. 

"Cerco Harry. Dov'è quel tipetto peloso?"

"Non sotto i mobili. Stavamo facendo un pisolino quando siete arrivati–"

"Oh!" Esclamò Hermione. "Allora è di nuovo sé stesso?"

Draco voleva far notare (di nuovo) che Harry era sempre Harry anche quando era un gattino, ma invece si limitò ad alzare un po' gli occhi al cielo. "Al momento non è un micio. Perciò sì, la cosa del dormire ha funzionato ancora."

"Allora dov'è?" chiese lei. "Sta bene?"

"È in bagno e sembra stare assolutamente bene." Draco era sicuro di essere riuscito a trattenersi dal ghignare, ma notò l'occhiata stranita di Ron. A volte si dimenticava che auror Weasley era, in effetti, molto attento. 

"Ero così preoccupata dopo quello che è successo a Grimmauld Place," disse Hermione mentre si accomodava sul divano. "Ho lanciato qualche veloce incantesimo per cercare di stabilire–"

"Ancora non riesco a credere che hai fatto* una cosa del genere, Mione. E non riesco a credere che _tu_ l'abbia lasciata in quella casa insieme alla cosa che ha tanto terrorizzato Harry." Era ovvio che il signore e la signora Weasley avessero già avuto quella conversazione, ma Ron voleva essere sicuro che Draco sapesse che non ne era affatto contento.

"Pensavo che fosse proprio dietro di me!" gli disse Draco. Poi, fissando Hermione con uno sguardo eloquente disse, "Come potevo immaginare che sarebbe rimasta indietro come un'idiota per lanciare incantesimi rivelatori in una situazione che un indicibile del suo calibro dovrebbe sapere di non dover tentare senza rinforzi?”

"Lasciatela in pace, ragazzi." Harry uscì dall'altra stanza. "Davvero vi aspettate che Hermione si comporti in maniera diversa?"

"Grazie. Credo." Hermione si alzò per dare a Harry un abbraccio veloce.

"Allora, gli incantesimi hanno rivelato qualcosa?" Dal tono di Harry era chiaro che non era sicuro di volerlo sapere.

"Be', in realtà no. Anche se non ho perso tempo a lanciare qualcosa di molto complicato." Nessuno mancò di notare l'occhiata decisa che diresse a Ron.

"Non c’è bisogno di stare in piedi per discuterne, no? Accomodatevi, io vado a fare il caffè," disse Draco.

"Be', in realtà," disse Ron, "Abbiamo un appuntamento a Hogwarts."

"Hogwarts?" Chiese Harry spostandosi inconsciamente per avvicinarsi un po' a Draco. Fu forse l'unico nella stanza a non rendersene conto.

"Be', ho pensato che fosse una buona idea per un paio di motivi. Abbiamo bisogno di usare un pensatoio e ce n'è uno nell'ufficio della preside–"

"Ma perché andare fino…" Harry non ebbe nemmeno bisogno di finire la domanda prima di capire. “Perché la preside è un gatto animagus."

"Esatto," disse Ron. "Robards ha dato l’approvazione perché mi occupi di questo come indagine speciale. È completamente d'accordo nel tenere la cosa sotto silenzio e sa che così è il modo migliore. Perciò abbiamo tutto il tempo che serve. Hermione ha già parlato con la McGonagall."

"Ci aspetta dopo cena, perciò dobbiamo andare via fra poco. Sono riuscita a ottenere una chiaveporta che ci lascerà davanti ai cancelli della scuola," spiegò Hermione, e poi aggiunse, "Sta anche facendo preparativi per permetterci di restare per la notte, se necessario."

Harry percepì quel lieve e familiare senso di panico che lo invadeva sempre al pensiero di non trascorrere la notte a Grimmauld Place. Rabbrividì, e Draco gli afferrò subito un braccio.

"Harry, stai bene?" La domanda di Draco rispecchiava la preoccupazione di tutti. “Penso sia una buona idea, per un sacco di motivi. Cosa c'è che non va?"

Harry sapeva che era folle da parte sua voler tornare nella casa dei Black. Aveva percepito il male, là. Perché avrebbe dovuto sentirsi costretto… alzò lo sguardo di scatto e cercò di verbalizzare i propri pensieri. A fatica disse, "Grimmauld Place… de-devo sempre… essere là."

Hermione fece un passo verso di lui, gli occhi ridotti a due fessure. "Harry, so che non ti piace stare lontano da casa per la notte. Stai dicendo che… non puoi?"

Harry fece un respiro profondo e guardò Hermione negli occhi: l'intensità del suo sforzo la spaventò. "Io… è quello che provo. Non mi è permesso… stare via a lungo."

Hermione disse quello di cui tutti si erano appena resi conto. "Sei preda di qualche tipo di compulsione. _C'è_ qualcosa in quella casa. Qualcosa che sta facendo in modo che tu rimanga lì, per rimanere sotto la sua influenza."

"Ma perché i guaritori del San Mungo non se ne sono accorti quando lo hanno visitato? Hanno detto che in lui non c'era nulla di alterato a livello magico." La preoccupazione di Ron per Harry era evidente. "Avrebbero dovuto scoprire una compulsione, no?"

Hermione non rispose subito, perciò fu Draco a parlare in tono calmo. "Forse normalmente. Ma non se la compulsione è solo una parte di qualcos'altro. Qualcosa di più grande." Harry si era appoggiato a lui, chiaramente affaticato dallo sforzo di dar loro quell'informazione.

Hermione sapeva che Ron era sul punto di lanciarsi in una discussione riguardo la nuova piega presa dalla situazione. Per quanto la sua natura e il suo addestramento come indicibile la spingessero a studiare subito quel dilemma, dovevano prepararsi ad andarsene. "So che dobbiamo occuparcene, ma la chiaveporta è impostata per attivarsi fra cinque minuti." Toccando con estrema gentilezza il braccio di Harry, disse, "Dobbiamo essere pronti ad andare via."

Harry annuì e raddrizzò le spalle. I suoi occhi erano però angosciati, e non si allontanò da Draco. "Credo che dicendolo… non sembra più così potente."

Gli altri esalarono un collettivo sospiro di sollievo. Sebbene sapessero che una compulsione tanto forte non poteva essere infranta tanto facilmente, sapere della sua esistenza li fece sentire un po' più sicuri.

Harry osservò Hermione infilare una mano in una tasca del suo mantello e tirarne fuori… una chiave. La fissò per un momento, poi le sue spalle iniziarono a scuotersi. C'era qualcosa di semplicemente ridicolo in quella scelta. Fra piccoli scoppi di risa quasi disperate disse,"La tua chiaveporta è… una chiave?"

Tutti si girarono a fissarlo, preoccupati per la sua espressione un po' folle e stupiti che potesse ridere in un momento simile. Ron ruppe il silenzio. "Ti metti a ridere proprio adesso?" chiese, mentre un sorriso prendeva lentamente possesso della sua faccia. Se Harry riusciva a ridere anche solo un poco senza sembrare completamente pazzo, be', doveva significare che le cose sarebbero andate a posto. Giusto? 

"Andiamo," disse Hermione, anche lei con un piccolo sorriso. "Afferratela."

Draco fece scivolare un braccio attorno alla vita di Harry mentre entrambi allungavano una mano per toccare la chiaveporta. Harry spostò il suo sguardo grato su Draco, e proprio quando iniziò a sentirsi risucchiato dall'attivazione della chiaveporta, vide un occhio grigio strizzarsi in un occhiolino rassicurante.

◊ ◊ ◊

Atterrarono esattamente dove Hermione aveva detto. Sebbene Harry avesse imparato a riprendersi con grazia dai vari tipi di trasporto magico, era grato che Draco lo stesse ancora tenendo. Era ancora un po' debole per aver combattuto contro la compulsione e, ancora più importante, avere il braccio di Draco attorno a sé era una sensazione dannatamente bella.

Draco non sentiva alcun desiderio di lasciare la presa su Harry. A Harry non sembrava dispiacere. Forse era molto più simile al gattino di quanto Draco avesse immaginato. Si girò per fare un commento malizioso a riguardo, ma si bloccò quando vide la faccia di Harry. Stava chiaramente ancora lottando contro qualche effetto della compulsione, e al momento guardava con trepidazione in direzione del castello scuro.

Potevano vedere che stava arrivando qualcuno con una lanterna per aprir loro il cancello. Ma la luna era luminosa, quindi Harry era in grado di vedere bene Draco. Era confortante. Mentre Ron e Hermione si giravano verso il cancello per attendere la persona con la lanterna, Draco si piegò verso Harry. Il suo fiato caldo gli solleticò l'orecchio, e rabbrividì (quella volta di piacere) quando Draco sussurrò, "Di notte a Hogwarts. Ti sorprenderebbe sapere che, nel corso degli anni, sei stato una figura prominente in alcuni… sogni ad occhi aperti che ho avuto su questo posto?"

Harry era grato che la luna, nonostante la sua luminosità, non potesse illuminare il rossore che, lo sentiva, gli stava fiorendo sul viso. Sussurrò di rimando, "Quei sogni ad occhi aperti riguardavano per caso immaginare di mettermi nei guai o farmi un'imboscata con una fattura inciampante?"

"A dire il vero no. Ma se sei interessato, mi pare di ricordare un gran numero di alcove ben posizionate e mal illuminate che…"

Un rumore secco ai cancelli fece sussultare entrambi. Erano stati abbastanza distratti da non notare l'arrivo della persona che portava la lanterna. Quest'ultima oscillò mentre il cancello strideva aprendosi. A osservarli dall'oscurità c'era un viso familiare. Harry sentì sbocciare un sorriso alla cadenza di quell'accento quando Minerva McGonagall disse, "Buonasera, bambini miei. Bentornati a Hogwarts."

**Continua**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *correttamente avrebbe dovuto essere ‘che tu abbia fatto’, ma è un dialogo, ed è Ron che parla (ed è anche piuttosto incazzato, quindi…). Più informale di così ci voleva Hagrid.
> 
> Come sempre, se trovate sbavature fatemi un fischio.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chiedo scusa per l'attesa, ma ho avuto degli imprevisti, compreso un infortunio.  
> Ma bando alle ciance, Hogwarts ci aspetta!

Lì non stava piovendo come a Londra. Il cielo era limpido e la luna brillante illuminò l'incontro fra la preside e i suoi ex-studenti. L'avevano punzecchiata per averli chiamati 'bambini', e lei aveva fatto loro notare che se li avesse visti più spesso di un paio di volte da quando avevano finito la scuola, forse sarebbe stata in grado di immaginarseli adulti. E poi aveva sfoggiato quel suo sorriso a labbra strette e velocemente li aveva abbracciati tutti.

Harry, con Draco al suo fianco, chiudeva la fila mentre si incamminavano verso l'ingresso della scuola. Davanti ai cancelli, l'ombra imponente del castello lo aveva intimidito. Dato che ormai era consapevole della compulsione di tornare a Grimmauld Place, Harry la riconobbe come causa probabile della sua trepidazione. Altrimenti perché avrebbe dovuto sentire quell'ansia verso l'unico luogo che per lui era stata davvero 'casa'?

Più si avvicinavano al castello, più Harry sentiva la sua ansia crescere. Anche se la notte era estremamente fredda, poteva sentire il sudore iniziare a colargli lungo la schiena. Ogni passo era uno sforzo, come se avesse dei pesi legati alle gambe. Di colpo, l'aria parve elettrificarsi intorno a lui. Se Harry fosse stato nella sua forma felina, era sicuro che il pelo sulla sua schiena si sarebbe rizzato in allarme. Sapeva che la compulsione stava facendo resistenza. A quanto pareva, non contro Harry. Lui era troppo esausto per combattere. Ma qualsiasi cosa stesse succedendo, Harry si sentì preso nel mezzo. Strattonato da due forze opposte.

Draco si accorse che l’andatura di Harry stava rallentando. Sapeva che Harry era ancora stanco per l'ordalia di ammettere la compulsione. Era stato tanto sciocco da sperare che la lontananza da Grimmauld Place ne avrebbe diminuito gli effetti. Incurante della presenza della preside e indifferente a quello che i loro amici avrebbero potuto pensare, Draco ancora una volta fece scivolare un braccio intorno alla vita di Harry, che si fece più vicino per permettergli di aiutarlo ad arrivare alla scuola.

Nonostante il suo lento ma continuo avanzare verso la scuola, il desiderio di Harry di girare sui tacchi e scappare via dal castello era enorme. Infine, il panico sembrò raggiungerlo e agguantarlo, inchiodandolo sul posto. Impietrito proprio davanti al portone della scuola, Harry si rese conto di cosa stesse lottando contro la compulsione. Era Hogwarts. La scuola stessa, forse il luogo più magico di tutta la Gran Bretagna, stava combattendo la compulsione. Combattendo per Harry. La compulsione lo assaltava dall'interno. La forza della magia di Hogwarts lo avvolse come una presenza fisica. Gli si piegarono le ginocchia e il braccio di Draco intorno a lui fu l'unica cosa che lo tenne parzialmente in piedi.

"Ron!" Draco chiamò l'auror mentre lottava contro l'improvviso peso morto di Harry. Aveva creduto che Harry avesse perso conoscenza, e si stupì quando un paio di occhi verdi, sbarrati per lo shock, lo fissarono.

Ron si spostò velocemente sull'altro lato di Harry per aiutare Draco a reggere il suo peso. "Cos'è successo?"

"Non lo so. È meglio portarlo dentro." Draco lanciò un incantesimo alleggerente in modo che potessero trasportarlo con maggiore facilità.

La McGonagall si fece avanti e lanciò un incantesimo di disillusione sui tre. "Ci sono ancora studenti in giro a quest'ora della sera," spiegò. "Meglio evitare pettegolezzi. In infermeria, signori. Veloci!" Con rapidità e decisione, la preside fece strada all'interno del castello.

◊ ◊ ◊

Harry si rese conto immediatamente di quando entrarono nel castello. La compulsione sembrò farsi più forte un'ultima volta prima che il potere che era Hogwarts la strappasse via da lui, come se gli tirasse via un paletto infilzato nel cuore. Harry lanciò un grido di doloroso sollievo e, mentre scivolava nell'incoscienza, si chiese vagamente se era risuonato solo nella sua mente o se anche gli altri erano stati in grado di udirlo.

Poi, si percepì risalire lentamente fuori da un pozzo di oscurità. I suoni tornarono per primi, anche se i sussurrati frammenti di conversazione che gli scivolavano intorno sembravano distanti, se comparati alla confortante vibrazione della scuola. 'Bentornato a casa,' sembrava dirgli.

"- è solo crollato di colpo-"

"- ancora la compulsione?"

"Io resto. Tu controlla-"

"Harry?" La voce di Draco sembrava molto vicina a lui. "Credo si stia riprendendo."

"Scusa, Malfoy." Harry riconobbe vagamente quella nuova voce e percepì che qualcuno gli si era avvicinato. Quando fu finalmente in grado di costringere a sollevarsi le sue palpebre pesanti, il suo sguardo cadde su una giovane donna con i capelli scuri che stava agitando la bacchetta su di lui. Senza i suoi occhiali e faticando ancora per tornare alla piena lucidità, non era in grado di mettere a fuoco quel viso. Vedendo che era sveglio e che la stava osservando, la giovane continuò la visita, ma con voce sommessa disse, "Ciao, Harry. Come ti senti?"

Harry riconobbe con facilità la voce di Cho Chang. Prima che potesse rispondere, le sagome nebulose di Draco, Ron e Hermione comparvero all'altro lato del letto. Riuscì a indirizzar loro un piccolo sorriso. "Ciao." La sua voce non funzionava bene come aveva sperato, e anche se non poteva vederli, sorrisero per il sollievo a quel tentativo.

"Harry." La voce di Cho richiamò la sua attenzione. Harry riusciva distinguere che indossava un'uniforme simile a quella che madame Pomfrey aveva sempre indossato. "Puoi metterti a sedere e dirmi come ti senti?"

Harry si sentiva molto debole. Ad una sua occhiata, Draco gli offrì immediatamente una mano per aiutarlo a tirarsi su. Hermione gli passò gli occhiali. Una volta seduto, Harry fece alcuni respiri profondi mentre rifletteva sulla domanda dell'infermiera. "Mi sento molto stanco," disse semplicemente.

"Niente mal di testa?" Harry scosse il capo, e Cho, con un gesto, fece avvicinare la preside McGonagall al letto. "È come ha suggerito lei, preside." Rivolgendosi di nuovo a Harry disse, "Sembrerebbe tutto a posto, Harry. Tranne il fatto che stai praticamente vibrando di magia. Non ho mai visto la tua firma magica prima, perciò non posso dire con sicurezza quanta di questa sia tua e quanta sia di," esitò, lanciando un'occhiata alla preside, "Hogwarts."

Anche Harry spostò la sua attenzione verso la preside, incontrando il suo sguardo fermo. Aveva percepito il potere dell'antica scuola, ma faceva fatica a credere a quello che era successo. Nonostante la stanchezza, voleva sentire cosa aveva da dire.

La McGonagall gli diede una pacca rassicurante sulla mano mentre si accomodava sul bordo del letto. "Prima di tutto, Harry, come va la compulsione? La senti ancora?"

Non dovette nemmeno pensarci troppo. "No. Posso… pensare a Grimmauld Place e sentire solo… niente, davvero. Posso parlare di… non volerci restare. Non mi sento forzato a restarci." Non poté evitare di sorridere per il sollievo. "È stata Hogwarts, vero? Ho sentito la compulsione lottare, come se sapesse che qualcosa l'avrebbe… attaccata, o qualcosa del genere."

"Sì, Harry, è stata Hogwarts." Fece una pausa e lanciò un'occhiata a tutti loro prima di rivolgersi a lui direttamente. "Come preside, sono connessa alla scuola in un modo impossibile ad altri. Ricevo delle percezioni da essa."

Ron non poté trattenersi. "Vale per tutti quelli nella sua posizione? È per questo che Dumbledore sembrava sapere sempre tutto, vero?"

Harry non ebbe bisogno di sentire la risposta per sapere che era vero, ma ascoltò ugualmente mentre lei spiegava. "Sì. Al preside viene dato questo privilegio. Hogwarts ha percepito che qualcosa stava interferendo con te, Harry. Qualcosa collegato ad un altro luogo carico di magia."

"Carico di magia oscura," borbottò Ron.

La McGonagall gli lanciò un'occhiata irritata per la sua seconda interruzione, e quando Ron le sembrò pentito a sufficienza, si rivolse di nuovo a Harry. "Hogwarts ha fatto ciò che era necessario per liberarti dalla compulsione."

"Mi scusi, professoressa." Hermione era un po' esitante nell'interromperla, ma doveva chiedere. "Harry lavora quasi ogni giorno in un luogo carico di magia. Perché–"

"Perché Harry ha un legame particolare con Hogwarts, un legame che non ha con il ministero," spiegò la professoressa. "Potrebbe essere più preciso dire che Hogwarts si sente legata a Harry."

"Ma… dire che sente qualcosa per Harry… ne parla come se Hogwarts sia viva," si intromise Cho, facendo trasalire Harry. Sebbene gli fosse ancora vicina, si era dimenticato che fosse lì.

"Non è poi così sorprendente," disse Hermione. Si voltarono tutti verso l'indicibile. "Molti luoghi magici hanno un certo livello di consapevolezza. È per questo che ho chiesto del ministero."

Fu Draco a dire, "Ma il ministero, in termini magici, non è poi così antico. Persino il Concilio Magico non è anteriore a Hogwarts. Qui la magia è della più antica. Immagino che nessuno a parte la preside conosca l'estensione del potere contenuto nella scuola." Draco le fece un cenno di deferenza.

Dopo un cenno di rimando, McGonagall riportò lo sguardo su Harry e disse, "Credo che qualcun altro possa averne un'idea."

Harry sostenne il suo sguardo e fece un respiro profondo. "Non credo di poter sentire tutto quello che sente lei. È troppo. Non credo nemmeno se lo aspetti da me. Ma… questa cosa con la compulsione… mi sembra quasi che la scuola… l'abbia presa sul personale. E la compulsione… penso sapesse che il ministero non avrebbe minacciato il suo potere su di me. Non come Hogwarts avrebbe potuto. Non aveva mai dovuto combattere, prima di oggi." Fece un altro respiro profondo, e la stanchezza lo sommerse.

"Credo che ora Harry debba riposare," disse Cho, notando il suo affaticamento.

"Harry," disse Ron, quasi con tono di scuse, "Dobbiamo assolutamente prelevare quel ricordo stasera. Non dobbiamo vederlo subito, ma nel caso domani… tu non sia totalmente te stesso, lo avremmo già."

Sebbene sapesse che era un'idea irrazionale, Harry si sentì riluttante a dare quel ricordo con la possibilità che potesse essere visto senza lui presente. Ma capiva il motivo per cui Ron lo voleva. Avevano bisogno di scoprire se la vecchia era responsabile della sua trasformazione in gattino. La loro 'operazione pensatoio' era stata rimandata già troppe volte. Se si fosse trasformato di nuovo in micino e, per un qualsiasi motivo, non fosse stato in grado di tornare normale, il ricordo sarebbe stato impossibile da recuperare. Si fidava di Ron. Era davvero bravo nel suo lavoro, e Harry sapeva che non avrebbe mai fatto nulla per ferirlo. Non aveva proprio motivo di esitare.

Con un sospiro pesante, Harry sfoderò la bacchetta e se l'appoggiò contro la tempia. Quando l'allontanò, una scia di bruma argentea la seguì. Ron era pronto con una fiala di vetro, e Harry ci mise dentro il ricordo. Ron poi passò la fiala alla preside.

"Lo terrò nel mio ufficio, pronto per domani." Gli diede un'ultima pacca affettuosa sul braccio prima di alzarsi dal letto. "Signorina Chang, sono sicura che abbia alcuni preparativi da fare per il suo paziente. Lasciamogli dare la buonanotte ai suoi amici."

Le due donne si allontanarono. Harry fu contento quando Draco si sedette accanto a lui sul letto dell'infermeria. Hermione si avvicinò e disse, "Io torno alla Tana per stanotte, Harry. Arthur e Molly si stanno occupando dei gemelli, ma forse è meglio se stanotte sto con loro."

“Ma certo, Hermione. Starò bene, qui. Davvero, non c'è bisogno che resti qualcuno." Anche mentre lo diceva, Harry sperò che Draco sarebbe rimasto con lui. Sebbene si sentisse confortato dalla magia di Hogwarts, desiderava la presenza del mago biondo con tutta l'insistenza del gattino.

"Io e Draco restiamo qui a scuola, stanotte," gli assicurò Ron. "La McGonagall ha fatto preparare delle stanze per noi. Saremo in grado di metterci al lavoro domani mattina presto, se te la senti."

"Io resto qui in infermeria con Harry," dichiarò Draco, e Harry sentì un’ondata di sollievo. "È meglio che non resti da solo, in caso…" sollevò una mano e accennò il gesto di una graffiata felina. Dietro suggerimento della preside, non avevano detto a Cho del 'problema gatto'. Draco l'aveva trovato alquanto interessante. Se Poppy Pomfrey fosse stata ancora lì, era certo che sarebbe stata informata senza esitazione di come stavano le cose.

Ron si limitò a spostare lo sguardo per un momento da Draco a Harry e ritorno, prima di scrollare le spalle stancamente e dire, "Ok. Perché no." Facendo scivolare un braccio intorno alle spalle di Hermione, disse, "Andiamo, amore. Ti accompagno al camino nell'ufficio della McGonagall." Dopo un cenno del capo agli altri due, Ron accompagnò la moglie dalla preside in attesa e i tre lasciarono l'infermeria.

Cho tornò accanto al letto di Harry con un pigiama di cotone. "Credo che questo dovrebbe andarti, Harry." Glielo passò e cominciò a posizionare dei pannelli intorno al letto. "Ora devi davvero andartene, Malfoy. Harry ha bisogno di dormire un po'."

Cogliendo il luccichio gelido negli occhi di Draco, Harry si affrettò a rispondere prima che l'altro potesse aprire bocca. "Anche Draco resta qui in infermeria. Ho davvero bisogno di avere qualcuno vicino, non si sa mai." Era troppo stanco per curarsi del suo ragionamento inconsistente, e sperò che lei non lo mettesse in discussione.

Quando lei si girò di nuovo verso di lui, si rese conto che non sarebbe stato così fortunato. "Ci sarò qui io, Harry. È il mio lavoro occuparmi di qualsiasi cosa tu abbia bisogno."

Draco pensò di star per vomitare. Sapeva che Harry aveva avuto una storia con Cho quando erano a scuola. I dettagli al momento gli sfuggivano, ma non era quella la cosa importante. Un tempo Harry era stato attratto da lei. E in quel momento, eccola lì, a pianificare di soddisfare ogni suo bisogno. Il timbro dolce della sua voce, lo sfarfallar di ciglia, l’atteggiamento territoriale verso Draco, tutto indicava che era disposta a occuparsi anche di altre necessità oltre a quelle mediche. Be', non se Draco poteva impedirlo.

In piedi, con una mano sulla spalla di Harry, il tono secco di Draco e la sua espressione condiscendente, poco meno di una smorfia sprezzante, mandarono un messaggio chiaro. "Temo ci siano alcuni dettagli di questa situazione di cui tu debba restare allo scuro. Affari del ministero. Sono sicuro che capisci."

Cho gli lanciò un'occhiata scettica, ma non sembrò molto sicura di sé quando disse, "E il tuo lavoro al ministero è…"

"Top secret. Solo per chi ha bisogno di saperlo." Lo sguardo che le lanciò non le lasciò alcun dubbio che lei, chiaramente, non avrebbe mai fatto parte di coloro abbastanza importanti da sapere alcunché. "Bene. Avrò bisogno di uno di quei pigiami. Lascialo lì, sull'altro letto. Io aiuto Harry a cambiarsi." Poi sistemò il pannello in modo che lei rimanesse dall'altro lato e si girò verso Harry.

Harry stava scuotendo la testa, rivolgendogli uno stanco mezzo sorriso. "Sei terribile," sussurrò.

"Sì, lo so. Ora infiliamoti in questi–" Draco sollevò il pigiama con evidente sdegno, "– orribili abiti da notte. Non può fare sul serio."

"Non ti ricordi com'erano i pigiami dell'infermeria? Be', forse non ci finivi tanto spesso quanto me." Harry fece un grosso sospiro. Chiuse gli occhi solo per un momento. All'improvviso, sentì che i suoi vestiti venivano slacciati. Spalancò gli occhi e trovò il viso di Draco molto vicino al proprio.

"Alzati solo per un minuto, ce la fai?" la voce di Draco era gentile mentre aiutava Harry ad alzarsi dal letto. Harry stava chiaramente dormendo in piedi, e Draco fece in fretta ad aiutarlo a infilarsi quell'orrido pigiama. Tirò giù le coperte mentre Harry appoggiava gli occhiali sul comodino. Dopo averlo aiutato a sdraiarsi, Draco sfoderò la bacchetta.

Harry non udì l'incantesimo, ma sentì il tessuto contro la sua pelle cambiare, da irritante cotone rigido, a qualcosa di soffice e caldo. Abbassò lo sguardo sul pigiama e vide che ora era coperto da piccoli gattini che rincorrevano bolle di sapone sulla stoffa. Era troppo stanco per commentare, ma stava ridacchiando quando Draco lo coprì con le coperte e gliele rimboccò. Harry gli afferrò una mano e lo attirò sul letto.

Non appena Draco ebbe Harry accoccolato contro di sé, poté sentire il ritmo regolare del suo respiro indicargli che Harry si era già addormentato. Draco gli diede un bacio su quelle spettinate ciocche scure e sussurrò, "Buonanotte, gattino."

**Continua**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Questo capitolo da già qualche indizio su come andrà il prossimo per Cho… stupida oca.  
> Se trovate strafalcioni fatemi un fischio, grazie.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Capitolo bello lungo e ancora niente pelliccia. Sarà per la prossima volta, lo prometto! Spero vi piacerà lo stesso.
> 
> Però si comincia a capire il perché del rating!

_Era in piedi nel tetro, oppressivo ingresso di Grimmauld Place. Scaglie di intonaco marcio cadevano dal soffitto, rendendo più pesante l'aria, putrida per il puzzo della decomposizione. Mentre avanzava verso le scale, le assi del pavimento gemettero e si scheggiarono, piegandosi sotto il suo peso. Allungando una mano verso il corrimano, Harry vide che sembrava essere coperta dallo stesso sudiciume che copriva e anneriva i muri. Un basso gemito salì da sotto il pavimento quando le fondamenta stesse della casa sembrarono muoversi. La casa cominciò a tremare e sbriciolarsi intorno a lui e, per paura di perdere l'equilibrio, finì per afferrare il corrimano. Questo si disintegrò nella sua stretta, i suoi resti gli si appiccicarono alla mano come le ceneri di una pira funeraria. Poi, mentre guardava inorridito, piccole e sottili linee di frattura iniziarono a ricoprirla, prima che si frammentasse e si staccasse dal braccio. Un ululato gli echeggiò intorno, e pensò che fosse il suo… finché non si raggrumò nella risata maniacale della perfida vecchia del ritratto rovinato che si trovava in fondo all'ingresso._

Si svegliò, boccheggiando in cerca di aria, soffocando nell'aria lurida dell'incubo. Draco era seduto accanto a lui, e lo stava chiamando. Occhi grigi pieni di preoccupazione lo scrutarono, mentre mani gentili lo carezzavano e tranquillizzavano.

"Harry, shh. È solo un sogno." Draco si sporse in avanti per posare un bacio gentile sulla fronte del mago che tremava fra le sue braccia. "Shh… sono qui." Poteva percepire il respiro di Harry che iniziava a rallentare e, quando si tirò leggermente indietro, vide che gli occhi verdi non erano più sbarrati per la paura.

"Draco." Harry sussurrò il suo nome mentre lo tirava più vicino, bisognoso di sentire la forza piena di calore del corpo di Draco. Mentre Harry si calmava, Draco li sistemò in modo che, con Draco supino, Harry restasse accoccolato contro di lui. Circondato da braccia forti, lasciò che il regolare e rassicurante battito del cuore di Draco lo cullasse e confortasse. Sospirando piano, affondò il naso contro la pelle fragrante del collo di Draco, godendosi quell'odore che il gattino trovava tanto irresistibile.

Harry si stava strusciando di nuovo, perciò Draco sperò che si stesse calmando. Nonostante fosse esausto, o forse proprio per quello, l'altro mago aveva dormito a singhiozzo. A un certo punto Draco aveva perfino preso in considerazione l'idea di andare da Cho a chiedere una pozione sonnifera, in modo che Harry potesse farsi un bel sonno. I tentativi di Draco di svegliarlo durante i suoi primi sogni sembravano essere stati in grado di calmarlo senza svegliarlo. Dopo aveva dormito un po' per poi tornare ad agitarsi. Quella era stata l'unica volta che si era davvero svegliato.

"Ummm… profumo… buono…" la voce di Harry, bassa e assonnata, gli arrivò all'orecchio. Il respiro stava di nuovo tornando regolare, e Draco percepì gli ultimi brandelli di tensione scivolare via dal corpo di Harry.

"Di nuovo addormentato," sussurrò. "Sogni d'oro, questa volta, Harry." E ancora una volta, Draco si permise di scivolare nel sonno.

◊ ◊ ◊

Harry sapeva che era mattina. Se ne era accorto senza nemmeno aprire gli occhi. Riconobbe la paura che si metteva comoda dentro di lui come aveva fatto ogni mattina da… be', da talmente tanto tempo che non riusciva a ricordare. La sensazione che lui non avesse nulla da offrire al mondo. Che fosse un essere inutile e che non sarebbe mancato a nessuno se fosse sparito, nascosto nel proprio letto a Grimmauld Place.

Ma… qualcosa era cambiato. La sua mente, svegliandosi, analizzò i vari brandelli di sensazioni. Il materasso più duro, la luce che filtrava da una direzione diversa da quella dove si trovava la finestra. Un fruscio sommesso e a malapena percettibile che proveniva dall'altro lato della stanza, una stanza che doveva essere più grande della sua camera da letto a casa dei Black. Liberandosi dagli ultimi residui di sonnolenza, Harry aprì gli occhi. Sbattendo lentamente le palpebre, allungò una mano in cerca dei suoi occhiali e li trovò su un comodino accanto al letto. Il suo letto nell'infermeria di Hogwarts.

Sulla sua faccia spuntò un lento sorriso. Sì, qualcosa era cambiato. Era a Hogwarts, dove l'antica magia si era opposta alla compulsione che lo voleva incatenato al luogo dei suoi incubi. Era sdraiato su un letto scomodo, e indossava un morbido pigiama ricoperto di gattini che Draco aveva creato solo per lui. Non aveva trascorso la notte solo e miserando, ma accoccolato fra le braccia di Draco.

Ma dov'era Draco? Harry sentì un momentaneo spasmo allo stomaco. Quella parte non l'aveva immaginata, vero? Prima che il pessimismo potesse prendere piede, il guizzo di un movimento attirò il suo sguardo dall'altro lato della stanza. Il movimento e il fruscio avevano la stessa fonte. Era Draco, vestito di un pigiama nero che sembrava di seta, con la luce morbida del mattino che gli illuminava i capelli e la pelle chiari.

Come ipnotizzato, Harry osservò Draco che, dandogli le spalle, si muoveva di fronte alla finestra inondata di luce con perfetta grazia, in una danza senza musica. O, per lo meno, Harry ipotizzò che stesse danzando. I suoi movimenti erano lenti e precisi. C'era quasi qualcosa di rituale nel modo in cui Draco sembrava seguire uno schema mistico. Nessun movimento casuale, solo movimenti controllati, ma fluidi.

Harry pensò che avrebbe potuto trascorrere l'intera giornata a guardare Draco muoversi in quel modo. Ma poi il movimento si interruppe e lui rimase dritto in piedi, immobile, per alcuni secondi. Infine si girò verso Harry, sfoderando un sorriso caloroso e tranquillo. Harry, seppur colpito dalla bellezza di quell'uomo, provò una fitta di nostalgia per quella palese serenità che lui sembrava essere incapace di raggiungere.

Draco era contento di aver trovato Harry sveglio e sorridente. Il sorriso si allargò quando gli si avvicinò. "Buon giorno." Aveva quasi aggiunto ‘gattino’ al suo saluto, ma si era fermato prima che il nomignolo gli sfuggisse. Non era sicuro di come Harry l'avrebbe preso.

"Buon giorno anche a te," rispose Harry. "Cosa stavi facendo?"

"Tai Chi. È cinese. Mi sono ripromesso di non farti una testa così con discorsi sulle arti marziali, quindi non ti annoierò con tutti i particolari." Draco si sedette sul letto accanto a Harry, e d'impulso allungò una mano per tirare con gentilezza uno degli scuri riccioli ribelli.

"A me non dispiace. Lo trovo interessante. Ed era davvero bellissimo." Harry fu fiero di notare che non si sentì arrossire nel dirlo. Be', non molto, almeno.

"Grazie. In effetti ha tanti lati positivi, compreso creare un centro calmo e bilanciato." Draco esitò prima di aggiungere, "Potrei insegnartelo, un giorno o l'altro. Se vuoi."

"Allora è questo il tuo segreto," lo prese in giro Harry. Allo sguardo confuso di Draco, disse, "Da quando sei tornato in Inghilterra ho sempre pensato che sembravi… più calmo. Mi sono chiesto come mai."

"Davvero? Non pensavo che mi avessi notato più di tanto.” Dicendolo, Draco fece un sorrisino, ma Harry pensò che sembrasse un po' triste.

"Come potrei non notarti, Draco? Quand'è che sono stato in grado di _non_ notarti?" La voce di Harry si ridusse a un sussurro verso la fine, mentre sollevava una mano per accarezzare la guancia di Draco. Il pollice sfiorò con leggerezza il carnoso labbro inferiore e percepì il fiato di Draco fuggire come un tremito.

"Harry! Ti ho portato la cola–" la voce di Cho, tanto allegra da risultare irritante, si interruppe quando scostò la tenda e lei si bloccò per la scena che si trovò davanti. Draco immaginò che il quadretto di loro due, seduti vicini, sul punto di baciarsi, fosse sconvolgente per lei. Non tentò nemmeno di preoccuparsene.

"Grazie, Cho." Harry scostò la mano dal viso di Draco, ma non si mosse per allontanarsi. “Per una volta ho fame. E sembra che ce ne sia più che abbastanza per due, Draco."

Draco non poté proprio fermare il sorrisetto che gli spuntò sulle labbra. "Già. Ha un'aria deliziosa. Grazie, Cho."

Finalmente l'infermiera ritrovò un po' di autocontrollo. Mentre il vassoio continuava a fluttuarle accanto, lei incrociò le braccia, e con voce puntigliosa annunciò, "Ho solo pensato che per Harry sarebbe meglio fare colazione qui in infermeria. Sono sicura che la preside ti abbia fatto preparare la colazione insieme a quella del personale, Malfoy."

"Non c'è n'è bisogno," disse Harry con allegria. "Hai portato cibo in abbondanza."

"Be', sì." Cho stava ricominciando ad agitarsi. "Pensavo che io e te–"

"Sento odore di colazione!" la voce tonante di Ron lo precedette oltre l’ultima tenda rimasta. Fregò una striscia di pancetta dal vassoio e cominciò subito a sgranocchiarla. Cosa che non gli impedì di dire, "Bel pigiama, Harry."

Con un verso disgustato e uno scatto di bacchetta, Cho spedì il vassoio verso i piedi del letto di Harry a una velocità maggiore di quanto fosse consigliabile. Fortunatamente, non si rovesciò né cadde nulla durante il tragitto. Non che se ne sarebbe accorta, dato che girò sui tacchi per tornarsene a passo di carica nel suo ufficio, sbattendo la porta dietro di sé.

"Ma che l'è preso?" domandò Ron, mentre afferrava una fetta di pane tostato e si preparava a caricarlo di marmellata.

"Mi sa che non aveva fame." Il tono di Draco era ben più che innocente. Si alzò dal letto e sorrise a Harry. "In realtà non sono molto un tipo da colazione. A meno che non mi trovi al Manor, naturalmente. Lasciatemi solo un po' di caffè. Vado a farmi una doccia e a tentare di cambiare gli abiti di ieri in qualcosa di presentabile per oggi. Torno fra un po'."

Harry lo osservò allontanarsi con un'espressione sognante, che fu notata dall'auror Weasley. "Allora," disse Ron prima di leccarsi della marmellata dalle dita, "tu e Draco, eh?"

Non aspettandosi una domanda tanto diretta da Ron, Harry fu colto alla sprovvista. Sbatté le palpebre e arrossì e balbettò, "Co– cosa?"

"Andiamo, amico. Voi due siete appiccicati come gemelli siamesi da quando è iniziata questa storia. Poi ieri sera lui era tutto 'Be', qualcuno deve stare con Harry'. E poi questa mattina siete accoccolati insieme e vi sorridete quel… sai… tipo di sorriso che la gente sfoggia quando è… lo sai."

Harry si versò del succo, prendendosi del tempo prima di rispondere. "Sì. C'è qualcosa. Ma immagino di non essere ancora sicuro di cosa." A quell'ammissione, si sentì sorridere.

"Be', quando sei peloso sembra piacerti un sacco." Ron fece una pausa, un'altra striscia di pancetta quasi in bocca. Arricciando un po' il naso chiese, "Tu non… sai… lui non ti piace _piace_ quando sei un gattino. Vero?"

Harry fece una smorfia, "Ron! No! Il gattino è… come un bambino piccolo. Non penso cose del genere quando sono in quella forma."

"Ma quando non sei un gattino?"

"Be'… sì, mi piace. Lui è… incredibile. E dolce. E davvero sexy e–"

"Ehi! Ho capito." Ron si accorse del ghigno impenitente di Harry e alzò gli occhi al cielo. Sgranocchiando ancora altra pancetta, Ron si fece pensieroso per un momento. "Sai, vi ci vedo, tu e Draco insieme. Spero che funzioni, amico."

Harry sapeva che non era quello che Ron aveva voluto dire, ma ricordare di aver avuto così tante relazioni che non avevano funzionato gli si piantò sullo stomaco come un peso. Di colpo non era più affamato come prima. Chi stava prendendo in giro? Lui e Draco? Probabilmente Draco provava solo compassione per lui. La tristezza lo avvolse, facendolo sentire ancora una volta oppresso e letargico. Desiderò poter strisciare di nuovo sotto le coperte e aspettare che tutti se ne andassero. Si alzò e si accostò alla finestra, mettendo una certa distanza fra sé e Ron.

Le foglie erano a malapena attaccate ai rami. L’incessante vento autunnale sembrava determinato a strappare le ultime rimaste dai rami ormai quasi nudi. Non sapeva quanto tempo fosse rimasto lì in piedi, a guardare i terreni della scuola. Di colpo si ricordò del suo incubo. Il corrimano che crollava. La sua mano che si sbriciolava fino a scomparire. Quella era la sua vita, no? Tutto cadeva a pezzi, e avrebbe continuato a farlo finché a lui non fosse rimasto nulla. Un'angoscia vuota iniziò a crescergli dentro. Si avvolse strettamente le braccia intorno al corpo per trattenerla.

Sentendo dei passi avvicinarsi, Harry si girò e vide Draco che tornava dal bagno dell'infermeria. Abbassando la testa per evitare il suo sguardo, si mise a raccogliere i propri vestiti. "Vado a fare la doccia," disse piano e passò oltre Draco, stando attento a non toccarlo.

Draco notò immediatamente il cambiamento in Harry. La sua postura era completamente diversa. Cos'era successo nei minuti in cui Draco si era allontanato per farsi la doccia? "Cos'ha che non va?" Si voltò verso Ron, che si era allungato sul letto, quasi accoccolato contro il vassoio della colazione (che sembrava avere tutta la sua attenzione).

"Uh?" Ron alzò gli occhi e accanto al letto trovò Draco, che lo fissava accigliato. "Dov'è Harry?"

"È appena andato a farsi una doccia e a vestirsi. E aveva l'aria di essere preoccupato per qualcosa. Non agitato,” chiarì Draco. "Più… distante."

Ron si tirò su a sedere con un'espressione preoccupata sulla faccia. "Be', sai, fa così–"

"Sì, e questa è una delle cose in cui dovremmo aiutarlo, no?" Draco era palesemente irritato. "So che tu e Hermione siete un po' più focalizzati sul problema felino, ma sembra che anche quello sia legato in qualche modo al suo stato emotivo."

"Hai ragione. Scusa." il rammarico di Ron era evidente. "È solo che sembrava talmente su di giri questa mattina. Stavamo parlando, poi è andato alla finestra. Ho immaginato solo che stesse pensando a te –cioè, uh, i tuoi, uh, capelli… o roba simile." Ron quasi non si fermò in tempo prima di dire qualcosa che forse non avrebbe dovuto dire, e si limitò a borbottare quel patetico tentativo di coprire lo scivolone.

Draco si limitò a fissarlo per un momento, come se non fosse sicuro di cosa dire. "Credi che pensare ai… miei capelli… l'abbia fatto preoccupare?"

Ron, avendo evidentemente deciso di aver detto abbastanza, si limitò a stringere le labbra, sollevare le braccia in un gesto impotente, e scrollare le spalle.

Draco si limitò a fissarlo. Infine scosse la testa e disse, "Perché non vai nell'ufficio della McGonagall e prepari il pensatoio? Io proverò a scoprire cos'ha Harry e a… tirargli su il morale. Se il suo umore peggiora potrebbe trasformarsi di nuovo prima di poter vedere il ricordo."

Ron annuì. "Hermione dovrebbe arrivare via camino da un momento all'altro. Volevo essere lì ad accoglierla. Le dirò di Harry." Fece per andarsene, ma poi si girò di nuovo verso Draco. "Penso che ti darà ascolto, Draco. Tu sembri farlo stare meglio."

"Già, quando è un gattino," disse Draco con una smorfia.

"No, non solo allora." Ron sembrò sul punto di aggiungere qualcosa, ma poi si girò e uscì dall'infermeria.

Draco non ebbe tempo di pensare a come affrontare l'argomento, perché Harry tornò proprio in quel momento. Si stava asciugando i capelli con un asciugamano, cosa che, si rese conto Draco, gli dava la scusa perfetta per evitare il suo sguardo. Be', non poteva stare sotto quell'asciugamano per sempre.

”Sembri rinfrescato.” Draco decise per prima cosa di provare a far finta di niente e vedere come andava.

Harry lanciò l'asciugamano sul letto e sembrò guardare ovunque tranne che verso Draco. "Hai bevuto il tuo caffè?" disse alla fine.

"Oh, no. Probabilmente era terribile. Ron ti ha lasciato avvicinare al vassoio? Ci stava praticamente facendo l'amore quando sono tornato." Draco stava cercando di mantenere allegro il suo tono di voce, ma in realtà odiava interagire con Harry in modo tanto forzato. Assomigliava troppo a come avevano interagito negli ultimi quattro anni.

”Sì. Ho… bevuto un po' di succo." Almeno Harry aveva iniziato a lanciargli delle occhiate furtive. "Dov'è Ron?"

"È andato nell'ufficio della McGonagall ad accogliere Hermione. Immagino dovremmo andare a raggiungerli, che ne dici?"

Harry si limitò a un veloce cenno di assenso e si incamminò verso la porta dell'infermeria. Draco, con la bocca tesa per la frustrazione, lo seguì. Poco dopo stavano percorrendo i corridoi della scuola, e l'unico suono fra loro era l'eco dei loro passi.

Cosa stava succedendo a Harry? Draco non pensava potesse essere per l’uso del pensatoio. Di sicuro ne avrebbe parlato con Ron se avesse avuto ulteriori dubbi. Dato che era Draco a subire il trattamento polare, era piuttosto sicuro che avesse a che fare con lui. Ma cosa? Harry gli era sembrato a posto quella mattina. Persino Ron aveva detto che gli era sembrato ‘su di giri’. Vabbè, Ron aveva anche detto che forse Harry stava pensando ai capelli di Draco, tra tutte le cose possibili. Che diavolo c'entrava?

Fin dall'inizio di tutta quella storia, Draco aveva osservato i mutamenti d'umore di Harry. Un minuto, Harry sembrava a posto, e quello dopo poteva essere arrabbiato o depresso. E spesso sembrava così insicuro. Nulla a che vedere con la persona tranquilla e sicura di sé che Draco sapeva Harry poteva essere. Harry non si era mai dimostrato una persona spocchiosa o arrogante. Ma certamente era sembrato sicuro di sé. Draco suppose che liberare il mondo da un ultramalvagio, mostruosamente potente mago oscuro avrebbe prodotto un bel po' di sicurezza in sé stessi. E allora che fine aveva fatto? Harry sembrava distante, riluttante a interagire con altre persone. Come se dubitasse del proprio valore.

Draco quasi si bloccò nel bel mezzo di un passo, e riuscì a non inciampare solo per un pelo mentre tutto si incastrava al suo posto. Con la bocca che gli si piegava in una smorfia, accelerò un po' per andare allo stesso passo di Harry. Quando ebbero svoltato un angolo per infilarsi in un buio corridoio laterale, Draco notò qualcosa poco avanti a loro che gli avrebbe dato l’opportunità perfetta per affrontare Harry. Forse il fato, o Hogwarts, era dalla sua parte. Si fece più vicino a Harry e, al momento giusto, afferrò l'altro mago per il braccio e lo trascinò in un'alcova conveniente e nascosta.

"Draco, cosa stai– ahia!" le lamentele di Harry vennero per un momento interrotte quando Draco lo spinse con forza contro il muro. "Cosa stai facendo?" Si divincolò, ma il corpo di Draco lo tenne bloccato contro la pietra fredda.

"Non ti avevo già menzionato qualcosa riguardo a te, delle alcove e certe fantasie?" La voce di Draco era bassa e sensuale, ed era certo di aver notato un guizzo d'interesse negli occhi di Harry prima che le ombre tornassero.

"Li avevi chiamati sogni ad occhi aperti, prima," borbottò Harry sottovoce, rifiutandosi di guardare negli occhi di Draco.

"Stavo tentando di essere discreto," disse Draco. "Errore mio. Credo di poter chiarire un paio di cose." Schiacciò le labbra contro quelle di Harry e, quando l'altro emise un debole grido di sorpresa, Draco ficcò la lingua in quella dolce bocca bollente. All'inizio sembrò che Harry potesse resistere. Non si tirò indietro, ma trascorse un teso momento senza una reazione chiara. E poi… in risposta, la sua lingua si unì al gioco.

Finalmente Draco sentì Harry rilassarsi nel bacio, e lo rese un po' più dolce. Con lentezza, spostò le mani da dove tenevano bloccato Harry contro il muro. Ne fece scivolare una in quei ricci scuri, ancora un po' umidi, e spostò l'altra a carezzare il corpo di Harry lungo il suo percorso per circondargli la vita.Quando sentì le braccia di Harry scivolare verso l'alto sulle sue spalle, Draco approfondì di nuovo il bacio. A onor del vero, Draco mise tutto il suo considerevole talento in quel bacio. Basandosi sui suoni dolci e bassi che provenivano da Harry, si sentì piuttosto sicuro che stavano facendo progressi. In un tentativo di chiarire ancora di più le cose, schiacciò la propria erezione contro l'anca di Harry e fece scivolare una coscia in mezzo alle sue gambe. Lo scatto di reni che ricevette in risposta, che rivelava la prova dell'interesse di Harry, fu estremamente gratificante.

Però, per essere _assolutamente_ chiaro, Draco liberò la mano dai capelli di Harry e la fece scivolare giù, lungo il suo corpo, finché la fermò sull'uccello duro di Harry. Non ci restò a lungo prima che Draco iniziasse a sfregarla su e giù, meravigliandosi del calore che riusciva a percepire nonostante gli strati di vestiti. Tirandosi lentamente indietro dal bacio, ma lasciando le labbra abbastanza vicine da sfiorare leggermente quelle di Harry mentre parlava, Draco sussurrò, "Harry?"

L'altro mago, a occhi chiusi e con le labbra ancora socchiuse, sembrava perso. Quando Draco sussurrò di nuovo il suo nome, riuscì a mormorare, "Hmmm?"

"Voglio succhiarti l'uccello."

Gli occhi di Harry si spalancarono di colpo, e il respiro divenne pesante. La sua bocca si mosse come per formare delle parole, ma sembrava fosse incapace di formulare un discorso coerente. Draco pensò che le labbra gonfie per i baci e gli occhi spalancati e brillanti per il desiderio, facessero sembrare allo stesso tempo Harry assolutamente adorabile e incredibilmente desiderabile. "Quindi posso supporre di avere la tua attenzione?"

Draco morse con delicatezza il labbro inferiore di Harry mentre lo teneva inchiodato con uno sguardo rovente. Harry riuscì in qualche modo ad annuire in risposta. Sì, Draco aveva di certo la sua attenzione.

"Bene." Il timbro ruvido della voce di Draco gli provocò un brivido evidente. "Perché voglio essere sicuro che mi stai ascoltando." Fece una pausa e con gentilezza strizzò l'uccello di Harry per enfatizzare il concetto. Harry gemette, evocando una risposta da Draco che suonò come un vero e proprio ringhio.

"Draco!" Harry annaspò, e di nuovo si spinse contro la mano che lo massaggiava con abilità.

"Umm, così dolce. Sai quanto incredibilmente sexy sei, Harry? Sai quanto ti voglio?" Draco un po' se lo aspettava, quindi non fu sorpreso quando, nonostante la sua ovvia eccitazione, dubbio e incertezza guizzarono negli occhi di Harry. Draco lasciò che il suo volto mostrasse totalmente tutto il suo desiderio. "Ti voglio, Harry. Ti ho voluto per così tanto tempo. So che dovrei essere più preoccupato per la storia del gattino, ma c'è una parte di me che non riesce ad essere altro che felice a riguardo. Mi ha finalmente dato la possibilità di dirti quello che provo."

Gli occhi di Harry si colmarono di sorpresa, e Draco fu certo di aver colto anche un pizzico di speranza. Con rinnovata sicurezza, Draco continuò a mettere a nudo la sua anima. "Voglio essere l'unico ad avere tutti i tuoi baci. Ad abbracciarti quando hai bisogno di essere abbracciato. A fare l'amore con te al mattino, prima di dover correre al lavoro. A rubare una carezza in qualche angolo appartato del ministero perché non possiamo passare un'intera giornata senza. A tornare a casa per fare del sesso spettacolare…" Draco sfiorò le labbra di Harry con le proprie in una carezza lenta che finì con una mordicchiatina.

Harry si sentiva drogato di desiderio, che crebbe di colpo quando sentì la mano di Draco slacciargli i pantaloni e scivolare al loro interno. Poi la mano si chiuse possessiva sulla sua erezione solo per un momento prima di cominciare ad accarezzarlo lentamente per tutta la sua lunghezza, quasi leggera come una piuma. "Ohh…dio." Harry avvolse la sua mano intorno a quella di Draco per fermare quel movimento che lo stava facendo impazzire, ma non la spostò. Alquanto senza fiato, Harry disse, "Come posso crederci? Solo ieri mattina…"

"Ieri mattina mi ero rassegnato al fatto che almeno non sembravi più odiarmi. Poi ti sei trasformato in un gattino e, finalmente, volevi stare con me. E non ho potuto impedirmi di sperare che forse avresti voluto stare con me anche quando fossi tornato te stesso." Draco chiuse gli occhi per un momento, e quando li riaprì, l'emozione che Harry ci vide dentro era vera e onesta. "E penso che tu lo voglia, Harry. Credo che tu sia solo spaventato di credere che qualcuno possa volerti così tanto."

Harry si sentì stringere il cuore. "Come fai a saperlo?"

Un sorriso si disegnò lentamente sul volto di Draco. Harry pensò che fosse la cosa più meravigliosa e sexy che avesse mai visto. Ma furono le parole di Draco che gli tolsero il respiro. "Perché ti conosco." Rimasero solo a guardarsi per un momento prima che Draco appoggiasse la fronte contro quella di Harry.

"So che stai combattendo contro questi sentimenti che, in qualche modo, ti fanno credere che non ti meriti nulla di buono. Non so da dove vengano, se è qualcosa di magico come una maledizione, o se è solo qualcosa su cui dobbiamo lavorare. Ma non vado da nessuna parte, Harry. Se mi vuoi, sono qui con te. Sempre." Allontanandosi per guardarlo negli occhi, disse, "Mi vuoi?"

"Sì!" La risposta arrivò senza il minimo dubbio o esitazione, e Harry sentì come se parte di quella disperata negatività che lo tormentava scivolasse via. Trascinò Draco in un bacio, sentendo il bisogno urgente di convincere quell’uomo di quanto esattamente lo volesse. Harry non si risparmiò e baciò, leccò e mordicchiò la bocca sexy di Draco in modo possessivo. Fece scivolare la sua lingua all'interno, stuzzicando, carezzando, assaporando. La risposta di Draco fu di produrre i più incredibilmente erotici, piccoli gemiti. E di riportare la sua attenzione sull'uccello ancora duro di Harry. Sentì il sorrisetto contro le labbra un attimo prima che Draco si ritraesse dal bacio.

Harry non ebbe tempo di chiedersi cosa quel sorrisetto significasse, che Draco si era già lasciato cadere in ginocchio. Le sue labbra, arrossate e gonfie per i baci, erano quanto più vicino possibile all'uccello di Harry senza toccarlo davvero. Harry sussultò in risposta quando il respiro di Draco scivolò lungo la pelle sensibile mentre diceva, "Non vorrei che pensassi che ti abbia detto che voglio succhiarti l'uccello solo per attirare la tua attenzione." E poi poggiò le labbra contro il cazzo gonfio di Harry e le fece scorrere su e giù, per tutta la sua lunghezza.

Harry sentì le ginocchia diventare di burro, e sperò di riuscire a restare in piedi. Non era stato con nessuno per così tanto tempo. E ora, l'uomo che aveva figurato spesso nelle sue fantasie degli ultimi quattro anni stava facendo esattamente il genere di cosa su cui aveva fantasticato. Anche se non credeva di aver mai immaginato che Draco sarebbe stato così dannatamente sexy come in quel momento. Il biondo stava leccando con grande impegno il fluido che stava gocciolando in abbondanza dall'erezione di Harry. Il suo entusiasmo era una gran fonte di ispirazione, e Harry non riuscì a trattenere il gemito sonoro che gli sfuggì dalle labbra.

Draco si allontanò quel tanto che bastava per rivolgergli un ghigno e dire, "Hogwarts. Studenti. Shh." Naturalmente, l'ultima parte fu sibilata contro la lunghezza del suo uccello prima che Draco lo avvolgesse nel calore liquido della sua bocca. Harry dovette tapparsi la bocca con un pugno per tentare di trattenere i suoni che rischiavano di sfuggirgli. Draco ridacchiò attorno alla sua eccitazione, cosa che non aiutò affatto. E poi tornò a dedicarsi al suo compito con molta serietà e la coerenza di pensiero divenne per Harry impossibile.

Un'eccitazione elettrica riverberò in Draco mentre faceva scivolare la bocca su e giù lungo lo splendido uccello di Harry. Faceva rabbrividire il suo intero corpo. Avrebbe potuto essere per la realizzazione di uno dei suoi sogni erotici preferiti. O il sapere che potevano venire scoperti in qualsiasi momento. Ma probabilmente, più di ogni altra cosa, era il fatto che il bollente uccello appetitoso che gli riempiva la bocca era attaccato all'uomo che aveva quasi smesso di sperare di avere. Harry. Il suo Harry. Sfregò la propria eccitazione bollente, ancora intrappolata sotto i vestiti, ma quella sensazione sembrò quasi secondaria al sapore, odore e sensazione di Harry dentro di lui.

Il mondo di Harry collassò sotto l'assalto della splendida bocca di Draco, mentre lo risucchiava ancora e ancora. Sentì il calore ammassarsi nell'addome, e guardò in basso per vedere Draco ingoiare il suo uccello come se stesse morendo di fame. Poi degli occhi grigi, scuri per il desiderio, incontrarono i suoi. Quando sentì il corpo di Draco rabbrividire e un gemito sfuggire da quella bocca deliziosamente avvolta intorno a sé, Harry venne con un grido che non fu in grado di trattenere. Il suo orgasmo pulsò senza sosta fuori da lui e Draco, con gli occhi chiusi come se stesse pregando, lo tenne tutto per sé. Alla fine, Harry finì di svuotarsi. Le sue gambe cedettero e scivolò lentamente giù lungo il freddo muro di pietra.

Cuori agitati cominciarono a calmarsi. Incantesimi pulenti furono lanciati, i vestiti rimessi in ordine. Rimasero seduti uno di fronte all'altro, tanto vicini che i loro corpi si toccavano in più punti. Ma non sembrava abbastanza per Harry. Le sue mani, leggermente tremanti, carezzavano i capelli di Draco, il suo volto, il suo petto. Draco le baciò quando arrivarono abbastanza vicino alla sua bocca. Infine le prese fra le sue e se le portò alle labbra. Sorridendo contro quelle mani, guardò Harry da sotto le ciglia e disse, "Allora… va meglio, adesso?"

Il sorriso smagliante di Harry gli bloccò il respiro in gola. Poi il suo collo venne di nuovo solleticato dal viso dell'altro mago. "Meglio." Harry respirò contro la sua pelle sensibile. "Infatti, se fossi un gattino mi sentiresti fare le fusa."

Proprio in quel momento, un gatto tigrato color argento svoltò l'angolo dell'ingresso del loro piccolo rifugio. Con un movimento tanto fluido da togliere il fiato, il gatto si trasformò nella preside di Hogwarts. Con le labbra strette in una linea sottile e le mani unite con forza davanti a sé, squadrò i due maghi scompigliati, ancora accoccolati insieme sul pavimento. "Se voi due gentiluomini avete finito di prendervela comoda mentre altri sono in attesa del vostro arrivo, preoccupati da morire, potremmo avere l'opportunità di sentirla fare le fusa, signor Potter."

I due la fissarono, per un attimo gelati, con identiche espressioni mortificate. Bastò un suo sopracciglio, alzato di colpo, per frantumare la loro paralisi, e farli scattare in piedi. Dato che, a quel punto, lei si era già girata per allontanarsi velocemente dall'alcova, i due non videro la sua bocca che si piegava in un sorrisetto malandrino.

**Continua**


	11. Chapter 11

Ron e Hermione li guardarono perplessi, e con una punta di preoccupazione, quando entrarono nell'ufficio della preside al seguito della McGonagall. Lui e Draco avevano tentato di darsi una sistemata mentre si affannavano a seguirla, ma Harry era certo che fossero ancora terribilmente in disordine. Non era necessariamente un gran cambiamento per lui, ma di sicuro era una differenza notevole per Draco. Gli dispiaceva davvero di aver lasciato i suoi amici a preoccuparsi mentre lui e Draco erano stati… trattenuti. Comunque, non sembrava essere in grado di racimolare un gran rimorso…

Sorridendo un po' imbarazzato, Harry raggiunse i suoi amici. "Scusate per l'attesa. Noi…" e non riuscì a farsi venire in mente niente. Cosa avrebbe dovuto dire? Abbiamo deciso di berci un tè. Ci siamo persi. Abbiamo trovato un angolino comodo e ci siamo dovuti fermare in modo che Draco potesse farmi un pompino dannatamente spettacolare…

"Avevamo alcune cose di cui discutere." Draco aveva raggiunto il gruppo e si fermò accanto a Harry e, ghignando, gli si fermò molto vicino.

Ron spalancò leggermente gli occhi prima di lasciarsi affascinare dal soffitto. Hermione si limitò a guardarli sollevando un sopracciglio con aria interrogativa, ma si trattenne dal dar voce ad alcuna domanda.

"Credo che il signor Weasley abbia preparato il ricordo per la visione." La preside McGonagall portò l'attenzione del gruppo sulla grossa bacinella di pietra posta su un tavolo a lato della stanza. 

Harry si avvicinò al pensatoio ripensando alla prima volta in cui Dumbledore gli aveva mostrato quell'oggetto meraviglioso. Come spesso accadeva, provò una sensazione di stupore mentre guardava la vaporosa sostanza argentea turbinare all'interno della bacinella. Di tutti i meravigliosi oggetti magici che Harry aveva visto da quando aveva scoperto di essere un mago, il pensatoio era ancora uno dei più stupefacenti.

Abbandonando le sue considerazioni su quell'oggetto, alzò lo sguardo, e scoprì che gli altri si erano raccolti intorno al tavolo. L'ansia cominciò a contorcerglisi nel petto al pensiero di venire esposto in quel modo davanti a tutti, anche se una parte di lui si rendeva conto che era un pensiero irrazionale. Quelli erano suoi amici, ed era improbabile che quel ricordo potesse rivelare qualcosa di molto personale. Però quella negatività continua voleva che tenesse per sé i suoi segreti. Voleva che prendesse le distanze dai suoi amici.

Harry si sentì come se una stanza avvolta nell'oscurità venisse di colpo inondata di luce. Rendendosi conto con improvvisa chiarezza che quella forza negativa voleva che si isolasse dai suoi amici, Harry fece un profondo respiro e rafforzò la sua decisione di avere la meglio sull'impulso di quell'energia ostile. Si sentì incoraggiato dal fatto che, fin dalla scoperta della compulsione, gli sembrava di essere più cosciente di quest'altra forza negativa, e stava cominciando a prendere in considerazione la possibilità che, forse, tutta quella rabbia e depressione provenivano da qualche altra parte… non necessariamente da dentro di lui.

Si raddrizzò, deciso a visionare quel ricordo insieme a tutti i suoi amici, lì con lui per sostenerlo. Eccetto… lo stavano tutti guardando con aria di attesa, e Harry sentì il panico crescere di nuovo. Forse era possibile trovare un compromesso. Concentrando la maggior parte della sua attenzione su Ron, chiese, "Dobbiamo andare tutti insieme?"

Per un attimo Ron sembrò sorpreso, ma poi lo rassicurò. "Be', no. Immagino di no. Ma dato che mi sto occupando del caso, devo proprio dare un'occhiata a quel ricordo."

Hermione rispose usando la sua voce professionale invece di quella da amica. "Se quella vecchia ha lanciato qualche incantesimo, potrebbe essere un tipo di magia che sono in grado di riconoscere. Nel dipartimento dei Misteri ho avuto l'occasione di studiare molti tipi di magia arcana.”

Poi fu Draco a parlare, rimanendo accanto a Harry. "Mi piacerebbe avere l'opportunità di dare un'occhiata al ricordo. Hai detto che non ricordi l'incidente in modo chiaro. Secondo me potrebbe indicare che forse è stata usata qualche tipo di obliazione."

Poi si girarono tutti insieme verso la McGonagall per sentire quale fosse la sua ragione per vedere il ricordo. Li guardò con un'espressione leggermente sorpresa, come se non si fosse aspettata la domanda. Raddrizzando ancora di più la sua postura rigida, disse, "È il mio pensatoio."

Notando l'incertezza quasi dolorosa di Harry, Draco disse, "Posso aspettare di vedere quel ricordo. Sono d'accordo con Ron: dovreste vederlo insieme. Affari da auror e via dicendo." Facendo a Harry quello che sperava risultasse un sorrisino incoraggiante, aggiunse, "Forse dopotutto la signora stava solo tentando di ordinare il pranzo."

Gli altri tre si scambiarono delle occhiate contrite quando si resero conto che Draco, che aveva un motivo davvero valido per vedere quel ricordo, si stava facendo da parte. Aveva notato il palese disagio di Harry e stava facendo il possibile per mitigarlo.

"No, Draco. Credo che tu possa avere ragione riguardo l'obliazione," disse Hermione. "Dovresti vedere il ricordo insieme a Ron e Harry. Ho comunque qualcos'altro di cui parlare con la professoressa McGonagall. Possiamo sempre vederlo dopo, se credi che dovremmo, Harry." Il sollievo evidente di Harry fu l'unica conferma di cui Hermione aveva bisogno.

Dopo che la McGonagall annuì rassicurante e si allontanò con Hermione, Harry si avvicinò al tavolo. Facendo scorrere lo sguardo da Ron a Draco, fece un respiro profondo e disse semplicemente, "Sono pronto." Gli altri due annuirono in risposta, e i tre si piegarono in avanti per spingersi dentro al liquido argenteo del pensatoio.

Erano sul luogo dell'esplosione, a Diagon Alley. Harry si sentì in imbarazzo mentre si vedeva fare il diavolo a quattro e sbraitare contro quella situazione e chiunque gli si parasse davanti.

"Guardate," disse Ron, "eccola lì." Indicò una vecchia sdraiata a terra a pochi passi di distanza dall'Harry del pensatoio.

La donna sembrava molto anziana e fragile. Sembrava che qualcuno le avesse già prestato un primo soccorso perché aveva un mantello a farle da cuscino sotto la testa, e un pezzo di stoffa le era stato avvolto intorno alla gamba per fasciare una ferita sanguinante.

Mentre osservavano, due medimaghi apparvero accanto alla vecchia. Prima che potessero accovacciarsi per assisterla, l'Harry del ricordo corse verso di loro, urlando a squarciagola, "Attenti! Dovreste essere qui per aiutare la gente, non per far loro ancora più male! Idioti!"

I due uomini erano chiaramente sbigottiti e sembravano imbarazzati per quella dura sgridata. Veloci, si piegarono per assicurare la donna a una barella, che fecero levitare in aria, portandola così più vicino a Harry. Uno dei medimaghi cominciò a lanciare qualche incantesimo diagnostico sulla donna, e parve non prestare attenzione quando la vecchia allungò una mano e afferrò il braccio di Harry.

Harry si ritrovò a fissare gli occhi blu della vecchia, sbiancati dall'età, proprio come stava facendo la sua immagine nel pensatoio. In quel momento poteva vederla con chiarezza, niente a distorcerne l'immagine. Nonostante la voce roca, le sue parole risuonarono di potere, e i tre osservatori non ebbero difficoltà a sentirla.

"Urli, ti infuri… la tua rabbia è insignificante. Niente più del miagolare di un gattino. Non avere paura. Lui ti salverà. Ti calmerà. Ti amerà. Ora taci per un po'." Lasciò la presa sul braccio di Harry, e le sue palpebre rugose scivolarono sugli sbiaditi occhi blu. Poi i medimaghi la smaterializzarono dal luogo dell'incidente, lasciando Harry lì in piedi, come se si fosse beccato uno stupeficium.

◊ ◊ ◊

Draco osservò la scena con interesse, ma era altrettanto interessato alle reazioni di Harry. Poteva vedere che Harry era mortificato per il comportamento mostrato dalla sua immagine nel pensatoio. Quando la vecchia cominciò a parlare, tutti e tre gli uomini che stavano osservando furono catturati dalle sue parole. Ron, Draco e persino Harry analizzarono quella frase in base alle loro prospettive professionali, ma tutti loro erano preoccupati anche a un livello più personale.

Come obliatore, Draco sospettava che la vecchia avesse fatto qualcosa al medimago che si stava occupando di lei mentre parlava con Harry. Quell'uomo non sembrava nemmeno essersi accorto che lei avesse afferrato il braccio di Harry, e non aveva reagito in alcun modo a quel suo strano annuncio. A Draco sembrava ovvio che quella donna avesse anche fatto qualcosa affinché Harry perdesse conoscenza. E tutto senza bacchetta. Quello era ciò che l'obliatore aveva osservato.

"… Lui ti salverà. Ti calmerà. Ti amerà." Quelle parole lo lasciarono senza fiato. Harry il gattino non si era forse rivolto a Draco per protezione? E non era sempre Draco quello in grado di calmare sia il micino che il mago? Non sarebbe stato più che facile per Draco innamorarsi completamente di Harry? Era possibile che lo fosse già. Quella sensazione di euforia durò poco, dato che si girò per dare un'occhiata a Harry giusto un'attimo prima che lasciassero la visione del pensatoio. Harry aveva un'espressione terrorizzata, e distolse velocemente lo sguardo quando si accorse che Draco lo stava guardando.

Avevano avuto una… mattinata produttiva, e Draco sentiva che erano riusciti a trovare un accordo riguardo i loro interessi e intenzioni. Ma al momento Harry stava avendo a che fare con un sacco di problemi ed era estremamente nervoso. Draco non era sicuro se quell'aria terrorizzata fosse dovuta alle parole della donna riguardo all’’amore’, ma non aveva intenzione di rischiare di perdere il terreno guadagnato quella mattina. Aveva bisogno di parlare con Harry.

◊ ◊ ◊

"Urli, ti infuri… la tua rabbia è insignificante. Niente più del miagolare di un gattino. Non avere paura. Lui ti salverà. Ti calmerà. Ti amerà. Ora taci per un po'."

Quindi la donna aveva usato un qualche tipo di magia che aveva fatto diventare Harry un gattino, ed era collegato alla sua rabbia. Immaginò di non esserne molto sorpreso. Dopotutto Ron ne era stato piuttosto insospettito, e di solito si fidava dell'istinto del suo amico. Harry si rese conto che era la forza negativa ad oscurare il suo giudizio riguardo queste cose.

Ma era davvero una maledizione? L'ultima parte non lo sembrava affatto. Infatti sembrava… incoraggiante. Le parole della vecchia l'avevano subito fatto pensare a Draco. Ma… cosa ne pensava Draco? E se avesse pensato che l'attrazione di Harry per lui, quella cosa che stava crescendo fra loro, fosse solo il risultato della magia la vecchia aveva usato su di lui? Draco era stato molto chiaro riguardo i suoi sentimenti per Harry. Ma Harry aveva per caso spiegato a Draco che il suo interesse era antecedente di anni a questa storia con la vecchia? Si arrischiò a lanciare un'occhiata a Draco subito prima di uscire dal pensatoio. Draco lo stava guardando: lo fissava con intensità e Harry temette che non fosse un buon segno. Loro due dovevano davvero parlare.

◊ ◊ ◊

"Be', è stato illuminante." Ron era ovviamente soddisfatto che la sua intuizione riguardo la vecchia si fosse rivelata corretta.

"Cos'avete scoperto?" chiese Hermione con ansia, anche se fu attenta a indirizzare la domanda a Harry.

Harry sbatté le palpebre un paio di volte e, in tono piuttosto distratto disse, "Ron aveva ragione. La vecchia ha fatto qualcosa." Lanciò qualche occhiata a Draco, cercando di capire cosa provasse. Con determinazione improvvisa, Harry portò la propria attenzione su Hermione e la preside McGonagall. "Penso che dobbiate entrambe dare un'occhiata al ricordo. Voglio che lo vediate e poi sapere cosa ne pensate. Subito.”

Hermione sembrava sul punto di scoppiare per l'entusiasmo. Lei e la preside raggiunsero velocemente il tavolo e si piegarono sul pensatoio. Ron aprì la bocca per parlare, ma prima che potesse farlo Harry afferrò Draco per un braccio, borbottando "Dobbiamo parlare.”

Harry trascinò Draco con sé fino alla finestra che si trovava dall'altro lato della stanza. Temendo di perdere tempo, tirò fuori tutti i suoi timori in una volta. "So che può sembrare che la vecchia abbia lanciato qualche incantesimo per farmi provare qualcosa per te… o qualcuno. Voglio dire quella storia sul 'si prenderà cura di te, ti calmerà, ti am– um… calmerà'. So che sembra che lei me lo abbia fatto cercare, o roba del genere. Ma non è così. Voglio dire, quando sono diventato quel gattino avevo paura, e tu mi hai fatto sentire così al sicuro. Ma non credo che abbia qualcosa a che fare con lei. Io- tu- io provavo già qualcosa per te. È solo che… avevi ragione, prima. Io ti voglio, Draco. Da tanto tempo. Molto prima di quella vecchia. Quasi da quando sei tornato in Inghilterra."

Infine Harry fece una pausa per prendere fiato, così Draco colse l'occasione per dire, "Da così tanto tempo?" Sorrise a Harry con gentilezza. totalmente incantato da quella confessione affrettata. Draco si sentì sollevato per il fatto che, invece di sembrare spaventato dalle parole di quella vecchia, Harry stava cercando di rassicurarlo. "Buono a sapersi, Harry. Non mi piacerebbe pensare che i miei sentimenti non sono corrisposti."

"Lo sono eccome!" giurò Harry, regalando a Draco un sorriso brillante. Impulsivamente, Harry gettò le braccia al collo di Draco e lo trascinò in un bacio.

Nessuno dei due notò le due donne allontanarsi dal pensatoio e venire subito zittite da Ron. L'auror, senza farsi notare, aveva cercato di origliare cosa si stavano dicendo i due, e si era avvicinato a loro poco per volta per facilitarsi il compito. Hermione, capendo la situazione al volo, con un gesto ordinò al marito di tornare indietro, in modo che Harry e Draco avessero un po' di intimità. Ron la ignorò totalmente.

Il bacio fu una dolce presa di coscienza dei sentimenti che li legavano. Le labbra premettero, scivolarono, carezzarono, indugiarono. Con un sospiro e il ritorno del sorriso, Harry si ritrasse dal bacio quel tanto che bastava per appoggiare la testa sulla spalla di Draco. Incapace di resistere, immediatamente nascose il viso contro il collo di Draco. Gli sfuggì un altro sospiro felice.

Draco tenne Harry stretto, gustandosi il suo affetto. "Allora, questo strusciarsi contro il collo è una cosa che hai sempre fatto, o è il gattino dentro di te?" Sentì Harry sorridergli contro il collo.

"In realtà è colpa tua. Hai questo odore a cui non posso resistere. Non l'avevo mai notato prima di diventare un gatto. Ora non ne ho mai abbastanza."

Draco si accigliò. Cercò di decidere come porre la domanda. "Tu non pensi che… questa cosa dell'odore e il voler stare con me quando sei peloso… tu non credi che io sia… tua madre o roba del genere, vero?"

La testa di Harry scattò su e lui restò a fissare incredulo Draco a bocca aperta. Draco stava persino arrossendo un po'! Una risata iniziò a montare dentro Harry e quella sensazione era troppo rara per sprecarla. Permise al suo buon umore di riversarsi all'esterno e fu lieto di vedere Draco che sorrideva.

Il loro pubblico osservò in silenzio dal fondo della stanza, ma non li disturbò. Hermione sbatté le palpebre per disperdere le lacrime di gioia, e l'espressione di Ron era compiaciuta, come per dire che lui aveva saputo qualcosa ben prima che chiunque altro potesse indovinarlo. Un sorriso soddisfatto scaldò il viso della preside mentre guardava quella palese felicità riversarsi su una persona estremamente meritevole di essa.

Draco fu il primo ad accorgersi che la stanza era silenziosa in modo innaturale e che la loro conversazione privata aveva un avido gruppo di testimoni. Nonostante quello, gli fu impossibile resistere alla tentazione di piazzare un bacio veloce sulla guancia di Harry. Poi appoggiò la fronte contro quella di Harry attirandolo a sé. "Mi sa che stiamo bloccando di nuovo i lavori."

"Oops." Harry lanciò un'occhiata timida agli altri tre prima di tornare a guardare Draco negli occhi. Sorridendo di rimando, disse, "Immagino sia meglio tornare al lavoro sul ricordo nel pensatoio."

"E tu devi ancora cercare di diventare peloso insieme alla McGonagall."

Harry fece in una smorfia. "Questa non suonava affatto bene."

Draco fece un sorrisetto. "Vuoi che le chieda se ha delle bolle?"

Harry alzò gli occhi al cielo. "Penso che tu ti ci diverta tanto quanto me."

"Forse, ma ne dubito." Draco sciolse il loro abbraccio, ma prese la mano di Harry mentre tornavano dai loro amici.

Harry si fermò per un momento, tirando indietro Draco. Si morse il labbro inferiore mentre alzava gli occhi sul viso curioso di Draco. "Io– voglio dire, il gattino– um, il me-gatto… mi piace davvero tanto quando giochi con le mie zampe."

"Ha detto 'palle'?!" Il poco sussurrato sussurro di Ron a Hermione sembrò riecheggiare nella stanza.

"ZAMPE!" urlarono Harry e Draco all'unisono, mentre continuavano verso gli altri, ancora mano nella mano.

Con un gesto, la McGonagall invitò tutti ad accomodarsi mentre discutevano ciò che avevano visto nel pensatoio. "Be'," cominciò, "sono sicura che siamo tutti d'accordo sul fatto che la donna ha davvero usato un qualche tipo di magia su Harry."

"Sì," disse Harry. "Quell'accenno al gattino è un'indicazione molto chiara che quello che mi sta succedendo è il risultato di qualcosa che ha fatto lei. E il fatto che abbia iniziato con un commento alla mia 'rabbia' sembra convalidare il legame che abbiamo notato fra i due problemi."

"Ma poi la seconda parte sembra quasi una… profezia," fece notare Ron. A quella parola, Harry gemette.

"Naturalmente non come la sua precedente profezia, signor Potter," dichiarò la preside. "E non necessariamente una vera profezia."

"Il tono sembra più di, be', incoraggiamento, credo. Ti ha detto di non aver paura," disse Hermione. "Eccetto che è stata un po' più specifica di così."

"Sì," concordò Harry. "Mi ha detto che 'lui' mi avrebbe salvato." Lanciò a Draco un piccolo sorriso timido mentre gli colpiva con leggerezza la spalla con la propria. "Il mio eroe." Il sorriso di Harry si ampliò quando Draco di fatto arrossì.

Ron ci stava rimuginando sopra come l'auror che era. "Quindi doveva essere un qualche tipo di veggente, giusto?”

”Sembrano esserci alcuni elementi di quel genere," ragionò Hermione. "Specialmente nella parte finale. La domanda riguardo la prima è: stava rispondendo a quello specifico episodio di 'rabbia' di cui è stata testimone, o in qualche modo sapeva o percepiva che c'era un problema ben più grande?"

"Esatto. Un problema che aveva bisogno dell'intervento di un gattino," disse Draco.

"Quindi siete tutti abbastanza sicuri che la rabbia stessa non sia opera di quella donna?" domandò la McGonagall.

"Quanto mi piacerebbe che fosse così semplice," disse Harry.

"Avevamo già stabilito che la rabbia e i problemi emotivi di Harry sono cominciati prima dell'incontro con questa donna," spiegò Hermione.

"Quando sono cominciati?" chiese la preside.

"Prima che Draco tornasse in Inghilterra… che è stato più o meno quattro anni fa, giusto?" Harry gli lanciò un'occhiata interrogativa e Draco annuì.

"Sì, è esatto." Draco si accigliò. "Quindi quanto prima di questi quattro anni?"

Harry si girò verso Ron e Hermione mentre tutti riflettevano sulla domanda. Infine fu Hermione a rispondere, "So di aver notato alcune cose prima di allora, ma penso che Harry sia l'unico che possa rispondere."

"So che stavo bene alla fine della guerra. In effetti stavo alla grande. Avevamo iniziato l'addestramento auror." Indicò sé stesso e Ron. "Ho cominciato a ripulire Grimmauld Place." Harry fece una smorfia di disgusto per la casa.

"Ricordi quando è stata l'ultima volta che non hai sentito queste emozioni negative?" chiese la McGonagall.

Harry ci pensò su. "Difficile a dirsi. Nessuno è sempre felice." Guardò di nuovo i suoi amici e sembrò riflettere su qualcosa. "Ricordo quando Hermione scoprì di essere incinta. Ero così felice per voi due. Ho pensato… che le cose erano andate a posto, dopo tutto. Eravamo sopravvissuti alla guerra, avevamo dei lavori grandiosi, grandi possibilità, bambini in arrivo. Sì, mi ricordo di aver pensato che le cose non avrebbero potuto andar meglio."

Ron rise, "Già, e quando me lo hai detto, mi ricordo di averti risposto che in realtà avrebbero potuto, se solo avessi tolto quella vecchia megera dal muro!"

"Be', alla fine ce l'ho fatta!" disse Harry in tono risoluto. Poi rabbrividì leggermente quando si ricordò il sogno della notte precedente.

Draco, seduto molto vicino a Harry, notò il brivido e l'ombra che gli aveva oscurato il volto. "Cosa c'è, Harry?"

Harry esitò. Tutto a un tratto sentì intensamente lo scrutinio degli altri. Lottò contro l'ansia che ormai sapeva essere probabilmente causata da quella forza maligna. La mano di Draco strinse con gentilezza la sua per incoraggiarlo, e si ritrovò in grado di continuare. "Ho fatto un sogno su Grimmauld Place la scorsa notte. E sul ritratto."

"Be', là hai avuto un'esperienza piuttosto spaventosa ieri," disse Hermione. "E poi hai scoperto la compulsione a stare lì. Preside, Cho non aveva detto che Harry è stato pervaso dalla magia di Hogwarts? Forse la magia stava puntando ancora qualcosa di collegato alla compulsione. Questo avrebbe incluso i tuoi sentimenti per Grimmauld Place. Uno qualsiasi di questi fattori potrebbe averti portato a sognarla."

"Harry," disse la preside, "parlami del sogno." La sua voce e la sua espressione seria indicavano che c'era più di semplice curiosità dietro la sua richiesta.

"In realtà era più un incubo," le disse Harry. "Ero in piedi all'ingresso, vicino alle scale. Quella patina di sporco scuro era di nuovo sui muri, come quando era il quartier generale dell'Ordine." Harry si interruppe per fissare quell'immagine nella mente. "Però era peggio di quanto non fosse prima. Era come se stesse cadendo a pezzi intorno a me. E l'odore… come se qualcosa stesse marcendo."

Draco sollevò la testa di scatto alla menzione dell'odore di marcio, ma Harry aveva chiuso gli occhi per ricreare l'immagine quindi non se ne accorse. Con la bocca tesa in una linea sottile, Draco ascoltò Harry continuare a raccontare i dettagli del suo sogno.

"Poi l'intera casa iniziò a tremare e afferrai il corrimano. Ma mi si sbriciolò in mano. No, in realtà si trasformò in cenere. E poi,” Harry aprì gli occhi e deglutì, tentando di sciogliere il nodo che gli si era formato in gola. "poi la mia mano fece la stessa cosa. Semplicemente, diventò cenere e cadde. Credo di aver urlato, o qualcosa del genere. O forse no. Alla fine credo di aver sentito delle urla folli provenire dal ritratto."

Alzò lo sguardo per trovare Ron e Hermione che lo fissavano, le loro facce pallide per l'orrore. Volendo essere confortato e avendo finalmente qualcuno cui rivolgersi, Harry si fece ancora più vicino a Draco. Mentre girava il viso in cerca del suo odore calmante, le braccia di Draco lo avvolsero, e ricevette un bacio delicato sulla guancia.

Il gruppo rimase in zitto per un po' prima che Draco interrompesse il silenzio. "Bene, questo ci dà un altro indizio da seguire." Gli altri si girarono verso di lui, curiosi. "Quell'odore di marcio, nel sogno, e la casa che collassa… hanno qualcosa di familiare."

"Magia oscura?" chiese Ron.

"Magia antica. Non sono sicuro che sia oscura. Forse è qualcosa di simile," spiegò Draco. "E, se è quello che credo, la compulsione avrebbe senso."

"E cosa sarebbe?" domandò Hermione.

"Ha a che fare con le tradizioni ereditarie dei sanguepuro.” Draco stava palesemente cercando di ricordarsi qualcosa. Dopo un momento scosse brevemente la testa come per schiarirsela e disse, "Voglio proprio parlarne ai miei genitori. Come ho già detto, ci sono degli elementi che mi suonano familiari. C'è una buona probabilità che i miei riescano a riconoscerli e a darci maggiori informazioni."

"Quindi credi che questa situazione abbia a che fare con Sirius e il fatto che abbia fatto di Harry il suo erede?" domandò Ron.

"Non lo so, ma sappiamo per certo che ha a che fare con Grimmauld Place. L'incidente di ieri e la compulsione lo confermano."

"Sono d'accordo con Draco," disse la professoressa McGonagall. "Sebbene Harry sia l'erede legale, le tradizioni di famiglia, specialmente in antiche e potenti famiglie sanguepuro, non possono essere ignorate. Quando ne parlerai ai tuoi genitori?"

Draco guardò Harry mentre rispondeva. "Il più presto possibile, credo. Ma dopo che avrete esplorato il fattore gattino, naturalmente."

Harry abbozzò un cenno di assenso. "È l'unica vera pista che abbiamo. Voglio dire, abbiamo accertato che la vecchia mi abbia lanciato un qualche incantesimo, ma al momento non abbiamo idea di come o dove trovarla. Istintivamente mi viene davvero da dire che la mia rabbia e depressione siano legate a qualsiasi cosa fosse quella presenza maligna che ho percepito a Grimmauld Place. Ha senso seguire questa pista." E a parlare era stato l'auror sicuro di sé che Harry aveva quasi scordato di essere. Non sapeva quanto a lungo sarebbe durata, ma gli piaceva quello sguardo pieno di ammirazione negli occhi di Draco mentre lo ascoltava parlare del caso.

"Bene, allora," disse la McGonagall alzandosi dalla poltrona, "esaminiamo la situazione 'gattino'. Per quanto ho capito, l'idea è di provare a trasformarti senza la rabbia, esatto?"

"Crede che sia possibile, professoressa?" La voce di Harry era allo stesso tempo esitante e speranzosa.

"Possiamo solo provare, Harry. Sei pronto?"

"Sì. Un attimo!” si girò verso gli altri. "Se riuscirò a trasformarmi, ma non a tornare normale, voglio restare con Draco." Incrociò lo sguardo di Draco e chiese, "Va bene?"

"Certo. Sono piuttosto affezionato a te sotto forma di gattino," disse Draco sorridendo. "Significa che te la senti di accompagnarmi al Manor? Voglio davvero parlare con i miei genitori il più presto possibile."

"Sì. Ma… vorrei prendere parte a quella conversazione quando posso contribuire con qualcosa di più di un miao."

Hermione disse, "Be', speriamo che sarai umano quando andrai al Manor. Altrimenti, è probabile che dormire avrà lo stesso effetto sul gattino, indipendentemente da come ti sei trasformato. Potresti tornare umano dopo aver dormito. La conversazione con i genitori di Draco può aspettare fino ad allora?"

"Mi sa che dovremo. I miei potrebbero avere delle domande per Harry, e deve essere umano per poter rispondere." Draco si rivolse alla preside. "Pensa che Harry sarà in grado di trasformarsi in gattino e poi in umano senza un impeto di rabbia?"

"Non posso pronunciarmi finché non proviamo," rispose. "La cosa incoraggiante, Harry, è che hai ancora l'aiuto della magia di Hogwarts. Riesco a percepirla."

"Anche io." Quel pensiero lo fece sorridere. Per un momento osservò le facce dei suoi amici, infine tornò a girarsi verso la preside. "Sono pronto, professoressa. Quando vuole."

"Molto bene. Mettiamoci a sedere sul divano." Quando entrambi si furono accomodati, la donna cominciò a spiegare cosa voleva che Harry tentasse. "Voglio che tu chiuda gli occhi. Ora, prima di cominciare a pensare alla forma del gatto, voglio che ti concentri sulle sensazioni. Cosa senti quando sei un gattino? Come differiscono i suoni alle tue orecchie feline rispetto a quelle umane? Come ti sembra il terreno contro i polpastrelli delle zampe? Quali sono alcuni degli odori che riconosci più facilmente, quando hai un olfatto più sviluppato?"

Harry fece un gran sorriso a quell'ultima parte e la McGonagall disse, "Si concentri, signor Potter!" Quando fu soddisfatta che Harry avesse ritrovato la concentrazione, continuò. "Ora, se è sicuro di essere in sintonia con i sensi del gattino, inizi a identificarsi con esso. Ogni minimo dettaglio è importante. Costruisca lentamente –"

Quella volta non ci fu alcun lampo di luce. Con un gran sorriso e gli occhi ancora chiusi, il corpo di Harry si trasformò con facilità da mago a gattino. Grandi occhi verdi sbatterono prima aprirsi, e vide i suoi amici fissarlo stupiti. _"Ciao."_ Il gattino miagolò il saluto.

Ci volle qualche istante prima che la McGonagall riuscisse a superare la sorpresa quanto bastava per dire, "Sorprendente!"

"È Harry." Ron si strinse nelle spalle.

La trasformazione della McGonagall fu veloce e fatta decisamente con maggior finezza, nonostante la facilità apparente con cui Harry era riuscito a cambiare forma. Il soriano argentato con i suoi disegni attorno agli occhi che sostituivano gli occhiali della sua forma umana, si sedette serenamente accanto al micino nero.

_"Ciao, Minnie!"_ la salutò il piccolo. 

_"Ciao… non Harry… come ti chiami, piccolino?"_

_"Pof! È per le mie zampe di furia, vedi?"_ Il gattino si sollevò sulle zampe posteriori, e riuscì a dare una zampata all'aria prima di rotolare di lato sul divano. Si tirò subito su e saltellò di nuovo vicino alla gatta tigrata. _"È quello che dice Draco."_

_"È Draco che si occupa di te?"_ La preside, nella sua forma animagus, usava il linguaggio dei gatti. Anche se era piuttosto sicura che quella di Harry non fosse una trasformazione da animagus, non pensava nemmeno che fosse totalmente un gatto.

_"È la mia persona preferita!"_ Il micetto saltellò allegramente. In effetti Draco si prendeva cura di lui, ma non era l'unica ragione per cui Harry lo amava così tanto. _"Lui è felicità e sicurezza e il suo odore mi fa sorridere il cuore."_

_"Credo che ti piaccia anche quando sei umano."_ Il soriano mosse la coda per coprirsi le zampe. La fece guizzare distrattamente mentre osservava il giovane gatto.

_"Sì. E a lui piaccio sempre."_ Il gattino strisciò più vicino, gli enormi occhi che sbattevano seguendo la coda guizzante dell'altra. _"Ti piacciono le bolle, Minnie?"_

_"Le bolle? Be', io–"_ Il gattino si lanciò sulla coda della gatta tigrata. E venne velocemente colpito sulla testina pelosa da una zampa argentata. _"Signor Potter!"_

La pallina di pelo nero strisciò via, le orecchie appiattite e sfoggiando quello che era facilmente identificabile come un broncio dai tre umani che stavano osservando la scena.

"Oh, quanto lo prenderemo in giro per questo," disse Ron, assolutamente deliziato. "Per un sacco, un sacco di tempo."

Harry si piazzò ad un'estremità del divano, più lontano dal gatto tigrato rispetto a prima. Appoggiò la testa sulle zampe, e si rifiutò di guardarla. Ma era tutto a posto. Poi notò Draco che gli sorrideva, in piedi accanto a Ron e Hermione. La testolina pelosa saltò su. _"Draco! Vieni a giocare con me. Minnie sta facendo la cattiva."_

_"Non ti può capire, Pof."_ La preside aveva più o meno ritrovato la calma dopo essere stata vittima delle 'Zampe di Furia'.

Proprio allora, Draco si avvicinò al divano per accarezzare la pelosa testolina scura. _"Oh,"_ disse il micino al soriano. _"Davvero?"_

_"Non essere impertinente!"_ disse al gattino, che faceva le fusa compiaciuto.

**Continua**


	12. Chapter 12

Il gattino nero fece le fusa tutto contento mentre Draco lo grattava dietro le orecchie. A Harry in forma di micetto era difficile resistere. Era così adorabile con il musetto imbronciato dopo che la gatta tigrata gli aveva dato una zampata sulla testa per averle attaccato la coda. Draco sapeva che non avrebbe dovuto interferire con la valutazione della professoressa McGonagall della forma felina di Harry. Era solo che… gli era mancato il gattino. C'era qualcosa in quella bestiola che creava dipendenza.

In ogni caso, Draco gli diede un'ultima pacca sulla testa pelosa e si allontanò da lui. Non andò troppo lontano, scegliendo di accosciarsi giusto poco più in là del divano.

Il micetto non apprezzò la cosa. _"Draco! Torna qui!"_

"Adesso vai a parlare con la professoressa McGonagall, Harry. Siamo davvero fortunati che la sua forma animagus sia un gatto. Sono sicuro che sarà in grado di aiutarti." Draco si sporse un po' in avanti per lanciare al gattino un'occhiata severa. "Però basta saltarle sulla coda!"

Harry abbassò un po' la testa e riuscì ad assumere un'aria contrita anche in forma felina. Tornò indietro con riluttanza dal gatto più anziano. Il modo in cui sembrava che lo guardasse dall'alto in basso, la postura dritta e rigida, era qualcosa che il gattino riconosceva dai ricordi del mago. La preside non era contenta.

Con uno sospiro, Pof si sedette accanto alla micia tigrata. Vicino abbastanza da poter parlare, ma abbastanza distante da evitare le sue zampe. _"Scusa, Minnie."_

Il soriano argentato sembrò rilassarsi un po'. Dopo un momento disse, _"Va bene. Gli istinti sono difficili da ignorare. Specialmente per qualcuno così giovane."_

 _"Tu come fai?"_ chiese.

_"Essendo un animagus, non sono così dominata dal mio lato animale."_

_"Vuol dire che io non sono un animagus?"_

_"No, non credo, Pof."_ Il soriano si avvicinò al gattino e parve esaminarlo. Infine disse, _"Hermione mi ha detto che ti sei smaterializzato. Quali altre magie puoi fare?"_

Il gattino si allungò ancora, appoggiando la testa sulle zampette. _"Non lo so. Cosa vuoi che faccia?"_

_"Be', immagino che la smaterializzazione sia una delle cose che sei in grado di fare senza bacchetta anche in circostanze normali. Quali altri incantesimi puoi lanciare senza bacchetta, Pof?"_

_"Senza bacchetta? Un sacco."_ Il gattino, eccitato all'idea di lanciare qualche incantesimo, saltò su di nuovo. _"Posso lanciare un incantesimo pungente!”_

La gatta più anziana riuscì a sembrare di nuovo contrariata. _"E su chi lo useresti? Draco?”_

 _"No! Non voglio pungere Draco!"_ Pof diede una zampata risoluta all'aria di fronte a sé per aggiungere enfasi. Poi, mettendosi tranquillo, sembrò pensarci su. _"Che ne dici di Ron?"_

_"Pof! Lanceresti una fattura al tuo migliore amico?"_

_"Be'… solo un incantesimo pungente piccolo piccolo. Ron è tosto."_ Il gattino sbatté in modo implorante i suoi occhioni verdi in direzione della gatta tigrata, ma si accorse subito che lei non gli avrebbe permesso di lanciare quella fattura. Un’altra guastafeste. _"Ok,"_ disse deluso. _"Oh! Ci sono! Wingardium Leviosa!"_

Ron strillò quando si sentì sollevare da terra. Si rese subito conto che il suo amico peloso gli aveva lanciato un incantesimo levitante. "Ti ringrazio tanto di avermi fatto prendere parte a questo, Harry." Disse Ron in tono asciutto mentre levitava sopra sua moglie.

Minerva riportò la propria attenzione dallo svolazzante Ron all'Harry peloso. _"Interessante. Puoi metterlo giù, adesso."_

 _"Devo proprio? È divertente vederlo così."_ Il gattino inclinò la testa da un lato, e osservò il suo amico fluttuante con interesse.

_"È un tuo amico, non un giocattolo. Interrompi l'incantesimo. Con delicatezza!"_

Il gattino borbottò qualcosa che somigliava a "solo uno scherzo," prima di lanciare un incantesimo per riportare Ron a terra. Con delicatezza. Poi si voltò verso il soriano argentato con aria di aspettativa, in attesa di altre istruzioni.

 _"Bene, credo di aver visto abbastanza,"_ disse lei. _"Ora cerchiamo di tornare normali."_

 _"Cosa?"_ Il micetto cominciò a provare parte di quel panico che era più tipico della sua forma umana. _"Ma –no! Non –"_ il piccolo animale si spostò ad un'estremità del divano, dove Draco si era inginocchiato. _"Draco!"_

Il soriano argentato lo seguì, e gli si sedette accanto mentre lui si agitava, ansioso. _"Draco sarà qui anche dopo che ti sarai trasformato. Gli piaci sempre, ricordi?"_

 _"Ma… è così dura, Minnie. Sono tanto triste quando sono solo Harry."_ Il gattino, sentendosi tanto impotente, tremava di paura. _"È troppo difficile."_

Il soriano gli diede una spintarella gentile con il naso. _"Qualsiasi sia la causa di tutto questo, la puoi sconfiggere, Pof. I tuoi amici ti aiuteranno."_

Il micetto sentì il bisogno di miagolare a pieni polmoni, ma riuscì a trattenersi. Minnie aveva ragione. C'era chi lo stava aiutando contro quella forza maligna che tentava di distruggerlo. E, con la scoperta di quel male a Grimmauld Place e della compulsione, stava diventando sempre più consapevole di come lo influenzava. La conoscenza era potere.

 _"Ok… ci proverò."_ Il gattino nero si accomodò accanto al soriano argentato, gli occhi verdi sgranati per la preoccupazione, ma che mostravano una scintilla di sfida e risolutezza.

 _"Molto bene,"_ disse la gatta tigrata. _"Proveremo a invertire il processo. Pensa a te stesso in forma umana. Di nuovo: cosa e come vedi, senti, odori?"_

Con gli occhi della mente, si immaginò i suoi amici come li vedeva stando accanto a loro, e non come li guardava dal basso stando sul pavimento. Immaginò la sensazione del boccino che sbatteva le ali fra le sue mani, preso per concludere una partita improvvisata fra squadre di auror. Ripercorse una serie di ricordi sensoriali, in quel modo esplorando cosa significasse essere il mago Harry Potter.

La preside sembrò accorgersi che Harry aveva ristabilito quel collegamento con il sé stesso umano. Erano arrivati al punto più spinoso del processo di trasformazione. _"Ora, immaginati nella tua forma di mago. Immaginati come sei normalmente."_

Prima pensò all'immagine che vedeva quando guardava in uno specchio. I suoi disordinati capelli neri, troppo lunghi perché non si preoccupava del proprio aspetto tanto da andare a tagliarli regolarmente. Poi gli occhi verdi che gli sembravano sempre troppo grandi, visibili dietro la moderna montatura metallica che aveva scelto per sostituire quella che era stato costretto a usare da bambino.

Si immaginò di camminare per i corridoi del ministero con addosso la sua elegante divisa da auror. Poi si vide rincorrere e rotolare insieme ai gemelli di Ron e Hermione nel giardino della loro casa. E infine, avvinghiato a Draco sul divano del suo loft. E lo voleva. Voleva ritrasformarsi nell'uomo che faceva tutte quelle cose, in modo da poterle fare ancora. Il mago all'interno del gattino tentò di trasformarsi con la forza della sua mente.

E rimase peloso. Il gattino si guardò le zampe. Poi la coda. Iniziò a girare in circolo, come per cercare la sua forma umana. Alla fine si fermò, inclinò la testa, e si rivolse al soriano argentato. _"Non ha funzionato, Minnie."_

La gatta più anziana lo osservò per un momento. _"Hai fatto del tuo meglio, Pof?"_

 _"Sì, lo giuro!"_ Il minuscolo gattino alzò una zampa, come se stesse facendo un giuramento. _"Ho pensato a tutte le cose che mi piacciono di essere umano. Lo giuro, Minnie."_

_"Ti credo, piccolino."_

_"Pensi che resterò un micetto per sempre, ora?"_ Era ovvio che, nonostante la precedente riluttanza a dover affrontare tutti i problemi dell'umano, il gattino era davvero preoccupato per quella nuova svolta.

Minerva guardò il micetto, e fu certa di poter vedere il coraggioso giovanotto che aveva combattuto tutta la vita per sopravvivere. _"Io credo che sarai ciò che vorrai essere. Non ti preoccupare, adesso."_ Il soriano diede un’ultima spintarella alla piccola testa pelosa del gattino.

Gli altri rimasero a guardare mentre la forma della loro ex-professoressa cambiava con fluidità da argenteo gatto tigrato a persona. Era ancora seduta sul divano, e al momento stava accarezzando con dolcezza il pelo morbido del gattino nero. Finalmente alzò lo sguardo per trovarsi davanti le facce speranzose degli altri tre.

"In questo momento il signor Potter non è in grado di tornare alla sua forma umana. Ma –" la preside alzò una mano per bloccare le loro domande. "Credo che la vostra teoria riguardo che possa seguire il solito andamento e che quindi Harry tornerà alla sua forma umana durante il sonno, sia molto probabile."

Hermione non fu in grado di nascondere la sua preoccupazione. Sebbene fosse stata lei a proporre la teoria che dormire avrebbe sempre fatto scattare il ritorno di Harry alla sua forma umana, aveva sperato che non sarebbe stato necessario testare quell'ipotesi. Ma in quel momento non c'era nulla che potessero fare tranne aspettare che Harry si mettesse a dormire. A quel punto c'erano altre cose di cui discutere. "Ha scoperto qualcosa che potrebbe essere d'aiuto?"

"Sì. Credo di poter dire con una certa sicurezza che Harry non è un animagus."

"Perché no?" domandò Ron. "E perché solo con una certa sicurezza?"

"Tanto per cominciare, se questa fosse davvero una trasformazione animagus lui sarebbe probabilmente un gatto adulto invece di un cucciolo. Al massimo sarebbe un giovane gatto, non poco più di un neonato. In più, la forma animale di tutti gli animagi conosciuti è sempre stata la stessa dei loro patronus." La preside continuò ad accarezzare il micetto, guardandolo con aria pensosa prima di continuare. "Posso essere sicura solo fino a un certo punto, signor Weasley, perché nonostante tutto quello che vi ho appena detto, le solite regole non sembrano mai applicarsi a Harry Potter." 

"Perciò sta dicendo che… nonostante tutte le ragioni valide per cui potrebbe non essere un animagus, c'è una possibilità che possa esserlo?" chiese Hermione.

La preside sembrò ponderare come meglio rispondere alla domanda. "Potrebbe essere che Harry abbia un'abilità latente per diventare animagus. Molti maghi e streghe ce l'hanno. Forse la magia che gli è stata lanciata ha in qualche modo risvegliato quell'abilità."

"Ma il patronus di Harry è un cervo, come lo era quello di suo padre," disse Ron.

"Sì, ma sinceramente mi è sempre parso strano. Se il padre di Harry fosse vissuto, il patronus di Harry si sarebbe manifestato con un'altra forma? Ma questa è una discussione per un'altra volta. Quello che voglio dire è che quell'incantesimo o fattura o qualsiasi cosa quella donna abbia usato su Harry, potrebbe aver sfruttato una qualche sua capacità nascosta in modo da provocargli la trasformazione in ciò che _lei_ aveva scelto. Quella forma non sarebbe dipendente dal suo patronus o dalla sua potenziale forma di animagus."

Hermione si piegò in avanti sulla sua poltrona. "Sta dicendo che, qualsiasi cosa abbia lanciato, è simile a uno Scambio di Specie?"

Ron non attese che la preside rispondesse. "Non c'è bisogno che ci siano delle somiglianze fra le due forme per avere uno Scambio di Specie? In che modo Harry assomiglia a un gattino?"

"Se ti ricordi le parole della vecchia, ha comparato la sua rabbia… il suo infuriarsi… al miagolare di un gattino." Draco aveva osservato il micetto dalla sua posizione in ginocchio sul pavimento. In quel momento si alzò e andò verso il divano. Non appena si fu seduto, il gattino gli si arrampicò in grembo. "Non una somiglianza ovvia, ma in uno Scambio di Specie non c'è bisogno che lo sia."

"Ma il potere per lanciare un incantesimo simile, senza bacchetta, e in così poco tempo… dovrebbe essere tremendo." Hermione non poteva fare a meno di essere affascinata dalla magia, nonostante il fatto che aveva trasformato il suo amico in un gattino.

"È vero," disse la preside McGonagall, "ma ciò non significa che questa donna non avrebbe potuto farlo."

Il micetto stava ascoltando la discussione. Davvero. Ma finalmente era fra le braccia di Draco, a farsi fare le coccole dalla sua persona preferita. Al confronto, la discussione non era interessante. _Hmmmm. Draco…_ Il gattino si spinse su fino a strofinare il muso contro la pelle gloriosamente profumata del collo del mago.

Draco ridacchiò piano e cercò di non rabbrividire troppo visibilmente mentre la morbida pelliccia del micio gli solleticava il collo. "Harry! Apprezzo le coccole, ma mi stai facendo il solletico."

La preside si girò verso i due che le sedevano accanto sul divano. "Pof sta solo facendo quello che fanno i cuccioli. Dopotutto, sei la sua persona preferita."

"Pof?" Chiese Draco, sorpreso. "Perché l'ha chiamato Pof?"

"Mi ha detto che è il suo nome, e che tu gli avevi detto che stava per le sue 'Zampe di Furia'," disse, lasciando che un leggero tono interrogativo le colorisse la voce mentre pronunciava l'ultima parte. 

Il sorriso di Draco era brillante quando sollevò il gattino per dargli un bacio sul naso. "Ti è piaciuto quel nome, eh? Allora è deciso. Pof." Draco gli diede un altro bacio sulla testolina pelosa.

 _"Hmmmmm. Adoro i tuoi baci."_ Il gattino stava facendo le fuse a tutta forza e spingeva il naso contro la guancia di Draco.

”Vorrei poter capire cosa stai dicendo," disse Draco al gattino. "Renderebbe le cose molto più semplici."

La preside fece un verso di sorpresa e in tono di scusa disse, "Chiedo scusa. Non ci avevo pensato." Poi puntò la bacchetta verso Draco e con un gesto veloce disse, “ _Intellectum Cattus Lingua_.”

Draco percepì la magia scivolargli addosso. Dalle parole dell'incantesimo sapeva cosa gli avrebbe permesso di fare. Sollevando il gattino per guardarlo negli occhi gli chiese, "Ti andrebbe se giocassi con le tue zampe?"

 _"Sì! Per favore, Draco?"_ il gattino si agitò per l'emozione mentre il mago rise, deliziato di essere in grado di capire il significato di quei miagolii.

Draco si rimise il gattino in grembo e cominciò a toccare, stuzzicare e solleticare le sue zampette pelose. Pof si mise a fare le fusa a tutto volume e a tentare di prende le dita di Draco. I due sembravano persi nel loro semplice gioco, inconsapevoli del loro pubblico affascinato.

Fu Hermione a riportare l'attenzione sulla loro discussione. "Ricapitolando, Harry non è necessariamente un animagus. Ma non può essere un vero animale se è ancora in grado di eseguire degli incantesimi, vero?"

"Esatto. Dobbiamo anche considerare che è in grado di ricordare cose, persone, sentimenti della sua esistenza umana. In questo è simile a un animagus. Riconosce tutti voi, anche se reagisce alla vostra presenza come farebbe un cucciolo di gatto. Ed è in grado di capire quello che gli viene detto. Questa non può essere una trasfigurazione animale completa, altrimenti non sarebbe in grado di fare nulla di tutto questo." La professoressa McGonagall fece un piccolo sorriso mentre guardava il gattino giocare contento. "Come ho già detto, le solite regole sembrano non essere applicabili."

"Sempre il solito infrangi regole, tu," lo prese in giro Draco.

 _"Non lo faccio apposta. Di solito."_ Con aria innocente, Pof sbatté le palpebre dei suoi occhioni verdi.

La risposta non verbale di Draco fu un ghigno accompagnato da un sopracciglio sollevato, che la dicevano lunga sul fatto che non se la beveva.

Guardando Pof giocare con la sua 'persona preferita', Ron pose una domanda alla professoressa McGonagall. "Prima aveva detto che la magia di Hogwarts avrebbe forse aiutato Harry a trasformarsi nel gattino. Perché non l'ha aiutato a tornare normale?"

La preside sembrò un po' riluttante a lasciarsi andare a speculazioni, ma rispose, "Potrebbero esserci delle complicazioni. Pof sembrava insicuro di voler tornare alla sua forma umana."

Ron e Hermione parvero allarmarsi davanti a quella prospettiva. "Perché non dovrebbe voler tornare normale?" chiese Ron. Draco, però, sebbene stesse ancora giocando con il cucciolo, riportò la sua attenzione alla discussione.

"È stanco di combattere questa malvagità. Trova conforto nell'essere un cucciolo."

Draco chiese, "Sta dicendo che ha scelto di restare un gattino?"

La professoressa McGonagall scosse leggermente la testa. "Mi ha detto che ha pensato a tutte le cose che gli mancherebbero se non tornasse a essere Harry. Credo che, finalmente, volesse tornare umano. Però quel dubbio iniziale potrebbe averlo influenzato. Oppure…" guardò di nuovo il gattino con sguardo speculativo, "… forse la magia della scuola ha capito che ha bisogno della pace che trova in questa forma, almeno per un po'."

Il micetto sentì tutti gli sguardi su di sé e si girò a guardare ognuno dei suoi amici. _"Non vi preoccupate. Tornerò."_

L'espressione di Draco sembrò sollevata, ma Ron e Hermione non erano ancora in grado di capire il micio. "Cos'ha detto?" domandò Ron.

"Ha detto di non preoccuparci. Che tornerà." Alla preside disse, "Forse potrebbe insegnarmi quell'incantesimo, nel caso abbia bisogno di usarlo ancora su me stesso. Posso fare pratica su Ron e Hermione."

"Questa è una buona idea," disse Hermione, "Specialmente se incontrerà ancora quel male mentre è un gattino.”

La professoressa McGonagall spiegò a Draco i movimenti di bacchetta. Quando si sentì abbastanza sicuro, Draco lanciò l'incantesimo sugli amici di Harry. "Dì ciao ai tuoi amici, Pof. Vediamo se riescono a capirti."

 _"Ciao, Ron. Ciao, Mione."_ Pof stava facendo avanti e indietro sul bordo del divano, sentendosi troppo lontano dagli altri. _"Prendimi in braccio, Draco."_

"È un piccolo rompiscatole esigente, vero?" domandò Ron avvicinandosi al divano. "Perché ti chiamano 'Pof', Harry?"

Il gattino si sedette sulle zampe posteriori e agitò le zampette in direzione della testa rossa in avvicinamento. _"Attenti alle mie Zampe di Furia!"_ Riuscì quasi a suonare un po' feroce prima di cappottarsi. Riuscì però ad sembrare alquanto offeso quando Ron si mise a ridere.

Draco gli andò in soccorso, prendendo in braccio il micio e placando il suo ego bistrattato e il suo pelo. "Non ridere, Ron. Resta sempre un eroe straordinario… anche quando è piccolo e peloso."

Ron si limitò a ridere ancora più forte a quell'uscita e non si fece intimidire nemmeno un po' quando Pof appiattì le orecchie e gli soffiò. "Scusa, Harry –voglio dire, Pof. È solo che sei così dannatamente carino."

 _"Sapevo che avrei dovuto usare l'incantesimo pungente."_ Pof nascose il musetto contro il petto di Draco e mise il broncio. Si perse così le sopracciglia sollevate di Ron e l'espressione di vago allarme.

"Professoressa, c'è altro che dovremmo sapere?" domandò Hermione.

"Credo che abbiate avuto una visita produttiva. Non c'è davvero altro che possa dirvi riguardo la forma felina di Harry. Cosa farete ora?"

Ron tornò accanto a Hermione mentre diceva, "Be', io devo vedere se riesco a trovare un riscontro della descrizione della vecchia con qualcuno già in archivio. Potrebbe volerci del tempo."

"Ma prima di tutto, devo andare a prendere i gemelli alla Tana," disse Hermione. "Adorano passare del tempo con Molly e Arthur, ma sono abituati alla solita tabella di marcia del fine settimana a casa nostra. E posso sempre fare qualche ricerca da casa. Penso che mi concentrerò sulla magia usata dalla vecchia, soprattutto dato che Draco seguirà la sua pista su cosa sta succedendo a Grimmauld Place."

"Allora immagino sia arrivato il momento di andare al Manor, Pof." Draco si sistemò il gattino fra le braccia e si girò verso la preside. "Ci è stata di grande aiuto, preside. La ringrazio." Accettò il suo cenno del capo con uno di rimando. "Ora… potremmo usare il suo camino? Credo sia il modo migliore per viaggiare con Pof."

"Ma certo," rispose, e li accompagnò al camino. Allungò una mano per grattare il micio dietro le orecchie. "Arrivederci, piccolo."

 _"Arrivederci, Minnie. Grazie."_ Pof le appoggiò la testa sul palmo della mano. Poi lanciò un'occhiata a Ron e Hermione. _”Ciao! Grazie… amici.”_

Draco restituì il sorriso agli altri tre mentre Pof si metteva comodo fra le sue braccia. Liberando una mano per afferrare un po' di metropolvere, la gettò nel camino e, con un pizzico di orgoglio, dichiarò, "Malfoy Manor!" Tenendosi stretto il gattino, si infilò con sicurezza fra le fiamme.

**Continua**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PS: dopo più di un'ora di lotta furibonda con il mostro HTML, alla fine ho beccato qual era il tag incriminato! ringraziamo tutti T'jill per essersene accorta <3


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Preparatevi a cadere vittima del fascino animale di Pof, micetto letale.

Piccole nuvole di cenere turbinarono intorno a loro quando emersero dal camino. I cinque minuscoli starnuti consecutivi furono incredibilmente teneri. Draco alzò gli occhi al cielo per il fatto che stava sorridendo per la serie di starnuti di un micetto… e nonostante quello, continuò a sorridere.

"Prendiamoci un momento per renderci presentabili." Draco appoggiò il micio su una piccola sedia: decorativa, ma non molto comoda. La stanza dell'entrata via camino a Malfoy Manor era posizionata giusto accanto all'ampio ingresso, e Draco era sicuro che Harry non l'avesse mai vista. Era Ron che di solito accompagnava Hermione nelle sue visite al Manor, all'inizio della loro amicizia inaspettata. Harry era andato con loro solo di rado, e non erano mai arrivati via camino, anche se era stati invitati a usarlo. Hermione e i suoi amici si materializzavano ogni volta ai cancelli, e andavano a piedi lungo il viale fino al Manor.

Il gattino osservò Draco per un momento, mentre si sistemava gli abiti davanti a un ornato specchio a figura intera e, con un incantesimo rapido, faceva svanire la cenere che aveva osato macchiargli la tunica. Quando fu soddisfatto del proprio aspetto, Draco si girò verso Pof e sollevò la bacchetta. _”Che c’è?”_ disse il micio, facendo qualche passo indietro. L'incantesimo pulente riuscì comunque a raggiungerlo.

"Ti ho solo dato una rinfrescatina prima di incontrare i miei genitori," spiegò Draco. "È necessario.”

 _"Ho il pelo nero,"_ Pof disse con un pizzico di petulanza. _"La cenere non si vede."_

"Finché qualcuno non ti tocca e la cenere si trasferisce su di loro."

 _"Oh."_ Il gattino inclinò la testa e guardò il suo compagno. _"Non mi toccheranno, vero?"_

”Non devi preoccuparti di mio padre. Non è proprio tipo da cuccioli e coccole." Per un momento, Draco sembrò esaminare l'aspetto del gattino. "Ma mia madre è tutto un altro paio di maniche. Probabilmente non sarà in grado di resisterti. Be', almeno finché non diremo loro chi sei."

 _"No! Non voglio che sappiano che sono un gattino. Cioè –che io sono io."_ Pof fece avanti e indietro sul cuscino del sedile finché Draco non si piegò per prenderlo in braccio. _"Dobbiamo vederli per forza?"_

”Certo che dobbiamo, Pof." Draco strinse a sé il micio con una mano, mentre con l'altra lo calmava con carezze tranquillizzanti sulla sua pelliccia. "Il campanello del camino li avrà avvertiti del mio arrivo, quindi non possiamo entrare di nascosto."

Accoccolato contro il calore di Draco e perso nel suo profumo, il gattino aveva delle difficoltà a restare preoccupato. _"La tua mamma non è poi così male…"_

Draco rise piano, piegando le labbra in un mezzo sorrisetto. "Sono certo che sarà lieta di sapere che la pensi così." Si portò il micino all'altezza del viso per essere certo di venire ascoltato. "Perché non vuoi che dica loro chi sei?"

Pof sbatté i suoi occhioni verdi. _"Sono più grossi di me."_

"Anch'io sono più grosso di te," disse Draco, leggermente confuso.

Pof sembrò osservarlo per alcuni istanti. _"Ma io ti piaccio."_

Quindi Harry (o Pof) si sentiva vulnerabile senza la sua normale statura e la sua divisa auror a fargli da scudo contro possibili minacce. Draco comprendeva la situazione. "Sì, mi piaci. E non permetterò che ti succeda niente, anche se non hai davvero nulla di cui preoccuparti. Ormai i miei genitori sono estremamente attenti a quello che fanno. Non ti farebbero mai nulla di male e probabilmente farebbero di tutto per proteggerti."

Pof sospirò e gli toccò il mento con una zampa soffice. _"Immagino… se proprio dobbiamo…”_ Gli occhioni verdi sembrarono farsi ancora più grandi mentre Pof usava le sue arti feline manipolatrici.

E funzionarono. Draco alzò gli occhi al cielo. "Va bene. Non glielo dirò… a meno che non sospettino qualcosa e mi chiedano esplicitamente delle spiegazioni. Non voglio mentir loro. Ad ogni modo, servirà solo a rimandare l'inevitabile. Capiranno tutto in fretta quando tu, Harry, apparirai di punto in bianco dopo un sonnellino." Avvicinò di nuovo a sé il gattino, sfregando una guancia sulla testolina pelosa. "Avrei preferito avere questa conversazione prima. Sarebbe stato davvero –"

"Draco?" Narcissa Malfoy entrò con grazia nella piccola camera. "Il campanello è suonato secoli fa." Si era avvicinata per abbracciarlo, ma si bloccò quando vide il micino nero tra le sue braccia. "Oh! Ma è adorabile! Dove hai trovato questa cosina deliziosa?”

Pof restò a guardare mentre la matriarca dei Malfoy allungava una mano pallida verso di lui. Gli fu risparmiato il contatto quando Draco fece un passo indietro. "Madre," disse in tono un po' di scuse, "non si fida molto delle persone. Stai attenta."

Narcissa era perseverante. "Oh, povero piccolo," mormorò. "Non aver paura." Di nuovo, la sottile mano delicata si mosse lentamente verso il gattino.

Pof stava cercando di restare calmo. Sapeva che Draco lo avrebbe protetto. Stranamente, non si sentiva poi così spaventato da Narcissa. Solo un po' diffidente. E sapeva che Draco si aspettava che si comportasse bene. _”È tutto a posto.”_

Draco rimase sorpreso e anche sollevato quando il gattino permise a sua madre di accarezzarlo. Pof tremò leggermente, ma solo per un attimo, mentre lei passava la mano con gentilezza lungo il suo corpicino. Narcissa continuò a sussurrare piccole parole senza senso che parvero calmare ulteriormente il micio. Però Draco si fece prendere un po’ dal panico quando lei si piegò per dare un bacio su quella testolina pelosa, ma un attimo dopo udì il gattino iniziare a fare le fusa.

"Credo di piacergli," disse Narcissa con una certa gioia. Poi si alzò sulle punte dei piedi per baciare il figlio su una guancia. "Pensavo che questo fine settimana non ti avremmo visto. Anche se avrei dovuto saperlo, dato che non ci hai mandato alcun gufo." Narcissa si accertò che Draco cogliesse la sua occhiataccia prima di girarsi e condurlo fuori dalla stanza.

Draco riuscì a trattenersi dall'alzare gli occhi al cielo davanti alla sottile critica della madre per non aver mandato un gufo per informarli di quando sarebbe arrivato. Draco mandava sempre un gufo se _non_ riusciva ad andare da loro nei fine settimana e, se ci riusciva, di solito arrivava di sabato mattina in tempo per colazione. Su madre era irremovibile sul fatto che mandare un gufo, se c'erano variazioni rispetto al solito, era una semplice questione di educazione. Draco invece era convinto che, dato che il Manor era ancora casa sua, almeno part-time, non c'era bisogno di mandare gufi. Alla fine aveva etichettato la cosa come una di quelle 'fissazioni da madre' e se ne preoccupava molto meno di lei.

Sperando di distrarla chiese, "Cosa c'è per pranzo?"

 _"Pranzo?"_ Le orecchie del gattino si drizzarono. Letteralmente.

”Qualcosa di semplice. Mi aspettavo di pranzare da sola. Tuo padre ha degli appuntamenti di lavoro e probabilmente non sarà a casa prima di pomeriggio."

Attraversarono l'ingresso luminoso, dirigendosi verso il salotto. Le porte ampie erano spalancate, e Pof poté vedere la stanza prima ancora di entraci. I muri non erano più viola, come erano stati in tempi più bui, e la stanza dava un'impressione di allegro calore. Era come se il Manor fosse stato ridecorato per riflettere un evidente, nuovo motto dei Malfoy: "rallegrare".

Narcissa si sedette con grazia su un divano, e fece un cenno a Draco per invitarlo a unirsi a lei. Draco si accomodò, e si sistemò il gattino in grembo. Immediatamente, lei allungò una mano per accarezzare la bestiolina pelosa, che quella volta parve accettare il suo tocco senza riserve.

"Allora, dimmi della tua settimana. Qualcosa di interessante?" Narcissa cominciò con il suo interrogatorio da madre mentre continuava a ricoprire di attenzioni la creaturina in grembo a suo figlio.

Draco si calò nel ruolo che sua madre si aspettava, preparandosi a rispondere alle sue domande come ogni figlio sa di dover fare, prima o poi. "Be', la maggior parte della settimana è stata la solita noia, ma –"

"Oh, ma guarda che occhioni splendidi! Ti ho mai detto che da bambina ho avuto un gattino nero?" Narcissa, con sommo stupore di Draco, al momento stava permettendo a Pof di giocare con l'orlo della manica del suo vestito, facendo pendere il tessuto ondeggiante sopra di lui. "Draco? Continua pure, tesoro."

 _Hmmmmm…_ il gattino rotolò sulla schiena e continuò a far finta di tirare zampate a quella stoffa costosa, facendo attenzione a tenere gli artigli ritratti. Nel frattempo facendo le fusa tutto felice, naturalmente.

Continua… oh, già. "Be', come stavo dicendo, tutto come sempre. Venerdì è stato un po' più –"

"Che tesorino! Un pelo così morbido! Come hai detto che si chiama, Draco?" L'attenzione di Narcissa era palesemente focalizzata sul felino. Apparentemente incapace di resistere oltre, allungò le mani e lo raccolse per cullarlo fra le braccia.

"Madre, no!"

 _"Draco!"_ Pof si stava godendo la vicinanza di Draco e, a sorpresa, l'affetto di Narcissa. Non era, però, molto sicuro di voler essere tenuto da lei. Finché lei non cominciò a solleticargli la pancia con tocco leggero. _"Hmmmm… felice."_

Incredulo, Draco rimase a guardare il gattino, che sapeva essere Harry Potter, godersela mentre permetteva a Narcissa Malfoy di fargli i grattini alla pancia. Alzando gli occhi al cielo, si appoggiò allo schienale del divano, poi incrociò le braccia e disse, "Il suo nome è Pof. Ma credo che lo cambierò con Svergognato."

"Puff? Be', è semplicemente adorabile. Sì, somiglia proprio a un piccolo piumino da cipria. Oh, sì! Oh, sì!" Narcissa stava ormai grattando la pancia di Pof con un po' più di decisione, e il micino stava facendo le fusa a tutto volume.

Non poteva andare avanti così! Sua madre sarebbe stata furiosa quando avrebbe scoperto di aver coccolato Harry Potter, anche se in forma felina. "No– madre! Non Puff! È Pof, ma in realtà no. Pof, devo dir–"

"Ho sentito questa panciotta brontolare. Oh, sì! Dobbiamo far sapere agli elfi domestici che abbiamo un ospite in più. Oh, sì, Puff, dobbiamo!" In tono completamente diverso da quello che stava usando con il gattino, Narcissa chiamò, "Mimsey!"

L'elfa domestica apparve, facendo subito un profondo inchino davanti alla padrona di casa. Mentre si raddrizzava, l'elfa notò il micino e le sue orecchie scattarono per la sorpresa. Il gattino ne fu immediatamente affascinato e fece scattare le proprie orecchie in risposta.

"Come puoi vedere, Mimsey, mio figlio ha invitato un amico." Sollevò il gattino, porgendolo all'elfa. "Fai in modo che questo tesorino abbia da mangiare qualcosa di delizioso mentre noi ci godiamo il nostro pranzo."

 _"Draco!"_ Il gattino, che si stava divincolando, sfuggì alla presa di Narcissa e cadde sul tappeto. Draco si piegò velocemente e lo prese prima che l'elfa domestica potesse prenderlo e smaterializzarsi con lui.

Mimsey, evidentemente, credette di averlo in qualche modo deluso.

"Il gattino riceverà del salmone, come la prima volta. Padron Draco ha detto che era ben fatto."

_"Mmm! Salmone!"_

"Sì, sì, Mimsey, è perfetto. Porterò il gattino in camera mia per mangiare. Fatti trovare lì." Draco si affrettò a finire il suo discorsetto e si girò verso la porta per una veloce uscita di scena.

"Draco!"

Conosceva quel tono. Sua madre non si sarebbe mai fatta distrarre tanto dalla tenerezza da non notare i segnali tanto ovvi di un sotterfugio. Aveva afferrato il gattino con troppa fretta, ed era sembrato troppo ansioso di portarlo via dalla stanza. Dannazione! Erano fregati.

Si girò verso di lei, tenendo il micetto contro di sé. Pof, ignaro che la farsa era probabilmente finita, si mise a sfregare la testolina sotto il mento di Draco, in beata ignoranza. Sua madre li stava osservando con sguardo riflessivo, e continuò a farlo mentre si rivolgeva ancora all'elfa.

"Mimsey, quando hai servito del salmone al piccolo amico di Draco?" La voce di Narcissa era calma, ma Draco non si lasciò abbindolare.

"Ieri, padrona." Mimsey, come ogni buon elfo domestico, non deluse le aspettative e diede più informazioni di quelle richieste. "Salmone che il felino gradirà, ma di cui il mago che è non si pentirà."

La vittoria brillò pericolosamente nei suoi occhi, e Narcissa mandò via l'elfa. "Molto bene, Mimsey. Chiameremo per il salmone quando saremo pronti."

Per un lungo momento dopo che l'elfa domestica se ne fu andata, Draco e sua madre si fissarono negli occhi. Lo sguardo di lui era di studiata innocenza. Quello di lei era del genere che diceva, con chiarezza, che era in grado di aspettare all'infinito.

 _"Dov'è il mio salmone?"_ Il gattino interruppe il suo strusciarsi per guardarsi intorno, notando infine quello scambio silenzioso tra madre e figlio. _"Oh-oh…"_

"Chi è il tuo amico, Draco?" Chiese Narcissa con lo stesso tono di voce, calmo e pericoloso. "Chi ho… coccolato?" Il tono si fece finalmente tagliente, non lasciando dubbi riguardo alla sua disapprovazione.

Draco fece un respiro profondo, rivolgendosi al gattino prima di rispondere a sua madre. "Sai che devo dirglielo, vero? Non ti preoccupare, però. Andrà tutto bene."

Tranquillizzato dalle calme rassicurazioni di Draco, il micio tornò a guardare Narcissa. Sollevò una zampetta morbida per premerla contro le labbra di Draco. Ma la sua risposta fu un assenso. _"Mi fido di te, Draco."_

Quando tornò a incrociare lo sguardo di sua madre, rimase sorpreso dall'espressione che vi vide. Ancora piuttosto seria, ma anche ovviamente intrigata. Facendo un profondo respiro, cominciò la spiegazione porgendole le sue scuse. "Ti chiedo scusa, madre. Avevamo sperato di starcene un po' in disparte finché non fosse tornato normale." Facendole un piccolo sorriso che sperava avrebbe ricambiato, aggiunse, "Lo avevo avvertito che non saresti stata in grado di resistergli."

"Draco. Chi è?" La domanda di Narcissa fu decisa, ma non brusca.

Invece di fare il nome del suo compagno, Draco preferì per prima cosa spiegare la situazione, sperando che la madre fosse paziente con lui. "È stato affatturato, o qualcosa del genere, da una vecchia. Un auror sta cercando di rintracciarla. Ha usato un qualche tipo di magia insolita per farlo diventare un gattino quando si arrabbia." Draco fece un mezzo sorriso all'espressione sorpresa di sua madre. "Lo so, è molto strano. Fino ad ora è stato in grado di tornare normale quando si addormenta. Lo avresti 'incontrato' allora in ogni caso. Siamo venuti per parlare con te e mio padre riguardo un'altra maledizione da cui sembra affetto."

Narcissa guardò con aperta curiosità la sfortunata creatura accoccolata tra le braccia del figlio. Draco fu sollevato nel notare anche della preoccupazione.

"Siamo stati a Hogwarts per incontrare la preside McGonagall. Ci ha detto che non è un animagus, ma è realmente un gattino. Mantiene anche la coscienza di sé. Può capire quello che diciamo, riconoscerci. Ma… le fusa, la sua risposta alle coccole, il suo comportamento… felino… sono genuini." Draco sapeva di dover assicurare a sua madre che il micio/mago non aveva tentato di prendersi gioco di lei.

"Molto bene, Draco. Ti sei conquistato la mia compassione per la difficile situazione del tuo amico. Ora dimmi chi è."

Lanciando un'altra occhiata al micetto, si morse le labbra per un momento, poi infine disse, "Harry Potter.”

◊ ◊ ◊

Draco non si era davvero aspettato quella reazione al suo annuncio. Sua madre, nonostante l'aspetto delicato, era una donna forte. L'aveva osservata navigare le acque infide dell'alta società per anni, poi negoziare per la sopravvivenza della sua famiglia nel bel mezzo del terrore quotidiano della guerra. Non l'aveva mai vista svenire. E va bene, non era svenuta per davvero nemmeno in quel momento. Ma sarebbe probabilmente crollata se non fosse già stata seduta, e le sue capacità di linguaggio, sia di espressione che di ascolto, andarono in corto circuito per tre minuti buoni.

Rimase seduto accanto a lei sul divano, tenendole la mano e parlandole piano con tono rassicurante. Draco era indeciso tra l'essere lieto che suo padre non fosse a casa a vedere quella scena, e il desiderare che lo fosse per aiutarlo a far riprendere sua madre. Il gattino era seduto tra loro due sul divano e, periodicamente, appoggiava una zampetta sulla gamba di Narcissa. Draco non era molto sicuro se fosse d'aiuto o meno.

Infine, gli occhi blu di Narcissa parvero tornare a fuoco, e le tornò il colore sulle guance. Si mise a osservare il micio con interesse crescente e meno trepidazione. Pof restituì lo sguardo, la testolina piegata di lato, gli occhi verdi che sbattevano lentamente, con pazienza.

E poi l'orologio decorativo sul tavolino a lato del divano batté l'ora, e delle parti rotanti in cristallo e metallo lucido catturarono tutta la sua attenzione. Gli istinti felini sopraffecero la consapevolezza del mago, che sapeva di dover dare a Narcissa il tempo di abituarsi all'idea. ‘Luccicante’ batté ‘buon senso’. Pof balzò oltre le gambe di Narcissa e corse alla fine del divano. Il bracciolo era basso e inclinato verso il tavolino. Faceva proprio al caso suo. Piccoli artigli vennero sfoderati per conficcarsi nella fodera costosa, mentre il gattino si preparava a lanciarsi su quell'oggetto ipnotizzante.

Draco lo afferrò a mezz'aria. "No, Pof!"

Pof lottò contro quelle mani forti che lo intrappolavano, gli occhi enormi che ancora seguivano i movimenti dell'orologio che suonava il mezzogiorno. Piccole zampe si allungarono verso l'oggetto, ormai fuori portata. _"Ma– ma… è scintillante!"_

Draco girò il micetto nella direzione opposta all’orologio e portò il suo musetto peloso all'altezza del proprio viso. "Pof! Credo che mia madre sia disposta a perdonarti per i grattini alla pancia. Ma di solito non è molto magnanima per i danni inflitti a cimeli di famiglia senza prezzo."

Il gattino si accasciò sconfitto, lasciando perdere gli ultimi tentativi di tornare all'orologio. Sbuffò e diede le spalle al suo oggetto del desiderio. E a Draco. Il broncio era cominciato.

Mentre i delicati rintocchi scemavano, si sentì un'altro suono lieve. Draco si girò verso il divano e vide sua madre, un pugno davanti alla bocca, tentare di trattenere… una risatina? A quanto pareva l'espressione della sua faccia fu sufficiente a farle passare il segno, e scoppiò a ridere in un modo che Draco non sentiva da moltissimo tempo.

Il micio fu abbastanza incuriosito da quel suono da mettere da parte il suo broncio. Sbatté gli occhi in direzione di Narcissa, poi si girò a guardare Draco. Osservò il sorriso allargarsi con lentezza sul volto splendido della sua persona preferita. Iniziò a fare le fusa, felice, e si sistemò per accoccolarsi nel profumo calmante di Draco.

Apparve un elfo domestico, che si inchinò come Mimsey. Questi sembrava riluttante a parlare e parve attendere che la sua padrona gli rivolgesse la parola. Infine Narcissa riuscì a ricomporsi abbastanza da essere in grado di farlo. "Sì, Hinny. Sappiamo che il pranzo ci attende in sala da pranzo. Oh, per cortesia, dì a Mimsey di portare lì anche il pasto per il gattino."

Draco, ancora sorridendo, osservò sua madre passargli accanto, e la seguì fuori dalla stanza. Sussurrando al micio disse, "Be', a pranzo con la famiglia. Penso che tu le piaccia.”

◊ ◊ ◊

Per quel giorno la pioggia aveva smesso di cadere, quindi, dopo pranzo, Draco e Pof avevano deciso di andare a prendere un po' d'aria. Anche se il terreno era ancora piuttosto bagnato, pensarono di riuscire a stare relativamente asciutti se fossero rimasti sui sentieri. O almeno, quello era il piano. Foglie, petali, fili d'erba trasportati dal vento, tutto cospirava a tentare il micio nelle zone fradice del giardino. Draco si ritrovò a rincorrere Pof per tutta la tenuta.

Draco aveva pensato che tutta quell'attività fisica avrebbe fatto venire voglia al micetto di fare un sonnellino, ma non fu così. Anche se ogni tanto si fermavano per rilassarsi, Pof era molto più interessato a farsi fare le coccole che a dormire. Ricordandosi dell'affermazione della McGonagall riguardo la riluttanza di Harry a tornare alla sua forma umana, Draco cominciò a chiedersi se il gattino stesse volontariamente evitando di dormire per ritardare la trasformazione.

Nel tardo pomeriggio la pioggia tornò. Anche se era una pioggerella leggera in confronto agli acquazzoni che avevano avuto di recente, era stata comunque sufficiente a farli rientrare. Draco aveva insistito per riportare Pof in camera sua, mentre lui indossava degli abiti asciutti. Il micio era stato messo sul letto per quello che, Draco sperava, era un astuto tentativo per incoraggiarlo ad addormentarsi. Di nuovo Pof era stato distratto dal piano, quella volta dal copriletto di piumino che si gonfiava intorno a lui. Il micetto nero si mise a saltare e fare agguati sulla coperta, fermandosi solo quando Draco andò a sdraiarsi sul letto.

"Hai avuto una giornata impegnativa per un gattino, Pof. Sono sorpreso che tu non abbia ancora fatto un sonnellino." Draco allungò una mano per toccare e giocherellare con le zampette pelose.

Pof si lasciò cadere su un fianco, allungandosi in modo speculare a Draco. Fece le fusa, tutto contento, mentre le sue zampe venivano solleticate e stuzzicate. Non sapeva perché quella fosse una delle sue attività preferite, ma immaginò che fosse una cosa da gattini.

Draco si sorprese quando Pof non gli rispose. Avevano entrambi gradito i benefici dell'incantesimo che permetteva a Draco di capire il linguaggio dei gatti. Il micio aveva sfruttato appieno il vantaggio di poter far comprendere tutti i suoi desideri immediatamente. Come un bambino piccolo, domandava senza esitazione di essere preso in braccio, coccolato e rincorso, di giocare.

Draco si godeva i momenti più tranquilli, quando parlavano davvero. Certo, non era come conversare con Harry il mago. Le strutture linguistiche di Pof erano più semplicistiche, e anche il suo modo di interpretare le cose tendeva a essere più simile a quello di un bambino piccolo. C'erano momenti, però, in cui Draco sapeva di stare realmente parlando con Harry. Era stato adamantino con Hermione riguardo al fatto che il gattino era sempre Harry, e sapeva che era vero.

"Harry?" Draco si chiese se, rivolgendosi al mago, la risposta sarebbe stata meno felina. "A cosa stai pensando?"

 _"Il letto è morbido. Mi piace."_ Il micino si mise a sedere, poi balzò per essere più vicino al volto di Draco. Gli toccò il naso con il proprio prima di chiedere, _"Dormiremo qui, stanotte?"_

"Be', immagino dipenda da te. Avevo pensato che avresti potuto fare un pisolino durante la giornata. Se lo avessi fatto, e ti fossi trasformato nel te stesso umano, forse avremmo potuto aver già parlato con i miei genitori. E poi saremmo potuti restare qui, se ti andava, o saremmo potuti tornare al loft."

Il gattino sbarrò gli occhi ed emise un piccolo miagolio di angoscia. _"Draco! Non ho più una casa!"_ Avevano scoperto così tanto, e passare da umano a felino e viceversa aveva reso un po' difficile assimilare tutto. Il micio aveva di colpo ricordato che, da umano, aveva detto a qualcuno, forse la McGonagall? di vivere a Grimmauld Place, o che _ci aveva_ vissuto. Pof tremò quando si ricordò dell'aura malvagia della casa. No, non poteva tornarci.

Draco accarezzò il pelo scuro tentando di calmare il gattino. "Harry, potremmo essere in grado di sradicare quella cosa che ha… preso possesso di Grimmauld Place." Si mise a sedere, prese il micio ancora tremante e lo tenne stretto a sé. Appoggiò il mento sulla testolina pelosa. "Ma se non ci riusciamo, puoi sempre stare con me."

Pof si accoccolò ancora più vicino, sfregando il musetto contro quel collo che sembrava generare quel profumo meraviglioso. Draco era il suo protettore. E Pof sapeva che a Draco piaceva anche come mago. _"Anche quando sono un mago? Posso stare con te anche allora?"_

"Per tutto il tempo che vuoi, Harry," sussurrò Draco contro il pelo morbido.

Il leggero 'pop' della materializzazione di un elfo domestico attirò la loro attenzione verso il lato del letto, dove una creaturina si inchinò a Draco. "La padrona dice che il padrone sta tornando. Chiede al giovane padrone e amico di andare nel salotto."

"Puoi dirle che stiamo arrivando." Draco si alzò, il gattino tra le braccia, e lanciò un'ultima occhiata al suo aspetto nello specchio ampio. Dopo aver lisciato la sua tunica senza che ce ne fosse motivo, nel riflesso guardò il gattino appoggiato contro di lui. "Bene, andiamo a scoprire cosa ne pensa mio padre del mio nuovo accessorio di pelliccia, eh?"

_"Quale nuovo accessorio di pelliccia?"_

◊ ◊ ◊

Quando entrarono nel salotto, Draco fu sorpreso di trovarvi solo Narcissa. "Credevo che mio padre fosse già a casa." Lui e Pof si accomodarono accanto a lei sul divano.

"Sì. Al momento sta finendo alcune cose nel suo studio." Di nuovo, la sua attenzione sembrò malamente divisa tra la conversazione con suo figlio e il gattino sul suo grembo.

Da un cestino sul pavimento che Draco non aveva mai notato prima, Narcissa tirò fuori un gomitolo di lana. Qualcosa dell'aspetto di quella lana, o forse il fatto che il gomitolo fosse una sfera perfetta, rivelò a Draco che si trattava di un oggetto magico.

"Guarda cosa ho per te, Puff." Narcissa tese il gomitolo di lana verso il micino, girandolo in modo tale da far sembrare che la lana luccicasse. Il gattino fu subito ammaliato. Quando lo lanciò sul pavimento, lui non ebbe altra scelta che seguirlo. 

Draco rimase a guardare mentre Pof tirava zampate e rincorreva il gomitolo. Il giocattolo non si allontanò molto. Narcissa teneva in mano un capo del filo di lana, e quando lo attorcigliò intorno a un dito, il gomitolo tornò da lei. E così anche il micio. Pof rimase in ansiosa attesa ai suoi piedi, gli occhi incollati al magico gomitolo di lana.

Narcissa non lo tenne a lungo sulle spine prima di lanciare il gomitolo sul pavimento coperto di tappeti. “Ecco qua, Puff!" Sospirò felice mentre guardava giocare il felino. "È davvero adorabile, vero, Draco?"

"Devo darti ragione,” disse mentre osservava il gattino rincorrere e attaccare il gomitolo. Girandosi verso sua madre disse, "Lo sai che il suo nome è Pof e non Puff, vero?"

"Hmm?" Narcissa non stava prestando alcuna attenzione a ciò che non fosse piccolo, nero e peloso. Ancora una volta girò un dito e il gomitolo tornò indietro, il micio che lo rincorreva per tutto il percorso.

Di nuovo il gomitolo fu lanciato sul tappeto, e quella volta rimbalzò un po' più distante. Il gattino si lanciò all'inseguimento e lo colpì con forza sufficiente da spedirlo fuori dalla stanza, fin nell'ingresso. Pof gli corse subito dietro.

Il pavimento dell'ingresso era di pietra levigata, e il gomitolo vi rotolò sopra con facilità. Pof, con gli occhi sul bersaglio, si acquattò sulle zampette anteriori, il suo posteriore peloso che ondeggiava mentre si preparava ad attaccare. Prima che quel gomitolo traditore potesse scappare, il gattino scattò. Trionfo! Si aggrappò al gomitolo con gli artigli e con i denti, appallottolandoglisi intorno. Restò lì sdraiato, masticando allegramente la lana, piroettando sul pavimento di pietra.

E poi di colpo venne sollevato in aria, e perse la presa sul gomitolo di lana. Si agitò contro la forza invisibile che sembrava tenerlo per la collottola. _"AHI!"_ Chiunque avesse detto che non era una presa dolorosa ovviamente non era mai stato sollevato così.

Il suo lottare lo fece girare in aria mentre risaliva e, infine, il suo corpicino si girò in modo tale da permettergli di vedere Lucius Malfoy. Il mago dall'aria imperiosa, guardandolo malissimo e con il braccio con cui reggeva la bacchetta teso, sembrava estremamente offeso di aver trovato un gattino nel suo ingresso.

Draco, avendo udito lo strillo del micio, corse fuori dal salotto per trovarsi davanti Pof a mezz'aria, sollevato da un incantesimo di levitazione scagliato da suo padre. Il gattino si stava agitando scompostamente, emettendo piccoli miagolii, _"Hey! HEY!"_

"Cos'è questo?" Lucius Malfoy, con la bacchetta ancora sfoderata, era a qualche passo di distanza, come se si stesse confrontando con un nemico pericoloso.

"Una reazione esagerata?" Alzando gli occhi al cielo esasperato, Draco allo stesso tempo sfoderò la propria bacchetta per lanciare un _finite_ , e riuscì ad afferrare il micio prima che cadesse.

"È un gattino, caro," disse Narcissa mentre li raggiungeva. Camminò fino a suo marito, appoggiò con gentilezza una mano sul suo braccio per incoraggiarlo con sottigliezza ad abbassare la bacchetta e sussurrò, "Ed è disarmato." 

"Sì, lo vedo che è un gattino. Cosa ci fa qui?" Lucius aveva abbassato la bacchetta, ma stava ancora occhieggiando il minuscolo animale con sospetto.

"È mio, padre." Draco tentò di dare un tono leggero alla propria voce. "Ti presento Pof."

"Tu hai un gatto? Perché hai un gatto?" Girandosi verso Narcissa chiese, "Perché gli hai permesso di prendere un gatto?"

"Insomma, Lucius," rispose, girandosi e guidando il gruppo di nuovo nel salotto. "Tuo figlio è un adulto. Non ha bisogno del nostro permesso se vuole prendersi un cucciolo."

Draco la seguì immediatamente, accarezzando il micetto e sussurrandogli parole dolci per calmare il suo ego ferito. Lucius, invece, la seguì con riluttanza palese, mantenendo ancora le distanze.

"Se ne vuole tenere uno qui, sì, deve chiedere." Vide che sia sua moglie che suo figlio lo stavano fissando con evidente irritazione, per nulla intimiditi dalla sua presa di posizione dispotica. Esalò a fondo, sfregandosi stancamente gli occhi. "Avresti potuto lasciarlo in quella tua abitazione babbana."

"No, non avrei potuto. Pof è davvero speciale, e non potevo semplicemente lasciare un cucciolo da solo." Draco stava ancora tenendo il micio vicino, cercando di convincerlo a smetterla di tenere il broncio giocando con le sue zampette pelose.

"Pof? È così che si chiama?" disse Lucius, tirando su con il naso sdegnosamente. "Che nome… mediocre. Di certo, se intendi tenerlo qui, potresti trovargli un nome migliore? Qualcosa di più appropriato a una casa di sanguepuro."

"A me piace il suo nome. E piace anche a lui, vero, Pof?" Draco toccò con un dito il naso del gattino.

 _"Sì!"_ Il micio sventolò una zampetta insolente in direzione di Lucius.

Narcissa, in uno sfoggio di supporto, si avvicinò e prese il gattino a Draco, tenendoselo vicino e sfregando la guancia contro il pelo morbido. "Non lo ascoltare, Puff. Sta solo facendo il brontolone."

"Narcissa! No!" Lucius fece un affrettato passo in avanti per impedire a sua moglie di contaminarsi con la temuta forfora felina, poi si ritrasse velocemente quando la vide avvicinarglisi. "No! Stammi lontano! Stam–" e poi Lucius Malfoy contorse la faccia nella maschera più stupefacente e grottesca mai vista, sventolò una mano in giro come una donna sul procinto di svenire… e starnutì.

Narcissa si fermò e si limitò a fissare il marito, la testa inclinata di lato allo stesso, identico angolo del gattino che stava guardando l'uomo con stupore. "Lucius? Soffri di un'avversione fisica ai gatti?" Sia lei che il micio sbatterono le palpebre con aria innocente.

Lucius sembrava lottare contro qualcosa, anche se era difficile dire se si trattasse di un altro starnuto o della riluttanza ad ammettere un qualsiasi tipo di debolezza. "Sì!" ammise infine. "I gatti mi fanno starnutire e i miei occhi… si gonfiano." Si girò verso Draco per domandare, in tono alquanto patetico, "Si stanno gonfiando?"

Cercando con tutte le sue forze di non sorridere, Draco scosse la testa e rispose, "No, padre." Andando a prendere il gattino da Narcissa aggiunse, "Forse sarebbe meglio se io e Pof ci ritirassimo nella mia camera, per questa sera. Possiamo cenare lì."

"Oh!" Narcissa era palesemente dispiaciuta di perdere la compagnia del micetto, sapendo che c'era la possibilità che sarebbe sparito prima del mattino seguente. Lo grattò dietro le orecchie un'ultima volta, guadagnandosi un ronfare di fusa. "Allora buona serata, Puff. Sono felice di averti conosciuto." Fece l'occhiolino a Draco prima di andare a prendersi cura di suo marito, che stava tirando su con il naso in maniera miserabile dall'altro lato della stanza.

Draco portò Pof in braccio fuori dal salotto e iniziò a salire lo scalone principale. Quando fu certo che non ci fossero orecchie nei paraggi, sussurrò, "Pensaci: se l'Ordine della Fenice avesse saputo che Lucius Malfoy è allergico ai gatti, avrebbero potuto mettere al tappeto il braccio destro di Voldemort fin da subito, semplicemente mandando la McGonagall."

 _”Ah! Posso far starnutire Lucius! Faceva ridere."_ Il micio sembrava estremamente soddisfatto di sé.

"Sì, sei molto feroce. Se le tue zampe di furia dovessero fallire, puoi sempre sfoderare la forfora."

Il gattino parve rifletterci su per un momento. _"Già. Ma è sempre meno divertente di un incantesimo pungente."_

**Continua**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come sempre, se notate qualche strafalcione fatemi un fischio. Grazie.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> E il rating saaaaaaaleeeeeee! =D

Ancora una volta Harry si svegliò avvolto dal calore, dalla contentezza e dal profumo più buono del mondo. Il letto era incredibilmente soffice e non resistette alla tentazione di accoccolarsi fra le coperte che lo avvolgevano, e lo facevano sentire come se fosse abbracciato dal letto. Respirò l'odore di Draco e si chiese ancora una volta come non l'avesse mai notato in tutti quegli anni. Come base a quell'odore c'era una fragranza di lenzuola pulite e… qualcosa di floreale? Era troppo debole per essere sicuro di cosa fosse di preciso, ma Harry sapeva che proveniva da fiori veri, non da qualche profumo artificiale.

Harry sorrise perché, anche con gli occhi chiusi, sapeva di essere ancora una volta vestito con il comodo pigiama con i gattini che Draco aveva creato per lui. Draco doveva averlo aiutato a infilarselo durante la notte, dopo che il sonno lo aveva fatto tornare alla sua forma umana. Harry non se lo ricordava. Sembrava che dormisse più profondamente quando era un gatto. Dopo aver trascorso molte notti insonni in quegli ultimi anni, Harry accettava con gioia quel profondo sonno ristoratore.

Fuori la pioggia continuava a cadere, ma era o molto leggera, o era difficile udirla attraverso gli spessi muri antichi del Manor. E… eccolo: il lieve suono di movimento che Harry era certo di riconoscere. Draco stava eseguendo la sua sequenza di Tai Chi. Fu quell'immagine a far decidere Harry di aprire finalmente gli occhi.

Dall'altro lato della stanza, Draco si muoveva con grazia perfetta, dando le spalle a Harry e girato in direzione delle finestre, da cui entrava della luce che si trasformava in un alone intorno a lui. Aveva detto che lo aiutava a restare centrato, a calmarlo. Harry provò un senso di pace solo a guardarlo eseguire quei movimenti che erano al tempo stesso fluidi e precisi. Si tirò su a sedere sul letto, continuando a osservare Draco completare il suo rituale.

Finito il suo esercizio, per un momento Draco rimase immobile e silenzioso. Un sorriso delicato gli incurvò le labbra e, nonostante la calma che stava provando, un pizzicorino di eccitazione parve attraversarlo. Immaginò che fosse nato dall'aver trascorso un'altra notte con Harry tra le braccia.

Si erano ritirati molto presto in camera di Draco. Il micino aveva provocato una reazione allergica a Lucius, e avevano deciso di lasciarlo un po' in pace mentre Harry era ancora peloso. Tutto considerato, la giornata al Manor era stata rilassante e piacevole, e la sera era proseguita allo stesso modo. Avevano osservato la pioggia cadere fuori dalla finestra, si erano fatti le coccole, avevano parlato un po', mangiato una cena leggera, ed erano andati a dormire piuttosto presto. Alla fine, il gattino aveva cominciato a non opporsi più al sonno.

Draco era rimasto sveglio a lungo dopo che il micio si era addormentato. La giornata, per lui, non era stata stancante quanto per il piccoletto. E aveva anche sperato di poter osservare il ritorno di Harry, ma non riuscì a restare sveglio per vedere la trasformazione. Era scivolato nel sonno con un minuscolo gattino accoccolato contro di sé. Nelle prime ore del mattino si era svegliato, trovandosi davanti un Harry Potter completamente vestito addormentato sopra le coperte. Incapace di svegliare Harry dal suo sonno profondo, aveva trasfigurato gli abiti di Harry nel morbido pigiama con i gattini che rincorrevano le bolle, e l'aveva sistemato accanto a sé, sotto le coperte.

In quel momento si girò, scoprendo che ancora una volta Harry l'aveva osservato mentre faceva Tai Chi. Harry era seduto a letto, con un bellissimo sorriso scemo sulla faccia, e Draco decise che avrebbe cominciato volentieri ogni mattina proprio in quel modo.

Harry sentì il suo battito cardiaco accelerare mentre Draco si avvicinava al letto. Aveva di nuovo addosso quel pigiama che sembrava di seta, ma quella volta era di un grigio scuro. Un'altra differenza era che, rispetto all'altra volta (ed era una differenza molto più importante del colore, almeno per Harry), la giacca era sbottonata e aperta. I suoi occhi furono guidati verso il basso dalla striscia di pelle candida fino ai pantaloni setosi che restavano bassi sui fianchi di Draco.

Draco non poté trattenere un sorriso, quasi un ghigno, che gli spuntò sulle labbra. Harry lo stava fissando con palese ammirazione. Si sedette sul letto, di fronte a Harry, e disse, "Buon giorno, gattino."

Gli occhi verdi si spalancarono per la sorpresa, e Draco fu lieto di notare che il sorrisetto scemo divenne ancora più scemo. Poi un po' di rossore sbocciò sulla faccia di Harry mentre riusciva a mettere insieme un saluto di risposta. "Buongiorno."

Rimasero così, semplicemente a sorridersi a vicenda per qualche secondo prima che Draco allungasse una mano per scostare una ciocca di capelli scuri dal viso di Harry. La mano si attardò sulla sua guancia. "Sta diventando un'abitudine. Addormentarsi e svegliarsi insieme."

Harry annuì. "Una bella abitudine, direi."

"Sono d'accordo," sussurrò Draco mentre si piegava in avanti per baciare Harry. Era una dolce promessa. Nulla di urgente o goffo. Solo delle labbra che si sfioravano, premendosi con leggerezza, brevemente. Poi i visi si strusciarono uno contro l'altro, come amava fare il gattino.

"Adoro vederti fare quella tua cosa… Tai Chi," disse Harry, appoggiando la fronte contro quella di Draco.

Ghignando a tutto spiano, Draco disse, "Dovresti vedermelo fare nudo."

Harry si tirò indietro, gli occhi sbarrati. Draco era seduto vicino, a portata di mano. Immagini invasero la mente di Harry, mandandogli di nuovo il cuore a mille. Deglutendo con la gola secca, disse con voce roca, "Posso?"

Draco rise, ma la sua risposta fu bloccata dal 'pop' della materializzazione di un elfo domestico. Hinny fece un profondo inchino e guardò timidamente i due uomini a letto.

"Sì, Hinny?" lo incoraggiò quando l'elfo rimase zitto.

Sembrando quasi sorpreso, l'elfo si inchinò di nuovo e disse, "Padrona chiede al giovane padrone di venire a colazione in orario. E… padrona chiede, ci sarà un ospite insieme al giovane padrone?" 

"Sì, Hinny. Puoi dire a mia madre di aspettarsi un ospite, questa mattina." Mentre l'elfo se ne andava, Draco si alzò dal letto. Sospirando pesantemente disse, "Be', Harry, temo che il Tai Chi nudo debba aspettare. C'è solo il tempo di fare la doccia e vestirsi prima di colazione."

Harry restò a guardare, sentendosi contemporaneamente deluso per la perdita del quelchelé nudo e decisamente stuzzicato dal vedere Draco togliersi la giacca grigia del pigiama di seta mentre si incamminava verso il suo bagno privato. Il guizzare dei muscoli lungo la schiena di Draco e il materiale del pigiama, che aderiva a quel culo ben definito lo incantarono in fretta.

Quando Draco fu all'altezza della porta si girò, con un'espressione di chiara attesa. "Harry? C'è solo il tempo di fare la doccia e vestirsi prima di colazione." Draco osservò la faccia dell'altro per un qualsiasi segno di comprensione. E non ne trovò. Una piccola alzata di occhi al cielo e il riapparire del ghigno precedettero il commento che seguì. "C'è solo tempo per una doccia, Harry. Una. Doccia." Gli occhi verdi si spalancarono ancora una volta per indicare che, alla fine, la luce si era accesa.

Harry saltò giù dal letto, spogliandosi del pigiama con i gattini mentre correva dietro a Draco. Quando raggiunse il bagno, Draco si era tolto gli ultimi abiti. Era in piedi accanto alla doccia per controllare la temperatura dell'acqua, con le spalle a Harry. Quello, ovviamente, gli lasciava una bella visuale su un culo che Harry era piuttosto certo si meritasse di essere adorato.

Infine, soddisfatto della temperatura dell'acqua, o forse immaginando di aver dato a Harry tempo in abbondanza per guardargli il culo, Draco si infilò sotto la doccia. Non prima, però, di girarsi per lanciare a Harry un sorriso tanto splendido da essere criminale e ricambiare il favore e dare anche lui un'occhiata sfacciata. 

Senza perdere altro tempo, anche Harry entrò nella doccia accanto a Draco. I due risero insieme, godendosi il loro piano, prima di infilarsi sotto il getto d'acqua. Draco osservò l'acqua scivolare lungo il petto di Harry e non poté impedirsi di leccare quei rivoli. La sua lingua tracciò i muscoli scolpiti e, in un angolo della mente, Draco si prese un momento per ringraziare chiunque avesse reso obbligatorio l'allenamento fisico per gli auror.

Allungando una mano verso la mensola posta in una nicchia del muro della doccia, Draco prese una bottiglia e si versò una lozione profumata e cremosa nella mano. Poi cominciò a massaggiare la sostanza sulla pelle di Harry finché si trasformò in una ricca schiuma. Con un sorriso, Harry fece lo stesso, e in poco tempo si stavano applicando a vicenda il detergente ovunque. Alcune zone sembrarono ricevere maggiore attenzione di altre.

Mentre sfregava il suo corpo scivoloso contro quello di Draco (una mossa che provocò un gemito delizioso), Harry chiese, "Allora, quanto tempo abbiamo?"

"Non abbastanza," rispose Draco in un soffio. "Nemmeno lontanamente." Fece scivolare le mani nei capelli bagnati e aggrovigliati di Harry e lo tirò verso di sé per un bacio. Ci fu un po' di mordicchiamento giocoso prima che il bacio divenisse qualcosa di più profondo e urgente.

Il bacio continuò finché il bisogno di aria non poté più essere ignorato. Harry iniziò a sfregare il viso contro il collo di Draco, che inclinò la testa per esporre ancora di più la gola mentre Harry cominciava a lasciarci dei baci bagnati e bollenti. Harry baciò tutto intorno al collo di Draco mentre si portava alle sue spalle. Con una differenza minima di altezza tra i due, Harry fu in grado di premersi contro quella schiena muscolosa e sottile, e di appoggiare il mento sulla spalla dell'altro. Draco si lasciò andare in quell'abbraccio, girando la testa per ottenere una continuazione del bacio. 

Mentre Harry faceva scivolare le mani lungo il torso di Draco, le loro bocche si unirono, bagnate e disperate. Draco rabbrividì quando Harry gli stuzzicò i capezzoli. Il lieve gemito di Harry indicò che apprezzava quella risposta. Una mano rimase sul petto per continuare quell'attività, mentre l'altra scivolò lentamente giù, lungo l'addome insaponato e ben definito di Draco. Quella mano fu premuta con fermezza contro di lui, disegnando a fuoco un percorso sul suo corpo che gli tolse il respiro mentre si muoveva.

La testa gli ricadde sulla spalla di Harry mentre si godeva la sensazione di quelle mani leggermente callose contro la pelle. Aveva visto l'uccello di Harry molto da vicino in quell'alcova appartata a Hogwarts e anche quando era entrato nella doccia. Lo aveva succhiato e sapeva che era grosso, con delle splendide proporzioni. In quel momento lo sentiva premuto contro il culo, adagiarsi tra i suoi glutei per cominciare una lenta frizione. Udì Harry urlare per il piacere dovuto a quel contatto subito prima che gli mordesse la spalla.

E poi la mano di Harry, finalmente, gli sfiorò l'erezione, e il corpo di Draco si inarcò in risposta. Il tocco era leggero, ma l'anticipazione gliel'aveva fatto venire così duro che gli faceva male, a un livello che non aveva mai provato prima. Usò le mani per appoggiarsi al muro ricoperto di piastrelle che aveva di fronte, usando quel punto di appoggio per spingersi indietro, contro Harry. La mano che lo stava stuzzicando accarezzandogli con leggerezza l'uccello gli si chiuse infine attorno. La presa di Harry era abbastanza decisa da iniziare a placare il suo bisogno pulsante.

Una rotazione delle anche di Draco strappò gemiti di apprezzamento a entrambi quando il suo culo sfregò contro l'uccello di Harry, annidato fra i glutei. Quel movimento fu un successo anche per Draco, dato che il suo uccello cominciò a scopare la mano che lo accarezzava.

Glutei sodi gli imprigionavano l'uccello, e i fianchi di Harry si mossero per andar loro incontro mentre il biondo si spingeva indietro, contro di lui. La stimolazione sulla sua eccitazione, mentre stringeva da dietro l'uccello di Draco, creò quasi la sensazione che Harry stesse maneggiando il proprio cazzo. Forse perché era rimasto solo per così tanto tempo e l'idea di essere davvero lì con Draco era surreale. Di colpo Harry si rese conto di volere qualcosa di diverso, e scivolò attorno a Draco, fino a trovarsi faccia a faccia.

Una mano scivolò fra i capelli biondi mentre Harry univa ancora una volta le loro labbra. La sua lingua penetrò la bocca di Draco ancora e ancora, mentre lo spingeva contro le piastrelle. Con l'altra mano afferrò entrambi i loro uccelli, urlando quando i membri sensibili si toccarono. Avendo interrotto il bacio con quell'urlo, Harry si tirò indietro quanto bastava per abbassare lo sguardo e godersi la visione del proprio uccello schiacciato e sfregato contro quello di Draco. Un gemito altalenante riportò la sua attenzione al viso del suo amante. Draco aveva la testa gettata all'indietro, gli occhi chiusi, il petto che si alzava e si abbassava rapidamente mentre il fiato affrettava tra le labbra socchiuse come in attesa di un bacio. Era la cosa più splendidamente erotica che Harry avesse mai visto.

Quello era ciò di cui aveva bisogno. Di vedere il volto di Draco. Di guardare quel volto mentre la passione e il desiderio vi si avvicendavano. Di osservare i punti in cui i loro corpi si incontravano, muovendosi insieme, e di fondere le informazioni di vista e tatto in qualcosa che bruciava e si espandeva verso un orgasmo esplosivo che toccava tutti i livelli.

"Harry." La voce di Draco, roca per l'eccitazione, catturò la sua attenzione. Incontrò quegli occhi grigi, vitrei di lussuria, e fu certo che stessero semplicemente riflettendo ciò che Draco poteva vedere nei suoi. Poi Draco unì la sua mano a quella di Harry per accarezzare insieme quei bollenti uccelli duri che sfregavano uno contro l'altro con un attrito ustionante. 

La pressione combinata delle loro mani intrecciate, la sensazione dell'erezione di Harry che si muoveva, sfregando, offrendo resistenza contro la propria, rese l'intero corpo di Draco elettrico di piacere. Poi Harry gli leccò il collo, mordicchiandolo piano, poi si mise d'impegno a fare un succhiotto su quella pelle delicata. L'orgasmo attraversò l'intero corpo di Draco in un tremito che parve andare avanti all'infinito. Sopra il suo grido sentì l'urlo di Harry.

Lo sperma bollente di Draco era schizzato sopra le loro mani, e Harry era stato incantato dalla bellezza del suo amante mentre veniva. Aveva sempre visto Draco controllato, e quell'estasi, indifesa e vulnerabile mandò una scossa quasi dolorosa dritta al suo uccello, facendo raggiungere a Harry il suo incredibile orgasmo.

Rimasero in piedi, appoggiati uno contro l'altro; Draco, ancora schiacciato contro le piastrelle, Harry, schiacciato contro Draco. Respirare sembrò essere l’obbiettivo dei loro sforzi per quelli che parvero diversi minuti. La fronte di Harry era appoggiata sulla spalla di Draco, che prese in considerazione l'idea di sollevare una mano per passarla fra quelle ciocche scure e bagnate, ma non riuscì a mettere insieme l'energia per farlo.

Alla fine, Harry roteò la testa da un lato in modo da poter premere le labbra contro il collo di Draco, anche se un po' debolmente. "Cavolo," sussurrò, "Ne avevo davvero bisogno."

La risata esausta di Draco si dimostrò contagiosa e si ritrovarono entrambi a ridacchiare, inframezzando il tutto con leggeri baci veloci sulla pelle ancora bagnata. In qualche modo riuscirono a finire di fare effettivamente la doccia, e tornarono in camera per vestirsi.

Harry non si oppose poi molto quando Draco insistette per modificare alcuni dei suoi vestiti per darli da indossare a Harry, che aveva ancora gli stessi abiti che aveva messo venerdì mattina per andare al lavoro, e quindi era ben felice di avere qualcosa di pulito. I ripetuti incantesimi pulenti non potevano fare più di tanto.

A Harry venne in mente quanto fosse strano che quella situazione si fosse venuta a creare solo un paio di giorni prima. Erano successe tante di quelle cose in così poco tempo. Era diventato un gattino, aveva scoperto che la sua casa era contaminata da qualcosa di malvagio che era riuscito a impiantare una compulsione in lui, e aveva scoperto che la sua attrazione per Draco Malfoy era decisamente ricambiata.

"Piantala di stare con la testa fra le nuvole, Harry. Forse non abbiamo speranze di arrivare a colazione in orario, ma possiamo ancora cercare di arrivarci senza essere in ritardo spaventoso." Draco era in piedi e teneva in mano una tunica da far indossare a Harry una volta che avesse finito di allacciarsi i pantaloni.

"Credo che tu abbia azzeccato la lunghezza, Draco, ma me li sento un po' stretti."

Draco fece un sorrisetto. Lui era solo un pizzico più alto di Harry, quindi non c'era stato bisogno di alterarli chissà quanto. Per il resto, aveva deciso di lasciarli com'erano, sapendo che sarebbero stati un po' stretti sul corpo più muscoloso di Harry, ma era ansioso di vederne l'effetto. "Ma ti stanno bene. Molto bene."

Harry scosse la testa con esasperazione divertita. "Comunque con sopra la tunica non potrai vedere come mi stanno. Dammi un po' di spazio per respirare, per favore."

Draco fece un sospiro drammatico, ma cedette… più per risparmiare tempo che per altro. "E va bene."

Finalmente vestiti e pronti per avventurarsi al piano di sotto, i due andarono alla porta. Harry fu sorpreso quando Draco gli afferrò la mano e intrecciò le loro dita. "Sei sicuro che sia una buona idea?"

"Solo per un po'. Il tragitto è lungo. Non vorrei che ti perdessi, gattino." Draco aveva di nuovo un sorrisetto in faccia, e si godette il modo in cui Harry arrossì e sorrise per l'uso di quel nomignolo.

"Non potremmo semplicemente smaterializzarci?" domandò Harry.

"Non ho così tanta fretta di arrivare," disse Draco mentre guidava Harry fuori dalla stanza.

E apparentemente Draco non andava di fretta, perché sembrava fermarsi ogni pochi passi per dare una sistemata ai vestiti di Harry. Infine si trovarono appena fuori la sala da pranzo, e Draco si girò per l'ennesima volta verso Harry e ricominciò a sistemargli la tunica, senza che ce ne fosse davvero bisogno. 

"Draco, basta! Temo di non poter essere meglio di così." Harry afferrò le mani di Draco per bloccarle e le tenne tra le sue. "Perché siamo vestiti in modo così formale in un fine settimana, comunque? Lo fai sempre?"

"Non sempre, e di sicuro non a casa mia. È solo che… è importante fare una buona prima impressione." Draco parve esaminare le loro mani unite.

Harry si accigliò. "Draco, ho già incontrato i tuoi genitori… in diverse occasioni."

"Lo so! È solo che… questo è…" Harry cercò di non farsi distrarre dall'intrigante mordicchiare di labbra che Draco stava sfoggiando.

Harry non aveva mai visto Draco Malfoy restare senza parole, ed era… carino. Si rese conto che, fino ad allora, aveva fatto affidamento sulla sicurezza di Draco, che in quel momento sembrava… nervoso. Forse perché Harry stava per "incontrare" i suoi genitori? Oh. Harry sorrise.

Dentro di sé sentì esplodere quasi della gioia, e si tirò contro Draco per un bacio entusiasta. Draco non ebbe bisogno di essere convinto a restituire il bacio con altrettanto entusiasmo. Harry si ritrovò velocemente spinto contro il muro e pomiciato in una maniera che era sicuro stava arrecando seri danni agli sforzi che Draco aveva fatto per renderlo presentabile. Ma non sembrava essere in grado di racimolare sufficiente preoccupazione a riguardo e si perse in Draco.

Un colpo di tosse non molto discreto li catapultò istantaneamente nella realtà. Il campo visivo di Harry era bloccato dal corpo di Draco, ma non aveva bisogno di vedere per sapere chi li aveva scoperti. La voce fredda si limitò a confermare quello che già sapeva.

"Draco. Tua madre e io stiamo aspettando. Se tu e il tuo… amico… foste–"

Draco aveva rivolto a Harry un piccolo sorriso prima di staccarsi da lui e farsi da parte. Senza il corpo di Draco a ostruire la visuale, Lucius Malfoy poté vedere con gran chiarezza ‘l’amico’ di Draco. I due giovani rimasero uno accanto all'altro in attesa che Lucius… be', che facesse qualcosa di diverso dal fissarli a bocca aperta.

Harry dovette ammettere che Lucius Malfoy, mettendo completamente da parte la cosa dei mangiamorte, aveva talento per l'intimidazione… se sceglieva di usarla. Però, al momento, l'uomo sembrava essere stato colpito da uno schiantesimo. Anche se all'improvviso fu in grado di vedere il lato comico di quella situazione, Harry decise (nell'interesse di possibili contatti futuri, data la direzione che la sua relazione con Draco sembrava aver preso) di comportarsi da persona matura. Hermione ne sarebbe stata fiera.

"Salve, signor Malfoy." Harry si fece avanti e gli offrì la mano. "È un piacere rivederla."

**Continua**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fatemi sapere se notate degli errori, grazie.


End file.
